


Шабаш воронов

by Aniterra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clueless Dumbledore, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniterra/pseuds/Aniterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история началась в 1945 году, когда юная Вальбурга Блэк взвалила на свои плечи заботы о Шабаше. Это не понравилось многим, в особенности - победителю Гриндевальда Альбусу Дамблдору, который больше всего на свете желал, чтобы исчезли наконец предрассудки старых семей, а его признали достойным представителем магического общества. Он еще не знал, что через десять лет всего один разговор с мальчиком по имени Том Риддл, превратит разногласия между ним и Шабашем в Первую Магическую войну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В данной работе живы(и будут живы) почти все представители старшего поколения, ввиду несогласия авторов с кровожадностью Роулинг. Как по нам, не может такого быть, чтобы Армандо Диппет дожил до трехсот лет по канону без всяких ухищрений, а все Блэки вымерли до 1992 года, большинство в возрасте слегка за пятьдесят.   
> 2\. Имеются и слеш, и гет, но существенного влияния на историю они не оказывают и рейтинг имеют совершенно детский.  
> 3\. Рейтинг R стоит из-за нескольких нелитературных выражений, употребляемых героями, описания подробных сексуальных отношений не предвидится.  
> 4\. Дамбигад весьма условный. Альбус Дамблдор, конечно персонаж не из приятных, но и другая сторона не отличается добротой и пониманием. У каждого своя правда.  
> 5\. Том Риддл родился в 1945 году.

На дворе стоял 1945 год, в мире магглов закончилась очередная разрушительная и страшная война, и в Англии царила теплая, мирная весна. В старинном поместье Блэков вовсю шли последние приготовления к свадьбе Вальбурги Блэк.  
  
Ирма Блэк, матушка невесты, в весьма цветистых выражениях распинала "обнаглевших и обленившихся" эльфов, не забывая проходиться и по дорогим родственникам.  
  
— Молодую девку да в главы Шабаша! Ей тряпки к свадьбе выбирать, да о том, как будущего мужа в койке ублажать, думать надо, а она все о своих ритуалах!  
  
— Ирма, дорогая, так ведь некому больше, — старался успокоить разбушевавшуюся жену Поллукс. — Или сама на ее место хочешь?  
  
— Даже если и хочу — ты что-то против имеешь? Согласна, нет во мне породы вашей, блэковской, так ведь и твоя матушка из Булстроудов.  
  
— Старая Элладора ее едва ли не с пеленок готовила, да и дела все передала, когда матушке уже за сорок лет перевалило. И сколько ни ругай ты Вальбургу, а ведьма она сильная, не всякий осмелится спорить с нею.  
  
В ответ на эти слова Ирма лишь распалялась еще больше и продолжала с энтузиазмом ругаться на дочь. Вальбурга не была ее любимицей: уж слишком пошла в Блэков внешностью, буйным нравом и резкостью, что в движениях, что в словах. Не гнушалась и родную мать ставить на место, если та принималась ее воспитывать. Вот и со свадьбой этой... Не послушала родителей, отмахнулась от богатого и перспективного жениха из Фоули, ткнула пальцем в юного Ориона, когда ему и двенадцати не было, сказав, чтоб никого другого не искали. А он, между прочим, троюродным братом ей приходится!  
  
Все доводы матери вот уже третий год разбивались о каменное спокойствие Вальбурги. Единственное, что Ирме удалось изменить — это дату свадьбы. Будущему жениху дали время подрасти и наметили торжество ровно через неделю после его шестнадцатилетия. Большего добиться не удалось. Как ни злил Ирму данный факт, но сильной, честолюбивой и властной дочери она была не ровня. И эти похвальные для представительницы древнего магического рода качества безумно раздражали в быту.  
  
Тем не менее, свадебный день, как и последующее официальное избрание её дочери главой ведьмовского Шабаша, неумолимо приближались, и Ирма уже никак не могла этого изменить.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то держать лицо, а не позорно закатить истерику дочери, затмившей все её мечты о власти, Ирма рьяно взялась за подготовку торжества. Необходимо было выбрать место, отражающее размах мероприятия и способное вместить всех гостей без ненужных манипуляций с расширяющей магией. Они могли позволить себе это: все же сочетаться браком будут два представителя великого рода, а не какие-то там безродные Вэнсы или ненормальные (все поголовно!) Лавгуды. В итоге, все же остановились на Блэк-мэноре, известном огромной территорией с красивыми холмами, цветущими лугами, удобным спуском к воде и самое главное — полным отсутствием магглов. Вот уж кто точно никак не должен был осквернить сей день.  
  
Ирма несколько раз меняла план размещения гостей, цветовую гамму украшений, меню до сих пор не было утверждено, хотя до свадьбы оставался какой-то жалкий месяц. Домовые эльфы сбились с ног, пытаясь угодить сразу всем. В парке поместья уже появился паркетный пол для танцев, над ним установили огромный шатер для самого торжества и вокруг несколько поменьше, для отдыха гостей. В бальной зале мэнора ждали своего часа резные стулья, украшенные золотыми и серебряными лентами в тон свисающим с потолка центрального шатра.  
  
Рассылкой приглашений будущая невеста решила заняться самостоятельно, заручившись поддержкой лишь сестры своего суженого, Лукреции. То, что Вальбурга обратилась за помощью именно к ней, а не к родной матери, еще больше выводило последнюю из себя: девочки никогда не были слишком дружны, с чего бы вдруг?  
  
— Почему не отправили приглашение Гонтам, непутевые девицы? — приблизившись к девушкам, поинтересовалась Ирма. — И откуда в списке взялась Цедрелла, эта предательница крови?  
  
— Как только вы соберетесь выходить замуж во второй раз, маменька, будете вольны приглашать кого угодно. Ни одного из Гонтов я не пущу на порог, разве что Меропу. Но о ней уже пару лет как ничего не слышно, так какой смысл сов гонять? А Цедрелла пока еще Блэк, быть может, одумается путаться с предателями Уизли.  
  
— Блишвики, Брустверы, Олливандеры? Подтверждения от них я тоже не увидела.  
  
— Эдмонд Блишвик прислал сову лично мне, у Брустверов Белинда должна вот-вот разрешиться третьим дитём, так что не стоит надеяться на их визит. От Олливандеров ответа еще не было, но не скажу, что готова в день своей свадьбы слушать речи о равенстве всех волшебников. Они же теперь прогрессивное семейство, лижут пятки Альбусу Дамблдору.  
  
  
* * *  
День торжества с самого утра радовал всех хорошей и без применения магии погодой. Легкие облака чуть рассеивали солнечный свет, и он не слепил, отражаясь от свадебных лент, а мягко подчеркивал их благородный блеск.  
  
Гости начали прибывать задолго до начала церемонии. Некоторые, особенно близкие родственники, поселились в мэноре еще пару дней назад. Многие из прибывших гадали, кто же будет невестой: Вальбурга в своих приглашениях писала просто "бракосочетание Блэков", а девиц рода Блэк подходящего возраста оказалось целых пять. Имя жениха тоже не упоминалось, но все древние семьи настолько переплелись узами родства, что возьми любого чистокровного волшебника и, чуть покопав, обнаружишь, что он тоже на треть, четверть или вовсе десятину, но Блэк. Так что, приписав своего будущего мужа к семье Блэков, Вальбурга ничего не нарушила, зато знатно заинтриговала все именитые семейства магической Британии.  
  
У самих будущих молодоженов от пестроты собравшейся публики рябило в глазах. Они оба казались темными пятнами на фоне ярких праздничных нарядов и украшений. По мнению самой Вальбурги, все происходящее было лишней суетой. А уж та возня, которую развели вокруг неё, еще больше раздражала девушку. Кое-как вырвавшись из общества матери, тетки Кассиопеи и делавших ей прическу домовых эльфов, Вальбурга наконец-то оказалась наедине со своим избранником. За целый месяц предсвадебной возни ей ни разу не удалось побыть с Орионом без посторонних. И сейчас они тайком наблюдали за ожидающими внизу магами из окна мэнора.  
  
Орион, хоть и был на четыре года младше Вальбурги, имел поистине блэковскую стать, и уже сейчас был чуть выше её, а выглядел гораздо старше своих лет. В отличие от Лукреции, унаследовавшей от МакМилланов каштановый цвет волос, Орион, на взгляд Вальбурги, являлся точной копией своего деда Сириуса. Те же чуть вьющиеся тёмные волосы, тот же открытый взгляд темно-зеленых глаз, тот же разворот плеч. Это очень импонировало Вальбурге, к тому же, сам будущий жених вырос очень близким ей по духу и, как поведала по секрету Лукреция, был без ума от своей амбициозной невесты.  
  
— Я уже почти слышу сплетни по поводу нашего союза, моя милая Вэлби. Блэк вышла замуж за Блэка! — усмехнулся Орион, кивнув на небольшой кружок ведьм разных возрастов, собравшихся у шатра.  
  
— Думаю, у них будет еще немало тем для сплетен обо мне. Если даже моя собственная мать недовольна тем, что я возглавлю Шабаш, чего уж говорить о них, — она кивнула на окно. — Знаешь, я немного волнуюсь. Может, я слишком тороплюсь и стоило уступить матери и немного подождать?  
  
— Или согласиться на брак с Фоули? — поддразнил ее Орион, после чего мягко улыбнулся и накрыл тонкую руку Вальбурги своей ладонью. — Ты будешь прекрасной главой, без сомнений. К тому же, у меня впереди еще два года учебы в Хогвартсе. За это время ты сумеешь полностью разобраться в делах Шабаша, а уж в знании традиций и ритуалов тебе и вовсе нет равных.  
  
— Ну уж нет, и среди родовитых волшебников случаются досадные изъяны. И разве может быть более подходящая партия, чем ты? Было бы со всеми этими людьми так же просто, как с тобой, Орион...  
  
Вальбурга печально посмотрела в окно на толпу гостей, собравшуюся у праздничных шатров и Орион, проследив за её взглядом, ободряюще обнял девушку, на самом деле нежную и хрупкую, а не жестокосердную каменную леди, какой она представала на людях.  
  
— Нужно идти, моя милая Вэлби. Не приведи Моргана, ваша матушка застанет нас здесь до церемонии.  
  
Вальбурга лишь вздохнула тяжело в ответ и с неохотой отстранилась от будущего супруга. Орион был прав: увидь их сейчас Ирма, скандал поднимется до небес, с упоминанием всей родословной Блэков до пятнадцатого колена.  
  
В этот момент в пустынном коридоре мэнора появился домовик и, прижимая уши и дрожа всем телом, копируя интонацию мадам Блэк, попросил "непутевую девицу вернуться в ее комнаты, ведь церемония начнется через каких-то полчаса, а у нее еще платье не надето". Эльф продолжал говорить что-то еще, когда Вальбурга жестом приказала ему замолчать и, напоследок легонько коснувшись губами щеки Ориона, упорхнула в свои покои.  
  
Когда оркестр заиграл торжественную музыку, все гости притихли и замерли в ожидании раскрытия главной интриги нынешнего дня. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но потом домовики широко распахнули двери мэнора и Поллукс Блэк вывел под перекрестье множества взглядов свою единственную дочь. Его серебристая праздничная мантия резко контрастировала с пышным темным платьем Вальбурги, на котором та настояла, несмотря на протесты матери. Единственным светлым пятном в её наряде была серебряная сеточка фатина, закрепленного маленькой шляпкой в высоко поднятых чёрных локонах на манер вуали, слегка прикрывающей лицо.  
  
Поллукс повел свою дочь сквозь ряды гостей прямо к алтарю, где, пока все взгляды были прикованы к невесте, незаметно появился жених, вероятно, пробравшийся туда другим путем. Орион явственно слышал возгласы изумления, раздавшиеся среди магов, когда они разглядели его, и озорно улыбнулся своей будущей жене, благо, больше никто этой улыбки не видел. Вальбурга слегка склонила голову в знак признательности. Её жутко нервировали цепкие взгляды и шепотки за спиной, но пусть она превратится в пикси, если позволит увидеть хоть каплю своей неуверенности.  
  
— Блэки в своем репертуаре, ни грана скромности и сдержанности. Да и таинственности напустили, тьфу...  
  
— Ирма расстаралась, ничего не скажешь. Хотя ни для кого не секрет, что старшую дочь она сильно недолюбливает...  
  
— Так ведь та ей бельмом на глазу: вся в блэковскую породу пошла, что лицом, что силой...  
  
— А жених-то, что же, тоже Блэк?  
  
— Орион, сын нынешнего лорда Блэка, Арктуруса. Ему, если не ошибаюсь, едва пятнадцать исполнилось.  
  
— Какой скандал! Замуж за троюродного брата!  
  
— Да кто еще осмелится взять в жены Вальбургу? Если кто и совладает с девицей Блэк, так только другой такой же Блэк.  
  
— Ну, не скажите, Дорея, к примеру, весьма мила.  
  
— Так и сосватана аж с двенадцати лет самими Поттерами. Старый Уильям тогда в Хогвартсе преподавал, как увидел единственную спокойную Блэк, быстренько с Виолеттой сговорился.  
  
— А невеста-то хороша... Осанка королевская, фигуркой и лицом вышла. Эх, был бы моложе лет на двадцать, сам бы такую в жены взял.  
  
— Хороша-то хороша, вот только старше Ориона почти на пять лет. Через месяц в Хогвартс уедет, будет там молоденьких девок по углам тискать, а этой только и останется в старом доме сидеть, домовиков гонять.  
  
— Тише ты, не приведи Мерлин, услышит, весь род до седьмого колена проклянет. Поговаривают, проклятья у нее отменные выходят...  
  
— А впереди там кто, уже не Сигнус ли с Альфардом? Вроде, тоже сговоренные оба?  
  
— Сигнусу вроде бы девицу из Розье сосватали. Как четырнадцать ей исполнится, помолвку организуют. А Альфард свободен пока, все в книгах сидит, в Академию собирается.  
  
— А что оставшиеся девицы? Про Лукрецию только знаю, что сын Прюэттов к ней сватается, вроде в следующем году свадьбу планируют...  
  
— Слышал от леди Прюэтт, что ждет она, когда Вальбурга, как глава Шабаша, в полную силу войдет и благословение даст. Они же по древности рода Блэкам ничуть не уступают, все традиции чтут.  
  
— Осталась не при делах пока только Кассиопея, тётка Вальбурги, так она давно затворствует, да и страшненькая, по правде сказать. Не думаю, что кому-то приглянется.  
  
Путь к алтарю показался Вальбурге бесконечным. Больше всего на свете мечтала она побыстрее закончить с официальной церемонией, сменить пышные юбки на легкое платье, вынуть из волос все шпильки и заколки, да пойти танцевать с законным мужем.  
  
— Еще немного, моя милая Вэлби, — едва слышно шепнул ей Орион, подхватывая под локоток, — только удовлетворим вашу матушку и всех этих снобов.  
  
— Напомни мне проклясть эту женщину при первом удобном случае, — скривившись, так же тихо ответила Вальбурга.  
  
— Не только напомню, но и помогу, — Орион снова озорно улыбнулся.  
  
Позади послышалось отчетливое шиканье: Ирма если и не услышала слов молодоженов, явно была недовольна задержкой. Вальбурга на секунду обернулась, бросила на мать гневный взгляд, но решила, что и правда, стоит быстрее закончить со всем этим. Вон уже и гости притихли, устав, видимо, перемывать косточки друг другу и жениху с невестой.  
  
Слово взял Арктурус, отец Ориона и нынешний лорд Блэк. Речь по случаю бракосочетания предполагалась длинной и торжественной, но одного взгляда на Вальбургу было достаточно, чтобы понять: вся эта напыщенность ей совсем не в радость. Орион же выглядел спокойным и даже отстраненным, все его внимание целиком и полностью было сосредоточено на прекрасной будущей супруге.  
  
— Орион, берешь ли ты в законные супруги Вальбургу Блэк? — Орион кивнул без промедления. — Клянешься ли оберегать ее, уважать и помогать во всем, что бы ни готовило вам будущее, несмотря на любые препятствия, с которыми вам будет суждено столкнуться?  
  
— Клянусь, — с улыбкой повторил Орион, смотря в глаза повернувшейся к нему Вальбурге, и не замечая уже, как вспыхнула вокруг запястья серебряная лента, оплетая его.  
  
— Вальбурга, берешь ли ты в законные супруги Ориона Блэка? Клянешься ли быть ему верной женой и опорой в любых начинаниях?  
  
— Да, — сказала, как выдохнула Вальбурга, и не удержалась от улыбки в ответ на счастливое выражения лица Ориона. Серебряная лента спиралью взвилась в воздух и соединила их руки.  
  
— Я, Арктурус Блэк, объявляю вас соединёнными узами до скончания ваших дней. Будьте счастливы, дети мои.  
  
Едва выйдя из ритуального круга, Вальбурга схватила молодого супруга за руку и потащила за шатер.  
  
— Ох, Орион, помоги распустить этот мордредов корсет, иначе я сейчас задохнусь. И шпильки эти проклятые... Пара из них точно впилась прямо в голову!  
  
— Потерпи немного, моя милая Вэлби, думаю, нам сегодня еще придется показаться гостям.  
  
— К дементорам этих гостей, — проворчала Вальбурга, но дергать шнуровку на корсете перестала: голос и тон Ориона действовали на нее успокаивающе. — Ну хотя бы шампанского нам уже можно выпить?  
  
— Кто запретит нам в такой день? И выпить, и потанцевать, и даже отыскать наиболее приятную компанию. Как ты смотришь, например, на юного Абраксаса Малфоя? Всего двенадцать лет, а какая прыть! Не сводил с тебя глаз всю церемонию. И, держу пари, уже почти влюблен.  
  
— Этот мальчишка знает, как очаровать даму! — Вальбурга рассмеялась. — Весь прошлый год, пока я еще училась, не отходил от меня. Эх, даже жаль, что ему так мало лет, иначе я бы с радостью взяла его в мужья.  
  
— О, нет! Мы женаты какие-то полчаса, а супруга уже готова променять меня на другого, — Орион притворно схватился за сердце, изображая печаль, но не выдержал и по-мальчишески звонко расхохотался.  
  
— Как не обратить свой взор на самых известных павлинов в Британии! Хотя, мне куда больше по душе старые добрые вороны, — Вальбурга подцепила пальцем черный локон юного супруга.  
  
— Старый добрый ворон, еще даже не окончивший Хогвартса, уже мечтает о шампанском и танцах! Пойдемте же, моя милая Вэлби, пока нас не начало искать все семейство Блэк во главе с вашей матушкой.  
  
Вальбурга вложила свою руку в ладонь Ориона и позволила утянуть себя к гостям. Настроение, после нескольких минут легкого общения с супругом, значительно улучшилось и даже хмурое, осуждающее выражение на лице Ирмы не смогло его снова испортить. Орион вытянул её прямо в центр шатра, где пока никто не танцевал, хотя музыка уже играла. Поклонившись, как и полагается галантному кавалеру, он повел свою жену в танце. Вальбурга легко кружилась в его руках и даже самые рьяные сплетники могли признать, что вместе молодые супруги смотрятся прекрасно.  
  
Вскоре к ним присоединились и другие пары: Ирма с Поллуксом, Арктурус со своей женой Меланией, тётки Черис и Каллидора со своими мужьями, чета Малфоев, родня со стороны Крэббов. Постепенно пар становилось все больше и больше, и гости совершенно перестали обращать внимание на молодых. Вальбурга и Орион были весьма рады этому обстоятельству. Постепенно они сдвигались к краю танцующей толпы, а потом и вовсе покинули площадку, разместившись в уютном уголке неподалеку от уставленного яствами стола. Со стороны их было практически незаметно: этому способствовал один из малых шатров.  
  
Подхватив со стола два бокала с золотистым шампанским, Орион протянул один из них Вальбурге и кивнул приблизившимся к ним Лукреции и уже совсем взрослому Игнатиусу. Через несколько минут к ним присоединился и Сигнус, успевший утянуть от родителей юную Друэллу и теперь старательно её очаровывающий. Прюэтт, в свою очередь, отвлекся на мгновение и махнул рукой кому-то неподалеку. Через минуту их небольшая компания пополнилась не по-блэковски тихой Дореей, которую Вальбурга всегда считала больше сестрой, нежели тёткой, и её нареченным, степенным Карлусом.  
  
Увлеченная разговором с несомненно приятной компанией, Вальбурга не сразу заметила, как вокруг них стало тихо. А поднявшиеся через несколько мгновений подозрительно тихие шепотки, заставили повернуть голову. Встретившись взглядом с отчего-то хмурой Белвиной Берк, которая последние два года, после смерти бабки Виолетты, исполняла обязанности главы Шабаша, настороженно прищурилась. Белвина, поймав ее вопросительный взгляд, нахмурилась еще больше и кивнула в сторону входа. Вальбурга подобралась тут же и подхватила мужа под руку, едва разглядев того, кто посетил торжество.  
  
— Альбус Дамблдор, — разорвал повисшую тишину резкий голос Ирмы Блэк. — Не припомню, чтобы вам отправляли приглашение, — полностью уверенной в этом Ирма не была, но помнила пренебрежительные отзывы сначала своей свекрови, а потом и дочери о данном представителе магического сообщества. — Будьте добры объяснить причину своего появления здесь в самый разгар торжества?  
  
— О, я пришел, чтобы выразить свое почтение благородному семейству Блэк. И поприветствовать будущую главу Шабаша, конечно же. Прошу прощения, если помешал.  
  
Белвина шагнула было вперед, но была остановлена резким жестом Вальбурги.  
  
— Вы вполне могли выразить свое почтение в письме. Уверяю вас, этого было бы достаточно. К тому же, подтвержу подозрения моей матери: приглашения гостям отправляла лично я, и абсолютно уверена, что вашего имени, профессор, — в голосе Вальбурги так и сквозило презрение, — не было ни на одном из них. Так что цель вашего визита непонятна вдвойне.  
  
Воспоминание о давнем разговоре с Виолеттой всплыло в памяти Вальбурги.  
  
— Мне больно смотреть, как вырождается такой сильный род, девочка моя, — жаловалась своей шестилетней внучке Виолетта Блэк — тогдашняя глава ведьмовского Шабаша. — Совершенно кощунственное пренебрежение собственными корнями. Не понимаю, как можно растрачивать свои силы впустую?  
  
Виолетта рассказывала об амбициозном подростке, старшем сыне предателя крови Персиваля Дамблдора, что приходил в Шабаш, когда саму Виолетту, тогда еще Булстроуд, лишь прочили в преемницы знаменитой Элладоры Блэк. Юнец только закончил школу, а уже посмел открыто проявить неуважение к традициям, рьяно защищая свою грязнокровую мать. И после этого еще имел наглости требовать места при Шабаше — издревле исключительно женской организации. Смехотворно! Элладора тогда прогнала наглеца. Виолетта впоследствии убедилась в мудрости этого поступка, наблюдая издалека за прогрессирующим безумием единственной дочери Дамблдоров. Вот к чему приводит бездумное кровосмешение.  
  
— Запомни, дорогая, нет никаких магглорожденных волшебников. Есть только выродившиеся семьи. Сначала у них рождались сквибы, потом магглы, а потом они и вовсе забыли, что когда-то были магами. Но сила, это такая вещь, которая всегда требует выхода. Вот и появляются порой грязнокровки. А что из них выходит чаще всего, ты можешь увидеть сама.  
  
В ответ юная Вальбурга тогда лишь кивала головой, соглашаясь с бабкой. С молоком матери она впитала главный принцип чистокровных семейств: нет ничего важнее семьи и Магии. Не раз и не два, будучи еще ребенком, становилась она свидетельницей того, насколько различаются по силе чистокровные, следующие древним традициям и полукровки, забывшие о них. И видя эту разницу, каждую ночь перед сном клялась сама себе, что будет всеми силами следовать старым законам.  
  
Ее ответ явно не понравился Дамблдору, но вида он не подал, даже улыбнулся добродушно, но все же посетовал:  
  
— Жаль, что следуя предрассудкам, вы не можете допустить, что я всего лишь хотел пожелать вам счастья в браке и удачи в будущем управлении Шабашем.  
  
Вальбурга вздернула бровь в ответ и сделала знак рукой, показывая, что музыканты могут продолжать играть. Вряд ли кто-то из гостей прекратит обращать внимание на их разговор, но сделать вид, что в визите незваного гостя нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего она была обязана. Музыка заиграла громче, а она, высвободив руку из хватки Ориона, сделала шаг навстречу Дамблдору и кивнула в сторону парящего в воздухе подноса с шампанским. Альбус отказываться не стал, поднял бокал и даже пробормотал что-то напоминающее тост.  
  
Вальбурга, дождавшись, пока он сделает глоток, ответила:  
  
— О каких предрассудках идет речь? Я всего лишь констатирую тот факт, что вы явились незваным гостем на мою свадьбу, так же, как пытались когда-то пролезть в Шабаш.  
  
— Шабаш всегда был рад сильным магам, — заметил Дамблдор как бы невзначай. От него не ушло, что гости продолжают наблюдать за ними. Заявлять напрямую о своем желании быть в числе приближенных к Шабашу было недальновидно и, как минимум, глупо, но он надеялся, что обычно резкая и непримиримая Вальбурга постесняется устраивать скандал на собственной свадьбе.  
  
— Шабаш всегда был рад сильным ведьмам, — почти в тон ему откликнулась Вальбурга. — И если бы вы действительно интересовались Шабашем так, как пытаетесь показать, вы знали бы, что мужчинам в него хода нет.  
  
— Некоторые волшебники мужского пола не скрывают своего участия в делах данной организации, миссис Блэк.  
  
— Финансы и наука, мистер Дамблдор. Ни в том, ни в другом вы не сильны, — без всякого стеснения заметила Вальбурга, ее утомил этот разговор. — К тому же, не буду скрывать, с вашим происхождением надеяться на что-то большее, чем должность декана в Хогвартсе немного... наивно.  
  
— Наивно для победителя Гриндевальда? — Дамблдор не хотел напоминать об этом, полагая, что подобные вещи должны говорить другие, а не он. Но глядя на откровенную насмешку в глазах этой вульгарной девицы, не смог сдержаться.  
  
Вальбурга в ответ, даже не думая о воспитании, стеснении и том, что за ними наблюдает около сотни человек, громко рассмеялась:  
  
— Вы думаете, хоть кому-то в Шабаше интересны ваши с Гриндевальдом семейные разборки? Да если бы не вы, ему, представителю древнего благородного рода, и в голову бы не пришло устраивать глупые дуэли и, уж тем более, связываться с магглами. Вы так кичитесь победой над бедным Геллертом, а ведь долгое время назывались его другом. И вдруг такой исход...  
  
Среди гостей пронеслись шепотки. Кое-где слышался смех, но большинство прислушалось к словам юной леди Блэк. Как бы горда и честолюбива она ни была, в мудрости ей было не отказать. Возможно, Белвина не так уж и неправа в своем желании передать Шабаш в руки своей внучатой племянницы, а не её матери.  
  
— Гриндевальд возомнил себя Темным Лордом, он убивал невинных людей, будучи благородным чистокровным, — Дамблдор немного обернулся к толпе, так, словно читал одну из своих лекций. — Разве в этом случае фамилия определяет волшебника, а его деяния ничего не значат?  
  
— Ублюдков хватает как среди чистокровных, так среди и полукровок с магглорожденными. Достаточно заглянуть в Лютный, — парировала Вальбурга. — Можно быть последним грязнокровкой, но являться при этом благородным человеком и могущественным магом. Когда здоровый стебель дает больной побег, его бережно срезают, но когда этот побег разрастается, словно сорняк, и мешает здоровым стеблям, без сожаления выпалывают все растение. Возмутительный брак вашего отца можно сравнить с тем побегом, но ваши спорные убеждения и попытки доказать, что все маги равны между собой, превращают вас в сорняк. И если вы продолжите упорствовать в своих заблуждениях, Шабашу придется заняться прополкой, — прозвучало, как угроза, но следовало раз и навсегда избавить Дамблдора от иллюзий по поводу его могущества и важности для магического мира.  
  
— Что ж, я вижу, спорить с теми, кто убежден в собственном превосходстве над остальными волшебникам — пустая трата времени, — Дамблдор поджал губы и поставил полупустой бокал на парящий поднос. — Простите, что отнял у вас столько времени, миссис Блэк.  
  
Он легко склонил голову в знак прощания и поспешил удалиться с глаз тех, кто упорно продолжал считать себя высшим обществом, не замечая, как изменился уже мир. Кажется, у магглов совсем недавно тоже бытовало подобное мнение и закончилось все это масштабной войной, длящейся кое-где по сей день. Её отголоски долетали и до магического сообщества, но не доставляли особых неудобств, кроме поддержания защитных куполов над своими владениями. Сейчас Дамблдор понимал тех, кто развязал маггловскую войну. Внутри бушевали обида и ярость: его снова выставили посмешищем лишь потому, что его мать была из семьи магглов. И кто это сделал? Девчонка, еще год назад ходившая на его уроки в Хогвартсе, а теперь выскочившая замуж за собственного кузена! По мнению Альбуса, такое кровосмешение было куда хуже, чем брак с любым из магглорожденных волшебников. Подобное нельзя оставлять просто так. Настала пора принимать меры.  
  
— Кричер! — догнал его голос все той же Вальбурги. — Сопроводи нашего гостя до ворот и проследи, чтобы на этот раз защита сработала правильно.  
  
Эльф, судя по всему проникнувшийся важностью приказа, тут же возник рядом с Альбусом и крайне высокомерным тоном попросил следовать за ним.  
  
— Не слишком ли ты была резка с ним, сестрица? — тихо поинтересовалась Лукреция у все еще разгневанной Вальбурги. — Помнится, бабушка в свое время говорила, что Персиваль Дамблдор был довольно неплохим человеком. Да и как преподаватель Альбус не так уж плох, и маг достаточно сильный.  
  
Вальбурга скривилась в ответ, махом опрокинула в себя бокал шампанского и проговорила:  
  
— От беспородной суки породистых щенков не рождается, Лукреция. Разве что нужно вывести новую породу, но семейка Дамблдоров — не тот случай.  
  
— Ох, сдается мне, он так просто твои слова не забудет, дорогая, — вздохнула Дорея. — Нам-то навредить довольно сложно. За нами стены мэноров, главы семей и женщины Шабаша. А вот на Сигнусе и Орионе отыграется сполна, помяни мое слово.  
  
— Директор пока не он, а Диппет, да и в совете попечителей достаточно Блэков и прочей родни, — веско отметил Орион и весьма по-хозяйски развернул Вальбургу лицом к себе. — Предлагаю выкинуть из головы сие досадное недоразумение и его виновника. Распускайте уже локоны, моя милая Вэлби, и пойдемте танцевать! Как по мне, так пришла пора подтвердить легенду о буйном нраве Блэков!


	2. Chapter 2

С самого начала учебного года все магическое сообщество тревожили сразу две вести: вхождение в силу Вальбурги Блэк и возмутительная статья в “Ежедневном пророке”, опубликованная в первый день октября. Статья выглядела как обвинительный ответ на недавнюю свадьбу двух представителей семьи Блэк и, тем не менее, нашла не только противников, но и сторонников среди членов магического общества.  
  
— Нет, вы только гляньте, о чем он пишет! — возмущалась Галатея Вилкост, преподаватель защиты от темных искусств, сидя напротив директора Диппета в его кабинете. — Это просто неслыханно: ”Волшебные семьи вырождаются, как бы им ни хотелось верить в обратное. В сообществе, где все друг другу являются родственниками, не может быть здоровой обстановки, но это всегда можно исправить вливанием новой крови. Магглорожденные волшебники не менее сильны и умны, чем чистокровные, и так же не лишены тяги к знаниям. Чего нельзя сказать о некоторых представителях известных семей, считающих, что их Имя сделает все за них. Так почему же магглорожденных считают волшебниками второго сорта? Уж не потому ли, что те, кто так трясется за свою чистоту крови, банально боятся? Ведь как только “грязнокровок”, как презрительно они называют нечистокровных, станет больше, те затмят их своими деяниями и славой?” Вы только вслушайтесь, Армандо! И этот человек учит наших детей. Что будет дальше? Браки с кентаврами и великанами?  
  
— Ну-ну, милая, не стоит преувеличивать, — постарался успокоить коллегу Диппет, хотя прекрасно понимал ее опасения и тревоги. — Помимо сей скандальной статьи, участились слухи, что Альбус Дамблдор метит на директорское место. Но могу сказать сразу: пока мой ум свеж, а руки способны держать палочку, я не позволю нашему талантливому, вы должны признать это, преподавателю, таким вопиющим образом влиять на умы детей.  
  
— Боюсь, директор, что эта статья УЖЕ всколыхнула слишком много умов. Профессор Кеттлберн сегодня за обедом недвусмысленно высказался в поддержку этой идеи.  
  
— Неудивительно. Волшебница, в которую он был влюблен, выскочила замуж за маггла и нарожала ему кучу детей, а сам Сильванус всегда отличался слишком мягким характером, чтобы вычеркнуть из памяти ту, с кем когда-то был очень близок.  
  
— У многих в свое время были романы с магглокровными волшебниками, — возразила Галатея. — Послушайте меня, Армандо. Все эти игры нашего Альбуса в политику и всеобщее равенство не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Как будто мало нам участившихся драк между Гриффиндором и Слизерином, теперь будем разнимать еще чистокровных и магглорожденных. Тем более, я уверена, что эти защиты прав якобы ущемленных разжигают еще больше ненависти среди учеников. Я уже давно преподаю в Хогвартсе, на моем счету немало талантливых выпускников с разным происхождением. И пятьдесят лет назад в школе училось достаточно магглорожденных, вот только все они старались влиться в наше общество, изучали и уважали древние традиции. Девицы с юных лет мечтали попасть в Шабаш, на занятия по ритуалистике летели! А сейчас у нас даже предмета такого нет! И ведь брали Высшие себе таких девчонок на воспитание, а потом приличные семьи за ними в очередь выстраивались, чтоб сосватать. Не для старших наследников, конечно, для младших оболтусов да бастардов. И ведь был порядок, Армандо!  
  
— Вот тебе и объяснение поведению Альбуса, дорогая. Элладора многих девиц в обучение брала, на многие браки благословение свое дала, а батюшку его, Персиваля, всю жизнь проклинала за брак с Кендрой.  
  
— Так ведь возмутительный мезальянс же, Армандо! Всем известно, что ни силы, ни талантов у нее не было, так еще и традиций не чтила. Воистину “грязнокровка”, прости Мерлин!  
  
— “Любовь не ведает предрассудков”, — с едва заметной улыбкой проговорил Диппет, цитируя слова Дамблдора, которые тот изрек на одном из педсоветов.  
  
В ответ на это профессор Вилкост фыркнула, поднялась с кресла и гордо вскинула подбородок:  
  
— Нет ничего важнее семьи и магии, — процитировала она главный принцип Шабаша. — Благодарю за чай и приятную беседу, Армандо. Крайне признательна за то, что выслушали мои претензии.  
  
Легко склонив голову, прощаясь, Галатея Вилкост покинула кабинет директора, оставив его наедине с собственными невеселыми мыслями.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Профессор Дамблдор старательно делал вид, будто ничего неординарного после выхода скандальной статьи не произошло. Не обращал внимания ни на мрачные взгляды в свою сторону от Диппета, ни на возмущенное шипение профессора Вилкост, чье членство в Шабаше стало для него неприятным сюрпризом, пропускал мимо ушей просьбы Слагхорна не вмешивать его “в неоднозначные революционные споры”. Продолжал преподавать трансфигурацию, на которую представители чистокровных семей стали ходить с некоторой опаской. Кто знает, что еще взбредет в голову взбалмошному профессору?  
  
После его заявления в “Ежедневном пророке” некоторые, особенно те, кто слышал о произошедшем на свадьбе Блэков, стали откровенно посмеиваться над идеями Альбуса. Шабаш демонстративно молчал и ответных статей давать не торопился. Хотя, судя по реакции отдельных и наиболее рьяных его членов, а также по многочисленным гневным письмам, возмущены подобным выпадом были многие.  
  
Почти все студенты, за исключением разве что семикурсников, которых волновали лишь предстоящие экзамены, разделились на два лагеря. Слизеринцы и больше половины рейвенкловцев были против подобных идей, почти всем гриффиндорцам и части хаффлпафцев они импонировали.  
  
К середине октября обстановка в Хогвартсе заметно накалилась. Отошла на второй план извечная борьба факультетов — теперь у всех был новый враг. То и дело вспыхивали стычки между чистокровными и магглорожденными учениками. Пока эти ссоры были редки и носили больше пакостнический характер: толкнуть, рассыпать учебники, выкрикнуть оскорбление в чужой адрес. Но директор Диппет полагал, что это только первые ласточки, грозящие принести школе множество проблем в будущем.  
  
Тем не менее, жизнь в замке шла своим чередом. Близился канун Дня всех святых, или Самайн, как называли его чтящие традиции древние семьи. Большой зал украсился чёрными и рыжими лентами, в переходах и на лестницах появились ухмыляющиеся тыквы, а ученики начали готовиться к традиционному балу-маскараду.  
  
Орион и Сигнус Блэк надеялись покинуть Хогвартс в эти праздничные дни, дабы присутствовать на семейном праздновании. В ночь Самайна Вальбурга должны была пройти ритуал посвящения и официально занять место Высшей ведьмы Шабаша. На само посвящение юных волшебников, конечно же, никто бы не пустил, но Орион хотел поддержать свою жену до ответственного мероприятия и лично поздравить после. Однако, планам отпрысков благородной семьи Блэк не суждено было исполниться. Лукреция, предвещая неудобства со стороны оскорблённого Дамблдора, оказалась права. Узнав о планах слизеринцев покинуть стены школы тогда, когда все остальные студенты оставались отмечать Хэллоуин, он с этакой мягкой укоряющей улыбкой назначил обоим Блэкам, а заодно Малфою, Друэлле Розье, Нотту и старшекурсникам Берку и Эйвери, отработки. Что особенно злило, виноватыми в неприятной стычке в школьном коридоре были, на самом деле, безалаберные Уизли, коих было целых три на разных курсах факультета Гриффиндор, а вот отработки назначили только слизеринцам.  
  
Орион Блэк, не желая мириться с вопиющей несправедливостью, обратился в итоге к своему декану. Гораций Слагхорн, по его мнению, был не самым приятным человеком, но неплохо исполнял обязанности декана факультета и отлично преподавал зельеварение. Со своей обычной добродушной улыбкой, профессор Слагхорн посетовал на произвол Дамблдора и предложил некоторым ученикам заменить отработку на традиционный ужин Клуба Слизней. Решающим стал голос Эйвери, уже не раз посещавшего данное мероприятие. Сам Орион с удовольствием бы отказался от подобной чести, но альтернативой была отработка у ненавидящего всю их семью профессора Дамблдора, так что пришлось принаряжаться и морально готовиться к заискивающим взглядам и сладким речам. Почти все слизеринцы были наслышаны, что их декан приближает к себе только выгодных учеников. Он так гордился своей коллекцией подарков от именитых студентов, будто и в самом деле принимал большое участие в их становлении.  
  
Собрание Клуба Слизней было назначено на вечер Самайна, сразу после окончания торжественной части в Большом зале Хогвартса. Как только столы исчезли и зал преобразился в бальный, все приглашенные на ужин направились к кабинету Горация Слагхорна, по такому случаю расширенному пространственной магией. Внутри уже был накрыт большой овальный стол, все стены задрапированы тяжелыми портьерами. Кроме Блэков, Эйвери и Нотта с их факультета была приглашена еще первокурсница Эйлин Принц — за выдающиеся способности в зельеварении. Помимо слизеринцев на ужине присутствовали и представители других факультетов. Когтевранец Элфинстоун Урхарт, весьма сильный маг, подающий большие надежды, хаффлпаффец Цицерон Харкисс, чьими сладостями с удовольствием угощались почти все ученики, и гриффиндорка Гестия Джонс, проявляющая интерес к работе в министерстве.  
  
Вскоре необходимая программа общения со Слагхорном была выполнена, обязательные вежливые фразы сказаны, младшие ученики были отправлены по своим гостиным, студенты старших курсов разбились на небольшие группки по интересам. Увлеченные разговорами, они перестали интересоваться происходящим вокруг них.  
  
И не заметили появления нового гостя.  
  
— Альбус, вы решили принять участие в наших посиделках? — раздался доброжелательный голос Слагхорна.  
  
— О, Гораций, всего лишь визит с целью контроля. Некоторые студенты, как вы знаете, должны были проходить сегодня вечером отработку у меня. В некоторой мере, я несу ответственность за то, что они находятся так поздно не в своих гостиных.  
  
— Полно вам, Альбус. Сегодня Хэллоуин, дети заслужили право отметить сей древний праздник. Не думаю, что их проступки настолько ужасны.  
  
— Сами по себе стычки между студентами разных факультетов не новы, Гораций. Однако, в этот раз возник спор между студентами наших с вами факультетов из-за разницы в социальном и, что совсем неприемлемо, в материальном положении. На мой взгляд, мы не должны поощрять высокомерие в учениках.  
  
Слагхорн скривился, очевидно поняв, куда клонит Дамблдор и, чтобы не привлекать учеников, многие из которых уже посматривали неприязненно в их сторону, поспешно отвел коллегу к одной из колонн.  
  
— Альбус, я прошу вас, не начинайте эти ваши речи. Я не желаю переходить дорогу собственным студентам и, уж тем более, их родителям и родственникам.  
  
— Страх перед собственными студентами и порождает подобное непослушание, — глубокомысленно изрек Дамблдор.  
  
— Все эти студенты из древних чистокровных семейств, и вы прекрасно знаете, что это значит, Альбус. Не скажу, что я полностью не согласен с вами, в ваших рассуждениях есть здравое зерно. Но переходить дорогу Шабашу — форменное самоубийство. Карьера и уважение в обществе могут полететь книззлу под хвост, а я совершенно не готов к подобному.  
  
— Почему все магическое сообщество должно подчиняться какому-то замшелому пережитку прошлого, которым к тому же теперь будет управлять взбалмошная девчонка Блэк? — недовольно пробурчал Альбус. — Такая же заносчивая и бескомпромиссная, какой была ее прабабка.  
  
— Тем не менее, друг мой, еще весной вы не скрывали своего желания вступить в этот пережиток, хотя прекрасно должны были понимать, что нужно быть как минимум Мерлином, чтобы получить туда доступ, будучи мужчиной. К тому же, уж простите, полукровкой.  
  
— Я надеялся, что у этих женщин есть хоть немного здравого смысла и желания укрепить наше сообщество. К сожалению, мне пришлось столкнуться лишь с грубостью и неуважением. Какая разница насколько силен волшебник, если он ничего не принесет обществу, кроме поклонения изжившим себя традициям? Нет, Гораций, я был глупцом и теперь вижу это. Было бы прекрасно, если бы будущее поколение — наши с вами ученики — тоже научились понимать и принимать эту простую истину.  
  
— Для этих женщин нет ничего важнее Магии и Рода, — напомнил Слагхорн древний принцип Шабаша. — Они прислушиваются к самой Магии, к силе, им нет дела до людских желаний и дрязг. Вы же не думаете, что союз леди Вальбурги и мистера Ориона, которым вы столь возмущены, имел бы место быть, если бы на то не было воли Магии? Послушайте мой совет, Альбус: оставьте вы эти крамольные речи. Ну или, — тут Слагхорн позволил себе рассмеяться, — можете создать собственный магический орден, в котором именно вы будете устанавливать правила.  
  
— Спасибо за идею, Гораций. А теперь мне, пожалуй, стоит насладиться вашим приемом, — с этими словами Дамблдор отошел от своего друга и коллеги, направившись к столу с закусками.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Орион, обычно весьма сдержанный и спокойный, наверняка хлопнул бы дверью в гостиную Слизерина, если бы таковая имелась. Причиной его состояния был не кто иной, как Альбус Дамблдор, заявившийся на ужин Клуба Слизней.  
  
— Вот ведь старая гнида! — выругался он, стаскивая парадную мантию и совершенно не аристократично плюхаясь в кресло.  
  
— Что случилось? — тут же обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Друэлла, вернувшаяся в гостиную факультета более часа назад и теперь дожидавшаяся своего жениха. Малфой, который был отправлен с нею в качестве сопровождающего и теперь сидел в соседнем кресле, отложил книгу и вопросительно посмотрел на непривычно рассерженного Блэка.  
  
В этот момент в гостиной появился мрачный Сигнус, окинул хмурым взглядом присутствующих, подошел к креслу Друэллы, приподнял ее и усадил к себе на колени. От неожиданности и мучившего ее любопытства девчонка даже не возмутилась подобному.  
  
— Блэки, не томите. Что на этот раз выкинул Дамблдор? — нетерпеливо проговорил Малфой.  
  
— Решил применить легилименцию ко мне и Ориону, — отозвался Сигнус, опередив открывшего было рот кузена.  
  
Друэлла ахнула и зажала ладошкой рот, Малфой возмущенно скривился.  
  
— Мы в тот момент с Джонс беседовали, воистину единственная приличная гриффиндорка, и тут по голове словно поленом ударили, а потом ощущение такое, как если бы иголку в мозг воткнули. Я то сразу понял, что это, успел щит выставить, все же окклюменцией подольше занимаюсь, а Ориону повезло меньше.  
  
— Применять легилименцию к ученикам запрещено, — со знанием дела напомнил Малфой.  
  
— Поди докажи, — мрачно проговорил Сигнус. — Кому охотнее поверят, нам или опытному преподавателю? К тому же, о нашей конфронтации с Дамблдором всем известно, спишут все на жажду мести, в итоге мы же виноваты и останемся. А то, что голова болит, так это вы, дорогие студенты, пунша перебрали. Одного не пойму: откуда у нашего любимого преподавателя вообще такие умения? Если верить “Родословным волшебников”, в роду Дамблдоров менталистов не было.  
  
— Зато у Гриндевальдов были, — снова встрял Малфой. — Наверняка у Геллерта Гриндевальда научился.  
  
— Однако, какой милый человек наш Дамблдор! Завел родовитого любовника, — выдал Сигнус, не обращая внимания на покрасневшие щеки Друэллы, — влез в родовые тайны древнего семейства, а теперь всех чистокровных выставляет вырожденцами.  
  
— Мне вот что интересно, — вмешался в разговор успевший успокоиться Орион, — что он надеялся увидеть? Неужели всерьез думал, что я, будучи шестнадцатилетним юнцом, во время редких встреч с красавицей женой только и делаю, что интересуюсь делами Шабаша?  
  
— Уверен, Дамблдор не помнит о том, каково быть шестнадцатилетним. Вот и думает, что вы с Вальбургой все свободное время проводите в рассуждениях о чистоте крови, — понимающе хмыкнул Сигнус. — Ну или планируете что-нибудь мерзкое в отношении магглорожденных.  
  
— Еще скажи, всеми ночами проклинаем нашего наисветлейшего волшебника, — Орион рассмеялся. — Эх, жаль, что сегодня…  
  
Договорить свою фразу он не успел. Портрет, скрывающий проход в гостиную Слизерина, отъехал в сторону, впуская Эйвери, Нотта и Берка, чем-то очень довольных. Причем радостнее всех выглядел Нотт, как выглядит обычно малышня, которой внезапно доверили очень важное задание.  
  
— Эй, Блэки, вы должны нам пару бутылок лучшего огневиски, — возвестил Эйвери. — А нашему малышу Маркусу огромную коробку пирожных из “Кондитерской Шугарплама”. Видели бы вы, как он строил из себя делового аристократа перед Слагхорном!  
  
В ответ на “малыша” Нотт тут же вскинулся и собирался было разразиться гневной тирадой, но был остановлен хмыканьем Ориона.  
  
— Ну, допустим, Нотту за актерские способности нам пирожных не жалко. А вам огневиски за какие заслуги?  
  
— А за такие, Блэк-второй, что ты и Блэк-первый можете собираться и валить в свой мэнор. Слагхорн открыл свой камин, но вы должны вернуться завтра к вечеру. Нотт, Розье и Малфой идут с вами.  
  
Орион и Сигнус тут же подскочили с кресел, причем последний едва не уронил Друэллу, за что удостоился возмущенного шипения.  
  
— Как вы это сделали?  
  
— Нотт пообещал, что познакомит декана со своим достопочтенным батюшкой на Рождественском балу в Малфой-мэноре. Куда его пригласишь ты, малыш Малфой.  
  
Абраксас скривился было, но, видимо прикинув что-то, придал своему лицу скучающее выражение и пожал плечами:  
  
— Одним гостем больше, одним меньше… Приемлемо.  
  
— Отлично! — и, уже обращаясь к Блэкам и Розье: — Ну что расселись? Бегом собираться!  
  
  
* * *  
  
В Блэк-мэноре царила обычная для таких случаев суета. Помимо родни, в мэнор прибыли все действующие члены Шабаша, поэтому дом выглядел скорее как пансион для благородных девиц, а не как родовое гнездо именитой семьи. После посвящения, происходящего где-то в холмах под несколькими магическими куполами, накрывающими место сбора ведьм и отводящими глаза, должен был состояться торжественный прием. На прием было приглашено большинство представителей древних родов, так что компания учеников, буквально вывалившаяся из камина, почти не внесла сумятицы. На них почти не обратили внимания, разве что домовики выразили свое почтение “молодым господам и леди” и сопроводили юных магов к их уже прибывшим родителям.  
  
Орион поспешил найти свою жену. В отличие от Ирмы, считавшей свою дочь холодной и бессердечной, ему было позволено узнать настоящую Вальбургу Блэк. И настоящая Вэлби наверняка была такой же растерянной и взволнованной предстоящим посвящением, как и большинство молодых волшебниц в её возрасте.  
  
Вальбурга обнаружилась в их, теперь уже общей, комнате. Она замерла перед туалетным столиком, глядя на свое отражение, но будто не видя его, а смотря куда-то вглубь.  
  
— Вэлби…  
  
Она моргнула и, наконец, заметила Ориона. На её лице расцвела улыбка, мигом преобразившая лицо. Эти улыбки ему нравились больше всего.  
  
— У тебя все-таки получилось, — она поднялась с кушетки и прижалась к подошедшему мужу. Объятия окончились лёгким поцелуем в губы. — Я рада тебя видеть, — она отстранилась, вновь напуская на себя серьезный вид. — Ты не представляешь, Орион, как мне надоело это квохчущее собрание, возглавляемое моей матерью.  
  
— Все же, думаю, это куда лучше, чем каждый раз сталкиваться с профессором Дамблдором и слушать его обвинительные речи в адрес нашей семьи. Меня мутит от одного его вида, а твой брат, дорогая, уже готов применить к нему парочку непростительных.  
  
Вальбурга нахмурилась:  
  
— Его статья в газете была просто отвратительной. Идеи, которые он преподносит, не должны претвориться в жизнь. Что будет с магическим сообществом, если все начнут так же бездумно путаться с грязнокровками, как это сделал его отец? Слишком многие уже заинтересовались этой статьей, чтобы Шабаш мог закрывать глаза на происходящее.  
  
— Поистине, этот человек глуп в своих убеждениях и тянет за собой других. Дамблдор открыто показывает свои предпочтения, особо выделяя всяких предателей крови вроде Уизли. И, похоже, теперь ненавидит всех слизеринцев. За последний месяц на отработках у него не побывали разве что первокурсники и то, только потому, что не особо посвящены в дела своих семей.  
  
— Наверное, в этом больше моей вины. Пожалуй, я немного погорячилась на нашей свадьбе.  
  
— Ты все сделала правильно, моя милая Вэлби, — он вновь прижал Вальбургу к своей груди. — Наш профессор боится твоего растущего влияния и всеми силами желает узнать, что же предпримут ведьмы Шабаша. Он даже попытался влезть нам с Сигнусом в голову, — Орион рассмеялся. — Видимо, он думал, что внезапность откроет ему все тайны, содержащиеся в головах наследников древнего могущественного рода.  
  
— Вот ведь старая гнида! — выругалась Вальбурга, за что получила осуждающий взгляд, который, впрочем, быстро сменился усмешкой.  
  
— Моя милая Вэлби, разве должно так выражаться девушке из приличной семьи?  
  
— А кто-то может запретить мне выражаться подобным образом? — Вальбурга вскинула бровь. — Да и можно подумать, вы сами, дорогой супруг, втайне не награждаете Дамблдора куда более крепкими эпитетами.  
  
Орион рассмеялся:  
  
— Запрещать что либо вам? Мерлин упаси! И вы правы, моя дражайшая супруга, я тоже не стесняюсь в выражениях. К примеру, не далее как час назад, назвал его точно так же, причем вовсе не тайком, а вслух, в гостиной Слизерина.  
  
— Да вы бунтарь! — вернула веселую улыбку Вальбурга, на которой Орион уже не смог сдержаться и сжал жену в крепких объятиях..  
  
Вальбурга поддержала его затею и сама еще теснее прижалась к мужу, забираясь пальцами под камзол и слегка дунула ему в шею. Орион повел плечами от щекотного дыхания на своей коже и игриво чмокнул девушку в нос. Вальбурга совсем не по-блэковски захихикала и откинула голову назад, будто бы говоря: “Ну что вы, сударь, дурачитесь, разве так нужно целовать молодую жену?”. Юный маг намек понял и прижался к её губам в нежном поцелуе.  
  
Прервать столь приятное занятие их заставил стук в дверь. Время настало. Ирма пришла за своей дочерью, чтобы сопроводить её на церемонию посвящения. Ориону с сожалением пришлось выпустить жену из объятий. Сейчас Шабаш важнее, чем что бы то ни было, а это они всегда успеют наверстать. Вальбурга сразу стала серьёзной. Орион почувствовал ее напряжение и, прежде чем она вышла за дверь, резко дернул девушку на себя и крепко поцеловал. Уходила Вальбурга Блэк с улыбкой на губах.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Мать, как старшая женщина рода, провела Вальбургу по узкой тропе, освещенной воткнутыми в землю факелами, до широкой поляны, в центре которой пылал высокий костер. Вокруг костра тесным кругом стояли посвященные. Только сейчас девушка полностью осознала силу и мощь Шабаша: древние старухи и совсем девчонки, паре из которых не было и одиннадцати, женщины постарше и, вопреки правилам, даже несколько заслуживших доверие мужчин. Кого-то Вальбурга хорошо знала, некоторых видела впервые. Все они стояли, воздев руки к небу, приветствуя ночь, магию и ту, которая вскоре возглавит их.  
  
Впереди всех, спиной к костру стояла Белвина, нынешняя глава Шабаша. Она смотрела на приближающихся Ирму с Вальбургой и что-то нараспев говорила над чашей в своих руках. В ней будто клубился туман, в котором изредка вспыхивали цветные огоньки. По мере приближения Вальбурги женщина говорила все громче, а огоньки появлялись все чаще, и, когда девушка замерла прямо перед Белвиной, туман в чаше стал напоминать мыльную плёнку по которой плывут радужные пятна. Еще секунда, Белвина что-то выкрикнула на древнем языке и туман стал густой жидкостью. Замолчав, женщина передала чашу Вальбурге. Приняв чашу она почувствовала, как под пальцами начали проявляться руны, точно такие же вспыхнули на земле перед каждым из стоящих в кругу. У каждого своя. Некоторые символы были ей хорошо знакомы: исцеление, защита, сила, мудрость, надежность, очаг. А некоторые, хоть и казались узнаваемыми, никак нельзя было прочитать.  
  
Пока Вальбурга разглядывала руны, Белвина достала небольшой костяной кинжал и уколола себе палец. На нем тут же набухла капля крови, которую она тут же стряхнула прямо в застывшую жидкость.  
  
— Этой кровью отрекаюсь от власти и передаю свои силы достойной.  
  
Белвина протянула руку, ожидая когда Вальбурга возьмет чашу в правую руку и подаст ей левую, с которой повторили тот же ритуал, и теперь уже капля крови Вальбурги сорвалась в сосуд.  
  
— С этой кровью я принимаю силу и знания, обещаю хранить и оберегать их.  
  
Заученная фраза легко сорвалась с губ, но внутри Вальбурга трепетала. Она медленно поднесла чашу к губам и аккуратно, чтобы не пролить ни капли, выпила ее содержимое. Магическая жидкость оказалась вязкой как кисель. Как только чаша опустела, круг затянул хвалебную песнь все на том же древнем языке.  
  
— Шагни в огонь, девочка.  
  
Белвина подвела Вальбургу к потрескивающему костру и ободряюще улыбнулась, видя ее страх. Про эту часть ритуала Вальбурга ничего не знала и немного заколебалась на границе круга. От костра шёл ощутимый жар, но все смотрели на нее в ожидании, не прекращая при этом петь. Собрав в кулак всю свою гордость и силу воли, девушка шагнула прямо в рыжее пламя. Было безумно страшно, одежда тотчас вспыхнула. Она ждала боли, но пламя не обжигало кожу. Через несколько минут её платье рассыпалось прахом, оставив лишь голую кожу и тогда пламя начало угасать. От огромного костра остались лишь маленькие язычки пламени, едва достигавшие колен. Древняя песнь прервалась. Сзади к Вальбурге подошла Белвина и набросила на плечи плащ.  
  
— Приветствуем новую Высшую! — и она первая опустилась на колени, подавая пример другим.  
  
После того, как все склонились перед ней и произнесли положенное приветствие, ритуал был окончен, так что Вальбурга смогла аппарировать в свою комнату в мэноре. Нужно было переодеться и снова превратиться из ведьмы в представительницу высшего магического общества. Комната была пуста. Очевидно, Орион уже спустился в бальную залу, приветствуя гостей.  
  
Быстро переодевшись с помощью расторопной домовухи в довольно простое черное платье, и отвергнув попытки заплести волосы в причудливую косу, Вальбурга спустилась вниз. Орион нашелся практически сразу же, в компании Дореи и Карлуса, около которых вертелся юный Абраксас Малфой, невесть каким образом упросивший родителей разрешить ему остаться в столь позднее время.  
  
— Приветствую, миледи, — чинно проговорил он, вызвав смешки у старших. — Поздравляю с посвящением.  
  
Вальбурга же весьма благосклонно улыбнулась мальчишке:  
  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Малфой. Я слышала, что лишь благодаря вам и мистеру Нотту мой супруг получил возможность присутствовать сегодня здесь.  
  
— О, сущие пустяки, — Абраксас вздернул подбородок, но от взрослых не укрылось то, как от похвалы слегка покраснели его скулы.  
  
— Мне одному кажется, что мальчишка надеется получить место советника при тебе? — склонившись к уху Вальбурги, тихо проговорил Орион, как только юный Малфой отошел в сторону, к подозвавшим его родителям.  
  
— Не одному. Впрочем, не буду иметь ничего против. Врожденная изворотливость Малфоев вкупе с немалой магической силой всегда были и будут полезны как лично мне, так и делам Шабаша. Не зря же лорд Малфой вот уже почти тридцать лет входит в круг особо приближенных.  
  
— Собираешься увеличить число входящих в круг, дорогая? — поинтересовалась Дорея.  
  
— Только если это принесет пользу всем нам. Руфус Лестрейндж, к примеру, весьма достойный маг, и успел показать себя надежным человеком. К тому же, недавно сочетался браком с дочерью профессора Вилкост, а она уже очень давно считается третьей по силе в Шабаше. Конечно, я не собираюсь в ближайшее время допускать Лестрейнджа к древним тайнам, но присмотреться к нему следует. Или взять тех же Ноттов. Весьма многообещающее семейство.  
  
— Когда-то и Гонты подавали большие надежды. Древний богатый род, обладавший большой силой. А сейчас что? Только выживший из ума старик Марволо, сгубивший жену, живущий в разваливающейся лачуге среди магглов, но все еще мнящий себя аристократом, да его малоспособная дочь.  
  
— Я слышала, Меропа понесла дитя от какого-то известного маггла. То ли аристократа, то ли сановника, — внесла свою долю сплетен Дорея.  
  
— Неужели на нее кто-то польстился? — Орион передернул плечами и поморщился. — Видел я её однажды, пещерные тролли и то симпатичнее будут.  
  
— Говорят, опоила беднягу амортенцией.  
  
— Гонты выродились, — Вальбурга печально кивнула головой. — С другой стороны, туда им и дорога. Как бы не относилась я к связям с магглами, но еще старику Марволо нужно было девицу попроще в жены брать. Из полукровок, а то и вовсе магглорожденных. Шутка ли, четыре поколения женились практически друг на друге, дар семейный хранили. Так что, Меропа хоть и сглупила с амортенцией, но дала своему ребенку шанс.  
  
— Тебе бы поговорить с ней, Вэлби. Может, хоть кто-то из этой семьи прислушается к чужим советам. Дорея, ты не знаешь где её искать? Вряд ли Меропа вернулась в отцовский дом, Марволо такого дочери точно не простит.  
  
— Я могу попробовать создать поисковый артефакт, — предложил молчавший до этого Карлус Поттер. — Но на это уйдет время, да и настраивать поиск на саму Меропу бессмысленно: магов ее уровня в Британии как ряски в шотландских болотах. А вот с ребенком может и сработать. Как я понял, он может родиться весьма сильным. Не так ли, Вальбурга?  
  
Та кивнула.  
  
— Сила требует выхода, а у Гонтов ее было немало в прежние времена. Слизерины и Певереллы в предках, как-никак. Вот только боюсь, сгорит Меропа, не потянет ее кровь способного ребенка. Вот что, Карлус, займись поисковым артефактом. Дурное у меня предчувствие.  
  
Поттер тут же совершенно серьезно кивнул: интуиции любой женщины Шабаша было принято доверять. А уж Высшей тем более. Пусть она только посвящена, но силы Рода просыпаются быстро, а в роду Блэков было достаточно Высших, чтобы Вальбурга уже сейчас могла ими управлять.  
  
После слов Вальбурги разговор о Гонтах сошел на нет. Вскоре к ним присоединились Лукреция с Игнатиусом, и главной темой беседы стала предстоящая свадьба, которую решено было назначить на Белтайн. Вальбурга, несмотря на возросшую симпатию к кузине, слушать о типичных девичьих вещах не желала и, пару раз кивнув в ответ на вопросы, поспешила поздороваться с другими гостями. Правда, едва не столкнулась с чем-то снова недовольной матерью, но было вовремя отвлечена обернувшимся к ней Ноттом-старшим.  
  
— Леди Блэк, — лорд Нотт оторвался от разговора с другими гостями и галантно поцеловал руку Вальбурге.  
  
— Я хотела бы поблагодарить за изобретательность вашего сына, лорд Нотт. Похвальная способность найти выгоду в любой ситуации.  
  
— Он всегда рад утереть нос Дамблдору, — Нотт шутливо поклонился. — Профессор берет на себя слишком много.  
  
— Вы правы. Так открыто удовлетворять свое задетое самолюбие за счет учеников просто отвратительно. К тому же дети не виноваты, что он не разделяет убеждения их семей.  
  
— Сейчас он только профессор трансфигурации, но, как я слышал от своего друга, в скором времени Альбус Дамблдор надеется занять пост директора Хогвартса.  
  
— Надеяться он может до бесконечности, — Вальбурга заметно скривилась и передернула плечами. — Диппет хоть и ужасающе стар, но все еще находится в здравом уме. Мы недавно встречались, и директор весьма горячо пообещал, что если и покинет Хогвартс, то только вперед ногами и не раньше, чем выпустятся все Блэки. Думаю, теперь это событие можно оттянуть до тех пор, пока школу не закончит ваш сын и отпрыск Малфоев, — на этих словах она позволила себе улыбнуться. — А до того времени следовало бы найти кандидатуру на пост директора поприличнее предателя крови. Смею надеяться, Совет попечителей будет не против заняться этим вопросом?  
  
— Шутите? Никто не хочет, чтобы школой управлял человек с крамольными идеями. Разве что такие же предатели крови, как и его семья. Но, к счастью, большинство преподавателей и членов совета солидарны с нашим мнением.  
  
— Тем не менее, лорд Нотт, Дамблдор умудрился занять место преподавателя и не собирается его покидать. Хотя в былые времена, имея печать предателя, не стоило и рассчитывать на место лучше, чем торговец в лавке Лютного.  
  
— Он умудрился завести неплохие связи в министерстве магии. К тому же, из-за победы над Гриндевальдом Дамблдор приобрел некий вес в обществе, особенно среди полукровок и магглорожденных.  
  
— Много ли умения надо, чтобы победить того, кому ты небезразличен? Бурная ночка накануне, пафосная речь и, зуб даю, Геллерт добровольно отправился в Нурменгард. Слухи же, имеют свойство обрастать невероятными фактами. Лишнее слово тут, неправильный эпитет там, и вот уже Альбус Дамблдор — великий волшебник, одолевший могучего черного мага, за что ему почет, уважение, место преподавателя в Хогвартсе и взгляд сквозь пальцы на всякие “мелкие чудачества”.  
  
— А потом нам расхлебывать последствия этих чудачеств, — закончил за Вальбургу лорд Нотт. — Вы просто невероятно правы во всем, миледи. Признаюсь, я до последнего момента сомневался в правильности вашего избрания в главы Шабаша. Но вашей проницательности и мудрости можно лишь позавидовать, — он отсалютовал бокалом и покрутил головой, кого-то высматривая среди гостей. — Прошу меня извинить, леди, кажется пришла пора спасать свою жену от скучного общества старых дам и пригласить, наконец, на танец.  
  
Как раз в этот момент к ним подошел Орион.  
  
— Пожалуй, мою жену тоже стоит пригласить на танец. Хватит решать важные вопросы, моя дорогая. Сегодня твой день, пора и развлечься немного.  
  
И под легкий смех Вальбурги он увлек её в толпу танцующих.


	3. Chapter 3

В дом на Гриммо, оставленный ей в наследство дедушкой Сигнусом, Вальбурга решила перебраться не дожидаясь Белтайна, на который было назначено бракосочетание Лукреции и Игнатиуса. Уж слишком утомляли ее многочисленные родственники, обитавшие в мэноре, особенно мать. Ирма, поняв, что Лукреция обладает куда более мягким характером, чем непокорная дочь, взяла в оборот ее и Меланию, и теперь вовсю руководила приготовлениями к очередной свадьбе. Вальбурге было жаль кузину, которая с каждым днем выглядела все более несчастной, но собственные нервы были дороже. Да и все эти типично девичьи вещи, вроде выбора платья и цветов для украшения бальной залы, вызывали у нее мигрень. Ко всему прочему, через пару месяцев вернется из Хогвартса Орион, по которому Вальбурга очень скучала, а уединиться в мэноре представлялось задачей практически невыполнимой. Чего только стоили постоянные скандалы из-за Цедреллы, собиравшейся замуж за одного из Уизли, сына предателя крови. От этих разборок Вальбурга предпочла отстраниться, прекрасно понимая, что крики и угрозы выбросить мятежную девицу из рода ни к чему не приведут. Все Блэки были своенравны, в их жилах текла горячая кровь, и Цедрелла не была исключением. Вальбурге же хватало и матери, не смирившейся до конца как с ее браком с троюродным братом, так и с посвящением в Высшие Шабаша.  
  
В старинный дом на площади в центре Лондона она аппарировала и тут же поморщилась от запаха пыли. Здесь никто не жил уже два года, со смерти старого Сигнуса. Тогда же все домовики переселились в мэнор, в котором жили практически все представители немаленького семейства.  
  
\- Кричер! - позвала Вальбурга своего домовика. Эльф появился тут же, склонил ушастую голову, ожидая приказов. - Какого Мордреда к моему переезду не подготовили дом? Где Мимси и Динни?  
  
\- Кричер просит прощения, дорогая хозяйка должна наказать Кричера, - тут же запричитал тот, прижимая уши к голове. - Все эльфы в мэноре, госпожа, заняты приготовлениями к свадьбе госпожи Лукреции и господина Игнатиуса.  
  
\- Приготовления к этой дементоровой свадьбе длятся аж с самого Рождества! Еще немного и господин Игнатиус передумает жениться, поостережется войти в нашу буйную семейку!  
  
\- Кричер виноват, хозяйка! Кричер плохой эльф! Кричер выполнял приказ госпожи Ирмы и совсем забыл о переезде хозяйки!  
  
\- Матушка в своем репертуаре, - фыркнула Вальбурга. - Отправляйся в мэнор и притащи сюда пару толковых эльфов. К завтрашнему дню это место должно быть похоже на дом, а не на гнездо акромантула, - в ответ на каждую ее фразу домовик кивал, опуская голову все ниже. - Отдай распоряжение Динни, чтобы купила продуктов, да посвежее, завтра будут гости. А ежели матушка снова решит, что ее приказы важнее, пошли ее к гриндилоу и напомни, что в проклятьях мне нет равных в нашей семье. Свободен!  
  
Домовик исчез тут же с негромким хлопком, заставив Вальбургу удовлетворенно улыбнуться. Она любила этого старого ворчуна за исполнительность и расторопность, а еще за то, что тот терпеть не мог ее мать. Можно быть уверенной: ее слова он передаст в точности, не забыв еще и вставить что-нибудь от себя.  
  
Пока домовик разыскивает по мэнору свободных эльфов, Вальбурга решила не бездельничать, а прибраться хотя бы в гостиной и прихожей. Разумеется, в силу своего происхождения, она не собиралась пачкать руки уборкой, которая входила в обязанности эльфов, но как и любая девушка ее возраста, бытовыми заклинаниями владела в совершенстве. Да и дышать пылью в ожидании эльфов она не собиралась. Первым делом Вальбурга парой взмахов палочки избавилась от паутины в углах и пыли на мебели. Обновила цвет обоев, сделав их немного светлее, разбудила зеркало, которое тотчас же принялось рассыпаться в комплиментах новой хозяйке дома. Еще несколько заклинаний вернули былую, будто уснувшую, яркость гобелену с семейным древом. Дом Сигнуса и Виолетты оживал, впитывая в себя буйную магию Вальбурги, просыпался от каждого мановения палочки и превращался пусть в небольшой, но весьма роскошный особняк, достойный представительницы семьи Блэк.  
  
Кричер в сопровождении двух трясущихся от страха домовиков появился в тот момент, когда Вальбурга в раздумьях смотрела на головы эльфов, развешанные над лестницей, ведущей на верхние этажи. Что ни говори, Виолетта была дамой эксцентричной, хоть и ни разу не Блэк. Вальбурга только собралась уничтожить это сомнительное украшение, как Кричер упал на колени перед двумя из них и, подметая ушами пол, принялся громко причитать. Из его воплей Вальбурга умудрилась понять только что-то про благородных, дорогих и любимых дядюшек, трудолюбивейших и вернейших эльфов дома Блэк.  
  
\- Ты что же, Кричер, намекаешь на то, чтобы я оставила это… убранство?  
  
\- Если хозяйка позволит… Кричер каждый день будет протирать пыль с дорогих дядюшек, Кричер рад видеть своих родственников снова!  
  
\- А вот я некоторых своих и живыми видеть не хочу, - хмыкнула она, опуская палочку. Негоже, конечно, удовлетворять прихоти собственных домовиков, но Кричер был хорошим и верным эльфом, было за что побаловать старика. - Что ж, будь по-твоему. Думаю, Ориону понравится. Да и неугодных гостей будет чем припугнуть. И займись делом, Кричер. Твои дядюшки уже давно мертвы и вполне могут подождать, в отличие от меня.  
  
Домовик тут же закивал, попутно раз десять отблагодарив “дорогую и любимую хозяйку”, и отправился командовать приведенными эльфами. Вальбурга направилась наверх, осмотреть оставшуюся часть дома, прикинуть, что нужно приобрести, какие заклинания стоит обновить, и проверить, не завелась ли в доме какая-нибудь пакость, вроде докси и боггартов. Уж очень любили эти паразиты старые дома, в которых долгое время никто не жил. На первый взгляд, никаких намеков на тех же докси не обнаружилось, но на всякий случай, портьеры стоило выбросить. Да и были они невзрачными и простыми, совершенно не вяжущимися с тем роскошным убранством, которое проглядывало из под слоя пыли. К тому же, Дорея, чьему утонченному вкусу можно было доверять, будет рада помочь с обустройством дома и выбором всяких уютных мелочей.  
  
Единственный боггарт обнаружился в большой комнате на четвертом этаже, которой предстояло стать хозяйской спальней. Когда Вальбурга открыла дверцы шкафа, он долго не мог определиться, какую форму принять, в итоге обратился в полупрозрачного паука. Их Вальбурга, в общем-то не боялась, скорее, не любила и находила существами весьма противными. Скривившись в брезгливой гримасе, она махнула палочкой и произнесла заклинание, бесследно уничтожившее это бесполезное создание. Избавляться от боггартов при помощи Ридикулуса она считала верхом идиотизма и магического бессилия.  
  
Из небольшого ридикюля, висевшего у нее на поясе, Вальбурга достала четыре уменьшенных сундука и вернула им прежние размеры, оказавшиеся весьма внушительными. В одном были уложены ее любимые платья, пусть не по последней моде, которая была перенята у магглов, но красивые и дорогие, несколько украшений, доставшихся по наследству от бабки Элладоры и пары особо любивших ее тетушек. Во втором - многочисленные книги, мешочек с рунами, пара ритуальных кинжалов, при виде которых вздрагивал даже ее батюшка, три хрустальных флакона со слезами феникса, кровью дракона и ядом акромантула, способным убить жертву за несколько секунд. Два оставшихся же чемодана были забиты мантиями и костюмами Ориона, который предпочитал всегда выглядеть, как подобает молодому лорду. Вальбурга нередко поддевала супруга тем, что количеством одежды и запонок он может запросто переплюнуть трех девиц рода Блэк вместе взятых. Хотя, никогда не догонит ни одного представителя семейства Малфоев.  
  
Оставив сундуки открытыми, чтобы эльфы смогли разложить вещи, она спустилась в библиотеку, в которой, если верить каталогам педантичного дедушки, водились весьма любопытные фолианты. Одной из таких оказалась «Волхование всех презлейшее» за авторством Годелота, знаменитого темного мага Средневековья. Стоило Вальбурге дотронуться до корешка книги, как та завопила, словно баньши.  
  
\- Будешь орать, пущу на растопку камина, - пригрозила она, отчего истеричная книжонка заткнулась и сама потянулась к руке. - То-то же.  
  
Подхватив книгу и яблоко из корзинки, которые расставили по очищенной части дома расторопные эльфы, Вальбурга направилась в гостиную. Та уже сверкала чистотой, грязные портьеры были сняты и в большое окно светило тусклое лондонское солнце. Расположившись на диване, она погрузилась в чтение. Определенно, средневековые маги знали толк в темной магии. За изучением одного из ритуалов, она не сразу заметила, как вспыхнул зеленым пламенем камин, и оттуда показалась аккуратно причесанная голова Цедреллы.  
  
\- Вальбурга? Мне сказали, что тебя можно найти здесь. Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой, можно войти?  
  
Вальбурга тяжело вздохнула, видимо, ее все же собираются втянуть в эту затянувшуюся разборку без ее желания. Наверное, стоило сразу же наложить запрет на посещение этого дома всем представителям семьи Блэк. Ну разве что, кроме Дореи и Лукреции, при условии что последняя не стала бы жаловаться на катящуюся к дементорам свадьбу.  
  
\- Входи, - она отложила книгу и поднялась с дивана.  
  
Едва услышав разрешение, Цедрелла вышла из камина, отряхивая весьма скромную мантию от осевшего пепла. Она была довольно высокой, по сравнению с самой Вальбургой, а лицо ее, хоть и миловидное, было все же несколько простоватым. В отличие от сестер, Каллидоры и Чарис, она не унаследовала диковатой красоты Блэков. К тому же, в последнее время стригла волосы по маггловской моде, в то время как остальные девицы из семьи предпочитали оставлять распущенными длинные крутые локоны. Разве что Дорея чаще остальных собирала волосы в аккуратную прическу, что ей, впрочем, невероятно шло.   
  
\- Чем обязана, Цедрелла? Кажется, я достаточно ясно выразила свое отношение ко всему… происходящему между тобой и нашим семейством, - голос ее, и в обычном состоянии довольно резкий, сейчас напоминал острую сталь.  
  
\- Я пришла за благословением Высшей, Вальбурга. Я знаю, что ты, как и прочие, не одобряешь моего брака с Септимусом, но…  
  
\- Разумеется, я его не одобряю. Как могу я, представительница древнего благородного рода, супруга будущего лорда, поддерживать твой брак с одним из этих нищих Уизли? С Уизли, отца которого иначе, как предателем крови, в приличном обществе не величают?  
  
Цедрелла опустила голову и сжала кулаки. Она злилась, Вальбурга видела это, но сдерживала свой нрав, все еще лелея надежду, что ее выслушают и выполнят просьбу.  
  
\- Это всего лишь предрассудки всех чистокровных снобов, Септимус ничем не хуже других волшебников. Он не маггл, не сквиб, не грязнокровка, даже не полукровка, - проговорила она спустя пару минут, когда немного успокоилась. - Он чистокровный волшебник...  
  
\- Чистокровный, отец которого публично высказывал идеи о равенстве магов и магглов. Мало того, признавал их превосходство над нами! Я не испытываю ненависти к магглам, Цедрелла, я живу в доме, расположенном в маггловской части Лондона. Но я также признаю, что нам не по пути с ними. Уж лучше приличный грязнокровка с незапятнанной репутацией, чем член рода, который опозорил собственный глава. Любую грязнокровую девочку, обладающую особыми талантами, я приму в Шабаш, обучу ее всему, что знаю. Если она будет достойна, даже передам место Высшей. Но к тем, кто восхищается их варварским оружием, убивающим за раз людей больше, чем способно убить Адское пламя, я не испытываю ничего, кроме презрения.  
  
\- И это говорит темная волшебница, знающая о ядах больше, чем мастера зельеварения, - в голосе Цедреллы послышалась откровенная неприязнь, отчего Вальбурга скривилась в усмешке.  
  
\- Ты тоже темная волшебница, Цедрелла, не забывай это. Яд же - благородное орудие убийства, придуманное в древние времена для того, чтобы тихо убирать соперников. Одним флаконом яда можно убить человек десять, не больше. В то время как маггловские бомбы за раз убивают тысячи людей, без разбора, мужчин, женщин, стариков и детей. И после этого мы, темные волшебники, зло во плоти, застрявшие в устаревших традициях?  
  
Цедрелла вздрогнула и закусила губу. Она знала, что Вальбурга права, каждое слово ее звучало словно удар хлыста. Но отступать от своего не собиралась. По ее мнению, не было ничего важнее любви, ведь и сама Вальбурга вышла замуж за своего кузена, не обращая внимания на осуждение в обществе и недовольство собственной матери.  
  
\- Я знаю о чем ты думаешь сейчас, - резкий голос вырвал Цедреллу из ее мыслей. Не смей сравнивать Ориона со своим нищим Уизли. Он будущий лорд, благородный человек и могущественный маг, мой брак с которым одобрила сама Магия.  
  
\- Магия может ошибаться, - тут же возразила Цедрелла. Сделала она это зря, ибо в следующий момент Вальбурга оказалась рядом с ней и с размаху влепила звучную пощечину.  
  
\- За такие слова тебя выгонят из рода и выжгут со всех гобеленов, Цедрелла. Лорд Арктурус не из тех, кто позволит бросать тень на семейство Блэк.  
  
\- Ты не глава семьи, не тебе решать это! - прижимая ладонь к щеке, проговорила Цедрелла.  
  
\- Я глава Шабаша и сноха главы рода, - возразила Вальбурга, презрение в ее голосе стало совсем явным. - Благословения на брак ты не получишь, с этого момента ни ты, ни твой муж не имеют права просить никакой помощи у Шабаша. Твои будущие дети также никогда не войдут в Шабаш, но если ты когда-нибудь пожелаешь, я их благословлю, как того требуют традиции.  
  
Ответить на это Цедрелле было нечего, не такого разговора она ожидала, но оспаривать решения Высшей было не в ее власти. Она не хотела покидать семью, до последнего ждала понимания хотя бы со стороны Вальбурги, пусть и горячей, но мудрой женщины в их семье.  
  
\- Уходи, Цедрелла, я не желаю видеть тебя больше ни в этом доме, ни в Шабаше. Ты сделала свой выбор, и я искренне желаю тебе никогда о нем не пожалеть.  
  
Цедрелла стояла, опустив голову и впившись ногтями в собственные ладони, по щекам ее текли злые слезы. Она медленно развернулась и сделала шаг к камину, когда тот вдруг вспыхнул. Из зеленого пламени вышла Дорея в сопровождении Карлуса Поттера, об обещанном визите которых Вальбурга успела забыть.  
  
\- Что здесь происходит?.. - оценив зрелище, спросила Дорея и тут же замолчала, понимая, что только что случилось то, чего все они уже давно ожидали: мятежную родственницу больше не рады видеть в кругу семьи.  
  
\- Уже ничего, - Цедрелла наконец выпрямилась и посмотрела на кузину. Легко склонила голову, приветствуя Поттера, и быстрым шагом преодолела расстояние до еще бросающего зеленые искры камина. - Прощайте.  
  
\- Не будем сейчас об этом, - тут же пресекла все возможные расспросы Вальбурга. - Мне нужно выпить пару стаканов огневиски, прежде чем я буду готова обсуждать эту тему.  
  
Дорея и Карлус понимающе кивнули: лишаться даже самых неблагонадежных родственников было неприятно.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, вы пришли не только для того, чтобы помочь мне обустроить жилище?  
  
\- Помнишь свою просьбу отыскать Меропу Гонт? - тут же приступил к делу Карлус и выложил на небольшой журнальный столик золотой медальон с выгравированной на нем змеей. - Я увидел эту вещицу в лавке «Боргин и Бэркс». Это медальон Салазара Слизерина, насколько я знаю, долгое время он принадлежал Гонтам и передавался из поколения в поколение.  
  
\- Родством со Слизерином старый Марволо гордился больше всего, - заметила Вальбурга, проведя пальцами по поверхности медальона. - Он бы никогда не продал его, даже если бы умирал с голода.  
  
\- Хозяин лавки сказал, что выкупил “безделушку” у какой-то женщины за десять галлеонов, - на этой фразе скривилась даже Дорея. Заплатить за известный артефакт такую цену мог либо идиот, не знающий историю магии, либо законченный ублюдок. - Он уверен, что женщина была на сносях, причем, на весьма позднем сроке. Это случилось несколько месяцев назад.  
  
\- Мы можем попробовать отыскать ее по остаточной магии? - поинтересовалась Вальбурга, на что получила кивок со стороны Карлуса. - Меропа, идиотка, что ж ты не обратилась ни к кому за помощью... Что-то мне подсказывает, что двумя стаканами огневиски не обойтись. Помнится, подвалы дедушки Сигнуса никогда не пустовали. Кричер! Тащи в гостиную вина поприличнее!  
  
***  
  
Сигнус Блэк, заканчивавший Хогвартс в этом году, ничем не отличался от других студентов седьмого курса. У него не было времени на сплетни и посиделки, большую часть времени он проводил в библиотеке, раз за разом ловя себя на мысли, что забыл абсолютно все, чему его учили все эти годы. Сегодня жертвой мозгового штурма и непростительной, как для одного из лучших учеников школы, зубрежки стал учебник трансфигурации. Положа руку на сердце, Сигнус мог поклясться, что не было предмета ни для кого из слизеринцев хуже того, что преподавал Дамблдор. Сигнусу, как впрочем и любому представителю змеиного дома, была непонятна подобная острая ненависть. Нет, разумеется он понимал, что у Дамблдора, пропагандирующего всеобщее равенство и прогрессивные взгляды, было что предъявить ученикам, происходившим из старинных чистокровных семейств. Тем, чьи матери, тетки, сестры, будущие жены входили в Шабаш, куда с глупым упорством рвался он сам, очевидно, полагая себя вторым Мерлином. Преподаватель трансфигурации не слушал и не желал слушать доводов мудрых волшебников, пытавшихся донести до него простую мысль: даже мужчинам из рода Блэк, который являлся основой Шабаша, вход туда был закрыт. Он продолжал трясти бородой, размахивать мантией, уподобляясь разноцветному павлину, и обвинял всех вокруг в предвзятости и закоснелости. Наживая тем самым врагов даже среди самых лояльных семейств, вроде Поттеров, Гринграссов и Пруэттов.   
  
Но чего Сигнус не понимал, так это того, насколько идиотом нужно быть, чтобы продвигать свою позицию путем унижения всех без исключения студентов Слизерина. Не раз и не два на своих уроках он пытался выставить неграмотным зазнайкой очередного чистокровного ученика из тех, чьи семьи были лояльны Шабашу. Причем, чаще всего делал это в присутствии гриффиндорцев, среди которых магглорожденных и полукровок было больше всего. Грязнокровки зазнавались, мнили себя великими магами и лезли под палочки всем без исключения слизеринцам и большинству рейвенкловцев. За что, разумеется получали парочкой фамильных проклятий, бежали в Больничное крыло к старому Ланселоту Пруэтту, от которого огребали еще раз, для профилактики. Потом со Слизерина летели баллы, и внутришкольная война уходила на новый виток.  
  
\- Никогда еще так сильно не мечтал закончить эту Мордредову школу, - проговорил Сигнус, обращаясь к подошедшему и отчего-то мрачному Ориону.  
\- К дементорам школу, - согласился тот и протянул очередной выпуск “Ежедневного пророка”. - На вот, почитай.  
  
\- Фу, Орион, как не стыдно читать эту бульварную писанину? - Сигнус скривился, но газету взял.  
  
 _“Не успели утихнуть разговоры вокруг скандальной свадьбы Ориона и Вальбурги Блэков (которые приходятся друг другу, к тому же, троюродными братом и сестрой - прим. редакции), состоявшейся летом прошлого года, как магическую Британию вновь всколыхнули вести о готовящемся бракосочетании в этой известной семье. На этот раз между Лукрецией, сестрой уже упомянутого Ориона Блэка, и Игнатиусом Пруэттом, являющимся наследником своего рода. По информации, полученной из достоверного источника, мы знаем, что мисс Лукреция довольно долго отказывала своему жениху, ссылаясь на древний обычай. По традиции, все женщины ее семьи заключают брак только в присутствии и с согласия Высшей ведьмовского сообщества, носящего название “Шабаш”. По слухам, мистер Пруэтт был готов даже разорвать помолвку, однако представители семьи Блэк отрицают подобное._  
Однако, согласно все тому же источнику, не одна, а две девушки этого рода будут сочетаться браком в день Белтайна. Цедрелла, дочь младшего сына Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка, обнародовала свою помолвку с Септимусом Уизли. В отличие от большинства членов своей семьи, эта прелестная особа обладает более прогрессивными взглядами, что в нынешних условиях засилья изживших себя предрассудков, является особо ценным. Представители семьи Блэк отказались от комментариев относительно этого брака. Однако, ходят слухи, что леди Вальбурга Блэк назвала подобную связь “возмутительным мезальянсом”.  
Редакция, а также некоторые уважаемые читатели и почитатели нашего журнала надеются, что представители древних чистокровных семейств последуют примеру мисс Цедреллы, ибо только так магическое общество сможет развиваться и не погрязнет в замшелых традициях, вроде союзов между родственниками”  
  
С каждым предложением Сигнус мрачнел и кривился так, будто его только что угостили лимоном.  
  
\- Вальбурга видела?  
  
\- Ага. Прислала мне сову с обещанием развеять в пыль редакцию этой мордредовой газетенки. Ты на имя автора глянь.  
  
\- “Автор статьи - Октавиус Уизли”, - прочитал вслух Сигнус. - Вот же рыжие тараканы! Это который из них?  
  
\- А я откуда знаю? - Орион пожал плечами и сел напротив кузена. - Я в них не разбираюсь.  
  
\- Зуб даю, не обошлось без нашего профессора трансфигурации. Уж больно знакомые пассажи про “засилье изживших себя предрассудков” и “развитие магического сообщества”. За эту статейку по “Ежедневному пророку” и очередному Уизли, старые семьи, конечно проедутся, лорд Арктурус и матушка с батюшкой молчать не будут, не будь я Блэк. Однако, тенденция безрадостная.  
  
\- Пара таких статеек в год, подкидывание дров во вражду между студентами, и все мы взвоем от “прогрессивных взглядов”, - заключил Орион. - А там и Диппет на пенсию уйдет, или, не приведи Мерлин, помогут ему отойти в мир иной. Дамблдора в директора, власть грязнокровкам, а все чистокровные семьи - сплошь темные волшебники, мечтающие захватить мир и уничтожить магглов.  
  
Сигнус кивнул: он и сам приходил к подобным выводам, как и все мало-мальски политически подкованные студенты из приличных семей. Если идеи Дамблдора обретут популярность, взвоют все чистокровные. Шабаш рано или поздно пошлет к Моргане нейтралитет и принцип “Нет ничего важнее Магии и Рода”, а там и до войны недолго.  
  
\- Эй, Блэки, против кого дружим? - Сигнус собирался было высказать свои выводы, когда рядом раздался звонкий мальчишечий голос, знакомо растягивающий гласные.  
  
Мрачный Орион огрызнулся тут же:  
  
\- Пошел вон, мелочь, не лезь в разговоры взрослых.  
  
\- А я, между прочим, по делу, - не обращая никакого внимания на их недовольство, Абраксас Малфой уселся на свободный стул. - О, знакомая писанина, я с утра уже проникался идеями нашего будущего директора.  
  
\- Малфой, не доводи Ориона еще больше, он и так злой, как дикий гиппогриф. Не до тебя, - Сигнус попытался избавиться от сующего везде свой нос Абраксаса.  
  
\- Подожди-ка, - Орион, даже будучи не в самом лучшем расположении духа, умудрился уцепить главную мысль. - Что еще за новости про будущего директора?  
  
\- А новости, Блэки, в том, что пока все обсуждают эту писанину, всеми нами любимый профессор примеривается к креслу директора. Маменька с утра письмо прислала, где пером по пергаменту написано, что он является первой кандидатурой на сей пост в случае отставки директора Диппета. Думаю, вы знаете, что мой достопочтенный батюшка входит в Попечительский Совет. Так вот, на недавнем собрании многие его члены высказались в пользу великого победителя Гриндевальда и сочли его достойным магом, “способным оказать защиту и поддержку наших детей”.  
  
\- Насколько я знаю, Диппет чуть ли не магией поклялся Шабашу, что не покинет поста директора до тех пор, пока в школе учится хотя бы один представитель причастных семей, - возразил Сигнус.  
  
\- Диппет может клясться чем угодно, хоть собственными портками, вот только Дамблдор припомнил Совету один случай. Помните, в прошлом году две дуры с Гриффиндора поперлись в полнолуние в лес, “на единорогов посмотреть”, где их сожрала какая-то тварь? - дождавшись кивка от обоих Блэков, Абраксас продолжил. - Ну так вот, оказывается, тварью был оборотень. Вы же знаете Фенрира Сивого и какое он имеет отношение к всеми нами любимой ведьмовской организации?  
  
\- Предположим, знаем. Только какое это имеет отношение к директорству Дамблдора?  
  
\- Напрямую - никакого. Однако, оборотни, если вы в курсе, имели право обучаться в Хогвартсе. Разумеется, подобное не афишировалось, да и случалось редко, нужно было контролировать внутреннего зверя, каждое полнолуние запираться в подвале и сажать себя на цепь. Но случалось - факт.  
  
\- Хм, кажется помню одного такого, - задумался Сигнус. - Я тогда на первом курсе учился, а он уже заканчивал седьмой. Слизеринец, молчаливый и диковатый, в день полнолуния никогда его в гостиной не было.  
  
\- Ну так вот, наш старый добрый Альбус умудрился под шумок пропихнуть закон, согласно которому оборотни больше не имеют права на обучение в школе. Подсел на уши грязнокровкам и сочувствующим, мол, оборотни темные и дикие. Те тут же принялись вопить об опасности для их детишек, как же они смогут защититься от кровожадных тварей. Закон со скрипом приняли, а Дамблдор в глазах своих верных магглорожденных приобрел статус защитника всех слабых и обиженных. Отсюда и голоса в Совете, туда, к сожалению, не только чистокровные входят.  
  
\- Защититься они не могут… А Инсендио по шкуре уже отменили? Любого оборотня в чувство приводит, - ввернул Орион.  
  
\- Это ты у нас такой умный, полезные заклинания знаешь и в приличной семье воспитывался. А что взять с грязнокровок, которые Левиосой-то пользоваться не умеют?  
  
Сигнус задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице.  
  
\- Какой удобный для Дамблдора расклад вышел… Избавившись от оборотней, он убрал из Хогвартса часть лояльных к Шабашу, обезопасил себя на будущее путем избавления от опасных созданий, заручился поддержкой грязнокровок, и умудрился прилюдно ткнуть носом в фестралье дерьмо директора Диппета. Забираю свои слова обратно - Дамблдор вовсе не идиот.


	4. Chapter 4

Том Марволо Риддл, одиннадцатилетний сирота из приюта Вула в одиночестве бродил по извилистой и весьма странной улочке, носящей не менее странное название - Косой переулок. Сюда его отправил неприятного вида человек, представившийся Альбусом Дамблдором и оставивший после себя не самое лучшее впечатление. Шутка ли, прийти в приют, дети из которого никогда и никому не были нужны, назвать себя волшебником и при этом заставить отдать все сокровища, накопленные с таким трудом! Том злился всякий раз, когда вспоминал встречу, случившуюся несколько дней назад: никто, даже трижды волшебник, не смел звать его вором. Наверняка сей мистер понятия не имел о приютских порядках, по которым все друг другу враги. Еще и посмел предложить отправиться в Косой переулок вместе с ним. Разумеется, Том отказался. Человеку, который едва не сжег его шкаф, он доверять не собирался.   
Собственно, положительный момент в том посещении был только один: ему рассказали о магии, о школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, в которую он был зачислен с самого рождения, а главное о том, что он сам является волшебником. Том всегда знал, что он не такой, как другие. Например, мог разговаривать со змеями, поднимать в воздух предметы, а иногда и отваживать от себя других детей, когда те собирались обидеть его и сделать больно. Он знал, что миссис Коул за глаза называла его чудовищем, но ему было все равно. Те же Стаббс и Уолли получили за дело: не стоило говорить гадости о нем новеньким девочке и мальчику, с которыми Тому удалось найти мало-мальски общий язык.   
На самом деле, Том уже успел пожалеть о том, что отправился в магическую часть Лондона в одиночку. Несколько раз он сверялся со списком, написанным хоть и красивым, но жутко непонятным почерком, чтобы не пропустить ничего из покупок. Особенно важной была покупка волшебной палочки, но лавка именно с ними никак не попадался на глаза. Спрашивать у прохожих было неудобно: многие просто спешили, не обращая внимания на других, большинство же напоминали Тому каких-то сумасшедших, если судить по совершенно невообразимой одежде. К таким обращаться хоть с каким-то вопросом не хотелось совершенно: вдруг окажутся еще хуже этого Дамблдора. Наконец, отчаявшись и основательно замерзнув - погода в этом году в Британии была особенно отвратительна - он огляделся, отыскивая взглядом того, кто мог бы ему помочь и не выглядел бы при этом диковинной птицей.   
  
Наконец, удача улыбнулась Тому: почти навстречу ему шел молодой мужчина, бесспорно волшебник, но одетый весьма прилично, по сравнению с остальными. К тому же, на руках он держал собаку, одну из тех, которые так понравились Тому, но на приобретение которой у него не хватило бы всех денег, что имелись в простеньком мешочке.   
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - ровно держа спину, преградил ему дорогу Том, - я, кажется, немного заблудился. Не могли бы вы подсказать, как пройти к магазину, где торгуют волшебными палочками?   
  
Тот опустил на него глаза и смерил холодным, словно оценивающим взглядом, после которого Том пожалел, что не обратился к кому-нибудь другому. Сейчас, с расстояния в пару шагов, он сумел разглядеть и роскошь простой на первый взгляд мантии, и массивный перстень с драгоценными камнями. Такие обычно не снисходят до разговора со всякими мальчишками в обносках. Впрочем, отступать было поздно и Том, гордо вскинув голову, смотрел на привлекшего его внимание волшебника, ожидая хоть какого ответа.   
  
Абраксас Малфой, уважаемый волшебник двадцати четырех лет от роду, бродил по Косому переулку и с энтузиазмом мальчишки выбирал подарок для своего наследника. Не далее как утром у его сына, Люциуса, случился первый магический выброс, да такой силы, что повылетали стекла в белой гостиной. И это в два года с небольшим! Определенно, такие способности не следовало оставлять без поощрения и теперь нужно было отыскать что-нибудь особенное. Сначала Абраксас думал о покупке детской метлы, но его супруга воспротивилась этому. Да с такой категоричностью и огнем в глазах, что мигом вспомнились все ее французские предки, не гнушавшиеся разбавлять кровь союзами с вейлами. Воистину, не думал он, что обычно тихая и скромная Элизе может так шипеть. От родовых артефактов тоже пришлось отказаться: большинство из них были ощутимо темными и явно не подходили в качестве подарка двухлетнему ребенку.   
  
После долгих раздумий он решил поискать какое-нибудь животное, соответствующее статусу отпрыска великого рода. Дарить сыну сову еще было рано. Книзла? Девчачья же зверушка. Он даже подумывал отыскать где-нибудь нюхлера, чтобы тот приумножал будущее наследство Люциуса, но, поразмыслив, отказался от этой идеи. В итоге, почти весь день он бродил по магическим лавкам, пока случайно не наткнулся на человека, продававшего породистых щенков крапа. Щенки игриво возились в импровизированном загончике и радостно помахивали двумя хвостами. Больше не мучаясь сомнениями, лорд Малфой купил одного из них. Крап несомненно станет хорошим подарком для маленького сына. Эти собаки всегда были безгранично преданы своим хозяевам и, что самое важное, люто ненавидели магглов. Вот уж у кого стоило бы поучиться некоторым революционно настроенным полукровкам и их прихлебателям! Осталось лишь заглянуть в Отдел по контролю за магическими животными за лицензией на право обладания столь благородным животным.   
  
Абраксас уже было направился туда, когда путь ему преградил мальчишка в легкой и явно маггловской одежде, на редкость дешевой даже с виду, но чистой. Лето в Англии никогда не было особо жарким, но в этом году по своей паршивости превзошло само себя. Не было и пары дней без дождя и противного, пронизывающего ветра. Тонкий пиджак с застиранной рубашкой под ним, шорты чуть выше колен и длинные гольфы явно не могли согреть в такую погоду.   
  
\- Впервые в Косом переулке? - деловито спросил он наконец, хотя и знал уже ответ: дети из магических семей знают, где купить волшебную палочку едва ли не с рождения.   
  
\- Да, сэр, - почти в тон ему ответил мальчишка, ощутимо вздрогнув. Он словно уже и не ждал ответа и продолжал смотреть на Абраксаса из чистого упрямства.   
  
\- Как же родители отпустили тебя одного в незнакомое место?  
  
\- Я приютский, - тут же вскинулся мальчишка. - Впрочем, вас это совершенно не касается, я лишь хотел узнать, где можно приобрести волшебную палочку.  
  
Абраксас едва сумел удержать лицо от удивления и, чего греха таить, гнева. Не на мальчишку, хотя тот и оказался всего лишь грязнокровкой, а на Дамблдора, “великого волшебника и лучшего директора за всю историю Хогвартса” и весь преподавательский состав разом. Додуматься отпустить ребенка одного в Косой переулок! Что ж не сразу в Лютный? Там быстро возьмут в оборот красивого одиннадцатилетнего сироту.   
  
Видимо, в этот момент на его лице отразилось что-то эдакое, потому что мальчишка резко отшатнулся.  
  
\- Думаю, я отыщу магазин сам. Извините, сэр, что потратил ваше время, - и развернулся, чтобы направиться в противоположную сторону, но Абраксас успел схватить его за запястье. Кожа под пальцами оказалось ожидаемо холодной - мальчишка явно замерз.   
  
\- Подожди. Давай лучше пойдем в чайную, - Малфой кивнул в сторону большой вывески на углу, на которой была изображена дымящаяся чашка. - Я хочу знать, почему магглорожденного сироту отправили в незнакомое место без сопровождения.  
  
\- Миссис Коул говорила, что нельзя доверять незнакомым мужчинам и ходить с ними куда-либо, - заявил Том, но руку не выдернул.  
  
\- А еще твоя миссис наверняка говорила, что нельзя даже разговаривать с незнакомыми мужчинами, но ты нарушил это правило. К тому же, я могу представиться. Абраксас Малфой, а ему, - он кивнул в сторону притихшего щенка, которого держал второй рукой, - имя я еще не придумал.  
  
В его словах был смысл и Том все же кивнул после некоторых раздумий. Погреться и правда хотелось, а улица и чайная были местами людными, и в случае чего можно было поднять крик. Наверняка, что-то вроде полиции было и у магов.   
  
В кафе было уютно, тепло и вкусно пахло ароматным чаем и пирожными. Том с трудом подавил желание подтянуть к себе колени и обхватить обеими руками большую чашку с горячим шоколадом. Но подобные жесты были слишком детскими и даже вульгарными, а выглядеть неотесанным оборванцем Том не желал. Поэтому сидел, выпрямив спину и устроив ладони на коленях.   
  
Абраксас незаметно усмехнулся, глядя на это. Мальчишка понравился ему: несмотря на вежливый тон, он имел взгляд дерзкий и даже дикий. Так смотрит волк на охотника. Заметив, что тот продолжает едва заметно дрожать, Малфой бросил в него пару согревающих заклинаний. Мальчишка был явно удивлен, но виду не подал, лишь быстро глянул в его сторону и проводил взглядом исчезнувшую в складках мантии волшебную палочку.   
  
\- Для начала, как тебя зовут? - поинтересовался Абраксас, кончиками пальцев поглаживая задремавшего щенка.   
  
\- Том Марволо Риддл, - чинно представился мальчишка, выпрямившись еще больше, хотя казалось, это было уже невозможно.   
  
\- Итак, Том, объясни, как так вышло, что ты оказался тут один? - Малфою показалось знакомым второе имя мальчишки, но фамилия ни о чем не говорила, и он решил не заострять свое внимание. По крайней мере, пока.  
  
\- Недавно в приют, в котором я живу, пришел странный мужчина. Он представился Альбусом Дамблдором, после чего рассказал о Хогвартсе, школе, где обучают волшебников. - Абраксас был похож на приличного человека, по крайней мере, лучше этого Дамблдора, и Том решил рассказать все прямо. А может, все дело было в горячем шоколаде, из-за которого он расслабился. - Он сказал, что я тоже маг, и зачислен в школу с самого рождения. Потом дал список покупок и деньги, и предложил пойти со мной, но я отказался.   
  
\- Неужели наш великий добрый волшебник не понравился ребенку?   
  
\- Он назвал меня вором и заставил избавиться от кое-каких вещей. А еще поджег мой шкаф. Потом он, конечно, оказался целым, но согласитесь, сэр, глупо надеяться на расположение, когда поджигаешь шкаф сироты с единственной приличной одеждой.   
  
\- А ты что же, вор? - Абраксас изогнул бровь в фамильном малфоевском жесте.  
  
\- Вам не понять, вы никогда не жили в приюте, - Том хмуро кивнул на дорогие украшения.  
  
\- Верно, не жил, - согласился тот. Малфой хотел добавить еще что-то, но в этот момент миловидная официантка принесла заказанную еду.   
  
Абраксас даже на секунду восхитился тому, что мальчишка не набросился на еду, а принялся аккуратно работать ножом и вилкой.   
  
\- Ты слишком хорошо воспитан для приютского, - заметил он.  
  
\- Не хочу уподобляться этим, - Том скривился и кивнул в сторону семьи, дети из которой лезли руками в тарелку и громко верещали при этом.   
  
Впрочем, с незатейливым обедом Том расправился быстро, не забыл поблагодарить Малфоя и повторил просьбу подсказать, где находится магазин волшебных палочек. Несмотря на свою нелюбовь к магглорожденным, независимо от их возраста, пола и социального положения, Абраксасу стало жаль ребенка и он предложил не только подсказать, но и проводить Тома в лавку Олливандера. Сытый, согревшийся и разморенный Том отказываться от предложения не стал, и они втроем, если считать спавшего на руках Абраксаса щенка, отправились в магазин на южном конце Косого переулка.  
Палочка, которая, как объяснил мистер Олливандер, выбрала Тома, оказалась сделанной из редких материалов, тиса и пера феникса. Как следствие, стоила дороже, чем любая другая. Риддл с тоской пересчитал оставшиеся галлеоны и понял, что на приличную мантию денег уже не хватит: он видел цены в витринах “Твилфитт и Таттинг” и «Мантиях на все случаи жизни». Абраксас, увидев его замешательство, посоветовал обратиться в магазин подержанных мантий, где одевались все малоимущие волшебники. Недалеко от него они и расстались: Том, уже успевший немного изучить Косой переулок в помощи больше не нуждался, да и “Дырявый котел” был недалеко. Малфой же аппарировал с шумной улицы. В самое ближайшее время он собирался встретиться с Вальбургой Блэк, уж больно не давало ему покоя названное мальчишкой имя “Марволо”.  
  
***   
  
За прошедшие десять лет конфликт, разгоревшийся было между поборниками старых традиций и прогрессивными магглокровками несколько поутих. Теплое директорское место понравилось Дамблдору и терять его из-за постоянных стычек между студентами он не хотел. К тому же, выпустились из Хогвартса все Блэки, Розье и Нотт с Малфоем, а новые дети из Шабаша были куда менее заметными. Магический мир потихоньку забывал о победе великого светлого волшебника над Гриндевальдом, предпочитая заниматься собственными проблемами. Разумеется, не обошлось без эксцессов, вроде попыток назначения на должность министра магии магглорожденного волшебника, которые быстро пресекла Палата Лордов, в которую в тот год вошли Сигнус Блэк, братья Пруэтты и Карлус Поттер. Сторонники идей Дамблдора долго возмущались подобным неравноправием, но быстро утихли, когда поняли, что сам директор никак не реагирует на политические дрязги, а большинство магов вступать в конфликт с Палатой Лордов, члены которой имели прямое отношение к Шабашу, остерегались. Ко всему прочему, министром магии избрали Вильгельмину Тафт, волшебницу неглупую, порядочную и лояльно относившуюся и к чистокровным и к магглорожденным. Такая кандидатура устраивала всех.   
  
В том числе и главу Шабаша, Вальбургу Блэк, заимевшую в магическом обществе не только немалый авторитет, но и славу эксцентричной вспыльчивой особы. Последнему немало поспособствовала ее манера общения с Дамблдором, начинания которого Вальбурга подрывала с завидным успехом, порой доводя директора чуть не до апоплексического удара своими заявлениями о его семье и отношении к магглокровкам. К тому же, нисколько не ослабевший Шабаш и стремление молодых ведьмочек туда попасть неимоверно раздражали поборника новых ценностей. В магическом сообществе постепенно стали возвращаться к старым порядкам, когда в случае болезни и уж тем более со всем, что было связано с рождением детей, бежали не в Мунго, а к ведьмам из Шабаша. Грязнокровые девочки вовсю поглядывали в их сторону, восхищались и даже делали робкие попытки напроситься в ученицы. Особенно те, которые читали книги по истории, а не лекции профессора Биннса.   
  
Но сильнее всего Дамблдору на нервы действовало наличие в Совете попечителей Хогвартса представителей семьи Блэк. Особым пунктом в противостоянии Совета и новоявленного директора стало массовое увольнение преподавателей, и главным по значимости (и величине скандала), был уход Галатеи Вилкост. Вальбурга, признаться, всегда побаивалась Галатею, а уж когда та принималась ругаться - завидовали даже завсегдатаи Лютного. Тогда свой и без того немаленький словарный запас она значительно пополнила, и долгое время проверяла всех присутствовавших на совете на наличие проклятий. А Дамблдору Вальбурга искренне посоветовала высовываться из Хогвартса как можно реже.   
По мнению же Абраксаса Малфоя, который при этом инциденте присутствовал, новоявленному директору подобная мера вряд ли поможет, когда в Хогвартс поступят братья Лестрейнджи, приходящиеся леди Вилкост родными внуками. Да и новое поколение Блэков, представленное на данный момент дочерьми Сигнуса, попортит Дамблдору немало крови. Чего стоила одна только малышка Белла, унаследовавшая буйный нрав Вальбурги, и которая в свои пять лет с точностью до строчки могла повторить «Родословную волшебников». А теперь еще был этот мальчик, Том Риддл, который вполне мог оказаться наполовину Гонтом, невзлюбивший директора с первого взгляда.   
  
Именно о нем Абраксас Малфой и собирался поговорить с Вальбургой. Сам он мало знал о семье Гонтов, слышал только, что в приличном обществе иначе как вырожденцами их называли редко. Когда-то они считались сильным родом с внушительным списком наследственных талантов, вроде знания парселтанга, выдающихся способностей к темной магии и зельеварению. Поговаривали, что редкая даже для темных волшебников склонность к некромагии тоже входила в этот список, но было это связано с родством с легендарными Певереллами или обуславливалось наличием какого-нибудь редкого артефакта, никто не знал. Вальбурга, занимавшаяся поисками ребенка Меропы все эти годы, не уставала говорить, что иногда излишняя маниакальность в отношении чистоты крови может навредить. И Гонты - самый яркий тому пример.   
  
Любопытство и нетерпение, несвойственные, в общем-то, представителям его семьи, настолько захватили Малфоя, что он не стал отправлять сову, как того предписывали правила приличия, а связался с Вальбургой через камин. Хотя в любом другом случае он постарался бы избежать использования данного вида связи Абраксас: недолюбливал каминную сеть за вечную сажу на волосах и мантиях.   
  
Вальбурга отозвалась сразу же, как только голова Малфоя показалась в зеленых всполохах камина.  
  
\- Абраксас, чем обязана? Если это не срочно, то будь любезен, загляни попозже? Малышка Нарси приболела, Друэлла просила заглянуть к ним.   
  
\- Не знаю, срочное дело или нет, но оно может касаться Меропы Гонт. Точнее, ее ребенка.   
  
\- Входи, - Вальбурга тут же отвлеклась от каких то пергаментов, резко выпрямилась и приглашающе махнула рукой. - Тебе удалось что-то узнать?   
  
Абраксас вышел из камина, брезгливо сморщившись и отряхивая мантию от пепла, на что Вальбурга закатила глаза и нетерпеливо передернула плечами.   
  
\- Малфой, ты прекрасен в любых обносках. Не тяни.  
  
\- Сегодня в Косом переулке я встретил мальчика одиннадцати лет, - последовал тот совету - заставлять Вальбургу ждать не стоило. - Ни на кого из Гонтов не похож, говорю сразу. Но представился он как Том Марволо Риддл.   
  
\- Марволо, так звали отца Меропы, - кивнула Вальбурга и прошлась по гостиной. В последнее время она всегда так делала, когда думала о чем-то важном. - Он хоть и был подонком, но Меропа уважала отца и вполне могла назвать сына его именем. Стоп, - она резко развернулась и прищурила глаза, глядя на Абраксаса. - Ты сказал, что встретил мальчишку в Косом? Одного? Меропа наверняка умерла, а за старым Гонтом мы следили.  
  
\- Мальчишка живет в маггловском приюте. И да, он был один, - кивнул Малфой, наблюдая за тем, как меняется Вальбурга в лице. Она всегда моментально делала правильные выводы, а значит сейчас стоит ожидать…   
  
\- Эта бородатая тварь отправила одиннадцатилетнего ребенка, воспитанного магглами, без сопровождения в Косой переулок?! Что ж сразу не в Запретный лес?  
  
\- Я подумал о Лютном, - Абраксас хмыкнул, и устроился на диване. Наблюдать за злой Вальбургой лучше было на расстоянии. - Лавка Олливандера, которую он искал, как раз находится недалеко оттуда.   
  
\- О да, там бы наверняка нашлись те, кто не отказался бы продемонстрировать одиннадцатилетнему мальчику “волшебные палочки”. Клянусь Морганой, когда-нибудь я отравлю Дамблдора! И яда быстрого действия он может не ждать.  
  
\- Миледи, обещайте, что я буду присутствовать при этом. Но что будем делать с мальчиком? Если он действительно сын Меропы, оставлять его у магглов нельзя. К тому же, насколько я успел понять по нескольким его фразам, Том умеет, - Абраксас сделал многозначительное ударение на этом слове, - пользоваться своей силой.  
  
Вальбурга в ответ лишь приподняла брови - удивить ее было сложно. Девочки Шабаша, независимо от возраста, порой выдавали такие стихийные выбросы, что восстановлению не подлежало ничего. Она постучала пальцем по нижней губе, раздумывая.   
  
\- Я должна посмотреть на него. Гонт или нет, если мальчишка в одиннадцать лет может контролировать свою магию, он может быть полезен. Ты знаешь, из какого он приюта?   
  
Абраксас покачал головой. Во время разговора с мальчишкой он и не подумал задать подобный вопрос. Да и сомневался, что осторожный и диковатый Том так просто выложит незнакомому человеку всю информацию о себе.   
  
\- Возьми Карлуса и Дорею, обыщите все приюты Лондона. Насколько я знаю, большая часть из них либо являются работными домами, либо принадлежат церкви, можно начать с них.  
  
\- Просишь меня отправиться к магглам, Вальбурга? - Малфой скривился. Магглов в их массе он не любил, искренне считая грубыми животными.  
  
\- Предлагаешь отправиться к магглам _мне_? - вздернула бровь та и сложила руки на груди. - В следующий раз будешь интересоваться действительно важными вещами, а не своей внешностью. Чтобы не приходилось шляться по неподобающим твоему сиятельству местам.   
  
Абраксасу оставалось только фыркнуть в ответ и, поднявшись с дивана, сразу же отправиться к Поттерам. Приказы леди Вальбурги стоило выполнять, даже если ты чистокровный в Мордред знает каком колене, а твои сейфы ломятся от золота.   
  
***   
  
После страшной маггловской войны приютов в Лондоне было немало, большая часть из них, как и говорила Вальбурга, принадлежала церкви. Абраксас сомневался, что Том найдется в одном из них: вряд ли ведьма, даже будучи в крайней нужде, оставила бы своего ребенка в подобном месте. Память о кострах Инквизиции у магов была почти генетической. Магглы всегда были щедры на расправы над всеми, кто отличался от привычного им стандарта, а уж церковь в этом деле и вовсе была впереди планеты всей. Но проверить надо было везде, идей, где именно искать Тома не было. Еще десять лет назад, когда поиски были особо активными, было понятно, что ни на один из артефактов Карлуса Поттера надежды не было. То ли Меропа, боясь своего папашу, провела какой-то защитный ритуал, то ли сам Гонт изгнал дочурку из семьи, вместе со всеми гипотетическими потомками, но все попытки отыскать ее и ребенка по слабой остаточной магии проваливались. Вальбурга злилась и проводила ритуалы один за другим, Поттер неделями не вылезал из мастерской, создавая очередной поисковый артефакт, но найти хоть какую-то зацепку не удавалось. Встреча Абраксаса могла оказаться самой настоящей удачей.  
После посещения четырех таких приютов, даже терпеливая и милая Дорея не выдержала, так громко и неприлично выругавшись, что заслушался даже привычный Абраксас. Последний из них оказался отвратительным даже по маггловским меркам: дети в нем были невозможно худыми, грязными и больными, а звуки, раздававшиеся из-за дверей одной комнатки, не оставляли простора воображению о том, как развлекались священнослужители со своими подопечными. Абраксас даже успел поблагодарить Мерлина и Моргану, что Вальбурги не было с ними, иначе гореть этому приходу в Адском пламени. Магов трудно было уличить в человеколюбии, зная о многообразии проклятий и ядов, в том же Хогвартсе до сих пор применяли телесные наказания. Но даже самые темные из них помыслить не могли об издевательствах над детьми. Их могли убить во время междоусобных разборок, ради мести, даже принести в жертву ради ритуала, но всегда это были Авада или нож в сердце, а не откровенное насилие.   
  
Над Лондоном потихоньку сгущались сумерки и было решено закончить день еще одним приютом, после которого, в случае неудачи, отправиться по домам. Пройдя по неуютной серой улице, несколько домов на которой так и не восстановили после войны, Абраксас, Дорея и Карлус оказались возле высоких чугунных ворот с надписью “Приют Вула”. Высокая решетка и серое, квадратное здание за ним больше напоминали тюрьму, чем место, где жили дети. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Абраксас постучал в облезлую, темно-зеленую дверь. Девица в фартуке, от которой отчетливо пахнуло хересом, с подозрением посмотрела на нежданных посетителей.   
  
\- Чем могу помочь? - поинтересовалась она.  
  
\- Мы ищем мальчика по имени Том Марволо Риддл, - памятуя об увиденном и услышанном в прошлом приюте, Дорея сразу же перешла к делу.   
  
\- Этот паршивец что-то натворил? - нахмурившись, поинтересовалась девица. - Проходите, я позову миссис Коул, она здесь начальница.   
  
Маги переглянулись, проходя в прихожую с черно-белыми полами. Зрелище было удручающим, но не настолько, как в предыдущих приютах. Полы были чистыми, стены выкрашены свежей краской, повсюду царил порядок. Правда, ни одного из детей не было видно, на вопрос об этом Марта (так назвала себя девица), сказала что сейчас как раз время ужина.   
  
Миссис Коул, неопределенного возраста женщина, худая, с резкими чертами лица вошла в прихожую и, точно как девица, оглядела магов с ног до головы. К слову, все трое были одеты вполне по-маггловски: Абраксас и Карлус в строгие костюмы, одинаковые в обоих мирах, на Дорее было темно-серое пальто и аккуратная шляпка.   
  
\- Меня зовут Дорея Поттер, - глядя на небогатую, но чистую обстановку приюта и не злое, а просто уставшее лицо миссис Коул, она успокоилась и сделала шаг вперед. - Это мой муж Карлус и друг семьи, Абраксас Малфой. Мы хотели бы увидеть мальчика по имени Том Риддл.  
  
\- О, конечно, пройдемте в мой кабинет, - судя по всему, миссис Коул не была рада их посещению, но вида не подала. - Дети сейчас ужинают.  
  
Пройдя вслед за ней, они оказались в тесной комнатке с разномастной мебелью и всего одним стулом, на который присела Дорея. Мужчины остались стоять чуть поодаль.  
  
\- Вы, случайно, не из той школы? - начала миссис Коул, не дожидаясь вопроса.   
  
Дорея подозрительно прищурилась и в итоге кивнула. Начало разговора ей не понравилось.   
  
\- Ох, надеюсь, вы не пришли сказать, что передумали, насчет зачисления Тома в этот ваш Хогвартс. Тот пожилой мужчина в странном наряде, уж простите, не помню имени, говорил, что данного обстоятельства уже ничто не изменит. Вот я и наговорила всякого… Но я просто хотела предупредить...  
  
\- Том Риддл действительно зачислен в школу под названием Хогвартс, - Дорея прервала ее и заговорила тихо, но уверенно. - И этого факта не изменит никакое обстоятельство.   
  
\- Просто… - от ее тона миссис Коул сникла. - Вы знаете, Том очень странный мальчик, я говорила об этом тому мужчине. Простите мою прямолинейность, но новость о том, что он не будет проводить здесь большую часть года, невероятно обрадовала меня… И честно говоря, я переживала, что из-за моих слов дирекция школы откажет в обучении.   
  
\- И в чем же выражается его странность? - холодно поинтересовался Абраксас. Ему была неприятна эта женщина: она хоть и пыталась быть искренней и казалась доброжелательной, в ее голосе не было заметно и доли заботы о детях, тем более о Томе. Ее интересовало только собственное удобство и благополучие, а не то, как и чем живет сирота и чем вызваны его “странности”.  
  
\- Я уже рассказывала…  
  
\- Так повторите еще раз! - Малфой повысил тон, но Карлус, более сдержанный и более терпимый к магглам, дернул его за рукав пиджака.   
  
Миссис Коул вздрогнула.  
  
\- Он мрачный и замкнутый… Никогда не плачет, делает странные вещи. Дети боятся его, да и я, признаться, тоже…   
  
\- Дети часто делают странные вещи, - по-прежнему тихо сказала Дорея, но Абраксас уловил в ее голосе холод и даже неприязнь. - Впрочем, до вашего мнения о мальчике нам нет дела, мы хотели бы...  
Договорить ей не дали - дверь в кабинет открылась, и на пороге показалась одна из воспитательниц приюта.   
  
\- Там… - запыхавшись, словно от бега, заговорила она, - в столовой… этот Риддл… ссорится со Стаббсом…


	5. Chapter 5

Том всегда с трудом уживался с другими детьми приюта, нередко становился объектом охоты старших мальчишек, задиристых и жестоких. Он быстро научился защищаться, особенно когда понял, что отличается от других. Лишь маленькая Эми Бенсон не считала его странным и иногда, уже поздней ночью, приходила в его комнату и просила почитать сказку. Впрочем, в присутствии других детей она не слишком охотно общалась с ним, предпочитая общество Денниса Бишопа. Том не осуждал ее и не обижался: приют был не тем местом, где стоило отбиваться от авторитетной компании ради замкнутого одиночки. 

Он предполагал, что после возвращения из Косого переулка начнутся проблемы: приютские вряд ли не заметят нового чемодана с вещами. Дети из приюта Вула не были избалованы обновками: средств, получаемых миссис Коул едва хватало на стандартные серые курточки и брюки с юбками, на столе что-то вкуснее овсянки и постного супа появлялось лишь на Рождество и Пасху. Поэтому, любая появившаяся новая вещь вызывала повышенное внимание со стороны всех детей, чаще всего с целью прибрать ее себе. Вернулся в приют Том в удачное время. Было время вечернего чая, и все дети находились в столовой. Только Марта, которая не любила его сильнее прочих воспитательниц, глянула подозрительно и зло. Быстрым шагом он пересек длинный коридор, направляясь к своей комнате, огляделся быстро по сторонам и войдя, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. И лишь после этого выдохнул свободно, будто только что совершил преступление. Хотя, на взгляд других детей, это и было преступлением: из всех богатств им были доступны лишь несколько общих на всех старых игрушек, да ракушки, которые они все собирали весной, когда ездили к морю. А у него теперь был целый чемодан новых и красивых вещей.  
Больше всего Том жалел, что на дверях не было защелок, по его мнению, они предотвратили бы много гадостей, из которых порча единственных вещей была невинной шалостью. Чемодан он кое-как запихал под кровать, натянул пониже серое покрывало и в сердцах посетовал, что придется идти на ужин. Это Эми или Деннис, как самые маленькие, могли сказать, что приболели, и кто-нибудь из воспитателей принес бы еду в их комнаты. Его же считали странным и “плохим”, и никогда не стали бы заботиться так, как заботились о других. К счастью, хотя бы болел он редко, трудно было разве что когда наступали морозы и именно на нем заканчивались теплые одеяла. 

За ужином не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего, разве что Стаббс задирал всех остальных больше обычного, но Тому из-за насыщенного дня было на это наплевать. Он мечтал закрыться в своей комнатке, подпереть дверь стулом и как следует рассмотреть все, что купил сегодня. Больше всего интересовала волшебная палочка, но пользоваться ей было нельзя, по крайней мере, так сказал мастер Олливандер. Можно было даже вылететь из школы, а этого Том не хотел точно. Хогвартс был его единственной возможностью вырваться из ненавистного приюта. А еще он хотел научиться магии, доказать всем, что он вовсе не странный мальчик из приюта, а самый настоящий и сильный волшебник.   
Склизкую овсянку и несладкий чай, больше похожий на заваренную пыль, Том проглотил в рекордно короткие сроки и, под укоризненными взглядами воспитательниц, так же быстро вернулся в комнату. Заблокировав дверь, достал чемодан и с любопытством ребенка начал изучать содержимое. Предназначение многих вещей он не то, что не знал, но и не мог даже предположить, и в итоге самыми интересными оказались книги. Хоть и подержанные, они все равно выглядели красивыми, кое-где на металлических уголках сохранилась позолота, а названия самих книг были не напечатаны уродливым угловатым шрифтом, а будто написаны вручную каллиграфическим почерком. Разумеется, содержания половины из них Том не понимал, и, переборов любопытство, отложил в сторону, взявшись за “Историю магии”. Маггловская история была одним из его любимых предметов на уроках, хоть и вела их очень скучная учительница, которой обучение приютских детей явно не доставляло удовольствия. Едва открыв книгу, он понял, что теперь уж точно хочет остаться в странном, незнакомом и немного страшном магическом мире навсегда. Обычный учебник казался сборником невероятных сказок, где волшебники делали невозможные вещи: сражались при помощи волшебных палочек и мощных заклинаний, подавляли восстания гоблинов… За чтением он не заметил, как уснул, а когда проснулся, за окном было уже совсем светло, а в дверь кто-то сильно стучал. Судя по голосу, это была ненавистная Марта, которая ругалась из-за того, что ей приходится будить всяких негодных мальчишек, вздумавших запираться. Пришлось снова прятать все свое богатство, закрывая чемодан одеялом, выходить из комнаты и надеяться, что никому не придет в голову сунуться сюда в его отсутствие. 

День прошел, как и прошлый вечер, под впечатлением от похода по Косому переулку и его чудес, в воспоминаниях о совершенно сумасшедших нарядах магов и так контрастирующей с ними строгой мантии мистера Малфоя. Том не был уверен, что когда-нибудь ему снова выпадет шанс общаться с волшебником, похожим на самого настоящего аристократа. Он мечтал, что настанет день, когда и его мантия будет не менее красивой и дорогой, а в кармане будет не несколько монет, а столько, что хватит и на толстого щенка и на важного черного филина, которого он видел в витрине магазина, где продавали сов.   
На ужин Том шел уже не такой дерганый, как вчера. Если вчера и за весь день никто не предпринял попыток украсть что-нибудь, значит, чемодана никто не видел. Разумеется, оставлять вещи без присмотра было нельзя, но по крайней мере, можно было расслабиться хоть ненадолго. Тем более, на ужин сегодня был довольно съедобный рыбный суп, пирожки с луком и яблоки. Обычно они доставались только компании Стаббса, но сегодня он и его дружки почему-то задерживались, и дети, включая Тома, быстро разобрали все, рассовав по карманам. Разумеется, Стаббса это разозлит и он заставит детей помладше выложить все запасы. Но, честно говоря, Риддл чужими проблемами не интересовался, хватало и своих, а дать отпор этому ублюдку он сумеет. Он уже успел доесть суп, который сегодня оказался действительно вкусным, и потянулся было к стакану с чаем, как в столовую вошел чертов Стаббс со своим дружком Уолли. Вместо стандартного для всех серого костюма на нем была надета длинная черная мантия. Со своего стула Том не встал - вскочил, роняя кружку чая на пол. 

\- Это мое! - закричал он и, сжимая руки в кулаки, в несколько шагов преодолевая расстояние между ними. 

\- Твое? - улыбка у Стаббса была на редкость паскудной, Том ясно почувствовал, как его затрясло от злости. - А по-моему, ты украл это у какой-то монахини. 

Дети в столовой гулко засмеялись. Всем нравилось, когда издеваются не над ними. 

\- Это ты имеешь привычку воровать у других! Отдай мантию, сейчас же! - воздух вокруг Тома завибрировал. Это было знакомое ощущение, появлявшееся и раньше всякий раз, когда он выходил из себя. Обычно в такие моменты что-то обязательно ломалось. 

\- Мантию? Так вот как называется этот балахон? Ничего мы тебе не вернем, Риддл. Помодничаем с Уолли немного и отдадим девчонкам, - он подмигнул девицам за другим концом стола, которых Том терпеть не мог. Они были глупые и страшные, но на Стаббса вешались, что тому не могло не нравиться. 

\- Отдай. Мне. Мою. Вещь, - воздух завибрировал еще сильнее, ближайшая к Тому чашка треснула, но он этого уже не заметил. Как и того, что одна из воспитательниц исчезла за дверью. 

\- А не то что? Пожалуешься кому-то? Ну так извиняй, Риддл, никому не сдалось твое нытье. Мамочка с папочкой бросили тебя, урода, здесь!

Для любого сироты тема родителей была самой больной, испорченные и украденные вещи можно было выдержать, а потом тихо отомстить в самый неожиданный момент. С напоминанием о тех, кого никогда не было в жизни приютских, было куда сложнее. У Тома, помимо вмиг вспыхнувшей, неконтролируемой ярости были и другие последствия, кроме бросания в драку, на которую нарывался Стаббс. Он прикрыл глаза, всего на секунду, чтобы успокоиться хоть как-то, чтобы перестал греться и дрожать воздух вокруг, а в ушах прекратила стучать кровь. Он не слышал ни криков других детей, ни внезапного вопля кого-то, были только жар и звон, словно за окнами одна за другой едут эти большие военные машины. Но ведь неоткуда было взяться в их переулке этим машинам, Том знал это, но почему тогда так звенит стекло? Почему вдруг вместе со звоном раздается треск, а следом за ним звон осколков, оглушающий, перекрывающий все другие звуки, и что-то острое царапает щеку? Нужно было открыть глаза, посмотреть, убедиться, что это не началась война, та, страшная, о которой так много говорили взрослые. Том хотел это сделать, и не мог, потому что до войны, бомбежки и разрушенных зданий ему не было дела. Все что было у него - потрепанный чемодан в безликой комнате и ношенная, но все равно приличная черная мантия, купленная на последние деньги, которую одним своим прикосновением испачкал ублюдок Стаббс. И пусть он урод, которого бросили родители и ненавидят все приютские, но скоро, совсем скоро он уедет отсюда в волшебную школу, где все будет по-другому. Там все будет хорошо.  
Все закончилось резко, куда быстрее, чем началось. Прекратился звон, по шее и ногам в шортах скользнула прохлада, не такая, какая была обычно в плохо отапливаемом приюте, а больше похожая на ветер. В следующий миг на веки легла чужая широкая ладонь, на плечо опустилась тяжелая рука и знакомый уверенный голос вернул ощущение реальности.

\- Том, все хорошо. Просто повернись и посмотри на меня, - спокойный тон подействовал на Тома и он подчинился, хотя простое движение далось с трудом. Открыть глаза оказалось еще сложнее, казалось, что если он это сделает, то не увидит ничего, кроме темноты. 

\- Мистер… Малфой? - Риддл не мог поверить в то, что увидел, захотелось тут же помотать головой, чтобы исчезла это неуместная иллюзия. Потому что тот мистер Малфой, с которым он познакомился в Косом переулке, просто не мог оказаться в этом обшарпанном приюте. 

Голова немилосердно кружилась, перед глазами заплясали звездочки и лишь собственная гордость не позволила Тому позорно свалиться в обморок. Он качнулся вперед и вцепился в полы пиджака Абраксаса, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на ногах. Стало немного легче, он даже попытался повернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что все же произошло, но Малфой властным жестом прижал его голову к своей груди и проговорил тихо, но четко:

\- Не смотри туда, Том, - вторая рука легла на плечи мальчика, обнимая. - Мы поможем тебе, потерпи немного.

Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как неуверенно кивнуть и, уткнувшись носом в шерстяную ткань пиджака, вдыхать приятный запах наверняка дорогого одеколона. Впервые за долгое время, а может быть, и за всю жизнь, он чувствовал себя защищенным, хотя происходящее и казалось ему слишком нереальным. Он ощутил, как мистер Малфой немного повернулся и обратился к кому-то:

\- Что дальше, Дорея? Его нельзя оставлять тут, - тяжелая рука соскользнула с плеч, видимо, чтобы обвести жестом помещение. - Да и с ними надо что-то делать. Выброс такой силы на простую случайность не спишешь. 

\- Забирай мальчика и отправляйся к Вальбурге, - сказала Дорея тоном, в котором безошибочно угадывались приказные нотки. - Мы сами тут разберемся.

\- Я отправлю патронус Деметриусу, он пришлет ликвидаторов, - отозвался незнакомый мужской голос.   
Том почувствовал кивок мистера Малфоя, в следующий момент вторая рука вернулась на его плечи, и он услышал слова, обращенные уже к нему:

\- Том, слушай меня внимательно, хорошо? Сейчас мы уйдем отсюда, но ты должен крепче обнять меня и ни при каких условиях не отпускать, ни на одно мгновение. Ты понял меня? С тобой ничего не случится, но не смей отцеплять руки.

Том неуверенно кивнул, интуиция подсказывала, что каким бы ни был способ перемещения, он ему не понравится. Но исчезнуть из чертовой столовой хотелось больше, хотя бы для того, чтобы можно было наконец свалиться в спасительное беспамятство. Удерживать себя в сознании становилось все труднее.   
\- Мои вещи… Там, в комнате… - пробормотал он глухо едва ворочающимся языком. 

Рядом раздался мягкий женский голос, видимо, той самой Дореи, с которой разговаривал мистер Малфой: 

\- Мы их заберем, Том, не переживай, - волос коснулась легкая женская ладонь и сразу же исчезла. 

А потом он ощутил, как его со всех сторон словно сдавило металлической трубой, он не мог вздохнуть, оставалось только отчаянно цепляться за мистера Малфоя. Том думал ,что это не закончится никогда, он просто задохнется, но внезапно все прекратилось, под ноги вернулся пол, а в легкие - воздух. Тома тут же повело, и Малфой, видимо, ожидавший этого, отцепил его от себя, резко развернул и наклонил его голову. Прежде чем Тома стошнило на ковер, он успел заметить аккуратные женские туфли.

\- Простите… - еле слышным сухим шепотом проговорил он, когда прошли спазмы. Рта коснулся шелковый платок, а затем его снова обняли за плечи. 

\- Не за что извиняться, Том. Ты отлично держался, - Малфой взмахнул невесть откуда взявшейся в руке палочкой и ковер снова стал чистым. 

\- Что с ребенком, Абраксас? - послышался незнакомый женский голос и только сейчас Том осознал, что в комнате они были не одни.

\- Выброс, - коротко ответил тот, сделал шаг к дивану, сел и устроил Тома рядом с собой. - Если честно, не представляю, как он вообще до сих пор держится. 

Раздался щелчок пальцев, из-за которого Том вскинул голову, отчего перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Кое-как подавив очередной приступ слабости, он смог рассмотреть красивую черноволосую женщину, а в следующий миг перед ней прямо из воздуха возникло странное ушастое существо. Его появление оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Том вздрогнул и едва сумел сдержать испуганный крик, во многом благодаря тому, что мистер Малфой по-прежнему обнимал его, даря подобие защиты.   
\- Это всего лишь домовик, Том, не стоит его бояться, - Абраксас говорил спокойно, от этого тона Том немного расслабился, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на его плечо. 

Делать так в неизвестном месте, в присутствии незнакомых людей явно не стоило, он слышал о некоторых отвратительных вещах, которые могли сделать взрослые с ребенком его возраста. Пожалуй, только это знание и удерживало его в сознании до сих пор. Кажется, он все же отключился на какое-то время, потому что не сразу услышал, как его окликнул все тот же женский голос. 

\- Ты должен выпить это, Том, - женщина протянула ему флакон с жидкостью необычного бирюзового цвета. Том недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, перевел взгляд на Абраксаса, который усмехнулся в ответ на эту осторожность и кивнул. Он с опаской принял флакон и, поддерживаемый мистером Малфоем, в пару глотков выпил содержимое. Сразу стало легче, по телу разлилось приятное тепло, мир перестал раскачиваться перед глазами. 

\- Кто вы? - наконец смог поинтересоваться Том. - Что это за место?

\- Меня зовут Вальбурга Блэк, и ты находишься в моем доме, - ответила женщина. - Здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда. 

Том давно научился не верить обещаниям взрослых и их спокойному тону, но отлично знал, что мало кто был способен ему соврать. Нужно было только сосредоточиться, призвать изнутри то знакомое тепло, придать уверенности голосу и потребовать, чтобы ему сказали правду. Он набрал в легкие воздух и попытался собрать свою силу, которую он ощущал в себе с самого детства, даже зажмурился ненадолго… И ничего не почувствовал. Внутри была только пустота, странная и страшная. Паника захлестнула его с головой, Том сжался, и часто задышал, впился ногтями в собственные ладони. Он не хотел, не должен быть беспомощным, не сейчас, не в присутствии этих людей, которым нельзя доверять!

Абраксас ощутил дрожь мальчишки сразу же после слов Вальбурги, и даже мог понять его панику. Будь у Тома хоть немного сил, они стали бы свидетелями еще одного стихийного выброса. Впервые в жизни ощутить на себе все прелести аппарации, оказаться в незнакомом доме, будучи почти без сил... У Тома не было возможности быть простым ребенком, он привык полагаться на свои способности. Все детство магия защищала его, возможно, даже больше, чем все они могли предположить, и не ощутив ее внутри себя, он почувствовал себя беспомощным. Будучи истинным представителем своей семьи, Абраксас редко позволял себе проявлять эмоции и участие по отношению к другим, но сейчас не выдержал и легонько погладил Тома по темным волосам - детям нравились подобные жесты. Люциус, например, всегда успокаивался от этой незатейливой ласки. 

\- Том, успокойся и посмотри на меня, - он дождался, пока мальчишка заставит себя открыть глаза и поднять голову. 

\- Что со мной? Почему я не могу… - прошептал Том, глядя на него, и прервался, не зная как закончить вопрос.

\- Колдовать? - помог ему Абраксас, и, увидев неуверенный кивок, ответил: - Ты сильно потратился на того маггловского мальчишку, и заработал магическое истощение. Но если будешь слушаться нас, или хотя бы не станешь больше пытаться сделать то, что только что хотел сделать, через пару дней будешь в порядке. Обещаю, - его слова действовали на Тома, с каждым предложением он успокаивался и дышал ровнее, даже недоверие под грузом усталости потихоньку отходило на второй план. 

\- Ты еще Непреложный обет дай, - фыркнула Вальбурга, до этого молча наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. Она уже успела понять, что никому, кроме Малфоя, мальчишка доверять не станет.

\- Оставила бы ты свой сарказм, Вальбурга, - огрызнулся Абраксас, которому пришлось крепче прижать к себе вновь вздрогнувшего от резкого голоса Тома. - Лучше прикажи эльфам принести чаю и чего-нибудь поесть.

Вальбурга вздернула бровь, и от выражения ее лица Малфою резко захотелось последовать примеру Тома и забиться в угол дивана. В самом деле, пытаться распоряжаться в присутствии леди Блэк, да еще и в ее доме - форменное самоубийство, даже если ты тысячу раз прав. Только Орион имел на это право, и то, думалось Абраксасу, далеко не всегда. 

Впрочем, домовика она все же позвала, приказала принести чаю на всех и шоколадных пирожных: после выбросов и магически затратного волшебства сладкое помогало лучше всего. Том появлению эльфа уже не удивился, даже легкое любопытство скользнуло во взгляде, несмотря на то, что выглядел он крайне вымотанным. Повинуясь движению палочки Вальбурги, небольшой столик с серебряным подносом поплыл по воздуху и остановился точно перед Томом. Он тут же потянулся к дымящейся чашке, правда, едва не выронил ее из дрожащих пальцев. Обычно помощь такого рода оказывали домовики, а не благородные чистокровные волшебники, но на сегодняшний день мальчишке было достаточно потрясений. Абраксас сам помог ему и придержал чашку. С пирожными и чаем Том расправился довольно быстро, успокоился немного, тихо поблагодарил за угощение и даже попытался что-то спросить, но на полуслове зевнул, в последний момент прикрыв рот ладошкой. 

\- Не знаю как ты, Вальбурга, но мне кажется, нужно уже дать ребенку отдохнуть, - глядя на это, проговорил Абраксас. 

\- А я что, по-твоему, собираюсь устраивать ему допрос? Прежде чем он будет в состоянии просто говорить, ему нужно как минимум выспаться и перестать дергаться по любому поводу. Мимси позаботится о нем, а вот ты еще должен мне рассказать эту душещипательную историю. 

\- Пусть приготовит комнату и одежду, я сам его провожу. Том, ты можешь идти? - мальчишка кивнул и, как показалось Малфою, даже посмотрел возмущенно. 

Том медленно поднялся с дивана и даже честно сделал несколько шагов в сторону единственной двери. Но все же не смог справиться с собственной слабостью и вцепился в спинку одного из кресел. Абраксас, шедший позади него, закатил глаза и сначала поддержал мальчишку, а потом и вовсе взял его на руки. На этот раз Том сопротивляться не стал, откинул голову на его плечо и закрыл глаза. Было поразительно, что он вообще продержался так долго: судя по всему, в приюте не осталось ни одного целого окна. Невероятный мальчик... Вальбурга не стоит выпускать его из виду, даже если никакого отношения к Гонтам он не имеет. Ко всему прочему, даже грязнокровке нечего было делать среди магглов. Если родители еще могли смириться со странностями своего ребенка, то сейчас, вспоминая тех магглов, Малфой не мог припомнить в их глазах ничего, кроме страха и ненависти. Они были не в состоянии помочь мальчику, потерявшему контроль над своей силой, просто не знали как. Абраксас был уверен: если бы кто-нибудь из них хоть немного любил Тома, защищал от нападок других детей, последствия выброса были бы не столь масштабными. Глядя на мальчишку в своих руках, красивого, высокого для своего возраста, худого и такого беззащитного сейчас, он не понимал, как его можно было ненавидеть и бояться. Что такое несколько разбитых стекол, по сравнению с Магией, поражающей и восхищающей своей мощью? 

Уже не оборачиваясь ни к Вальбурге, ни к внезапно вспыхнувшему камину, Абраксас вышел из гостиной и направился на третий этаж, где располагались гостевые комнаты. Кажется, мальчишка уснул еще на середине лестницы, уткнувшись носом в отвороты его пиджака, и не проснулся даже тогда, когда Малфой положил его поверх атласного покрывала. Дальнейшую заботу о нем он доверил появившейся в комнате домовухе, после чего снова спустился вниз. Когда вернулся в гостиную, Вальбурга стояла у окна и курила сигарету в длинном мундштуке - совершенно маггловская привычка, но леди Блэк она очень шла. За прошедшие десять лет она ничуть не изменилась, разве что лоска в одежде и внешности стало еще больше. Признаться, Малфой был немного влюблен в нее, в эту властную и красивую женщину, которую в отличие от жены, не интересовали всякие глупости вроде украшений и нового фасона мантий. Здесь же, в гостиной, находился и Орион, это он вернулся через камин и сейчас пребывал в странной задумчивости. Видимо, Вальбурга посвятила его в некоторые детали происходящего. Он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивал в руке бокал с огневиски. Абраксас решил последовать его примеру, сделал знак ожидающему приказа домовику и, сделав глоток, посмотрел на стоявшую к ним спиной женщину. 

\- Вэлби, что ты собираешься делать со всем этим? - озвучил висящий в воздухе вопрос Орион. - Мне не жаль одной комнаты в доме для мальчишки, даже если он грязнокровка. Но так просто забрать его из приюта не выйдет: у магглов есть законы, а Министерство слишком рьяно защищает Статут о секретности. 

\- Нам придется, - мрачно откликнулся Абраксас, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Вальбурги, резко отвернувшейся от окна, пояснил: - Двое магглов погибло из-за выброса Тома, один из них был ребенком. 

После его слов Вальбурга выругалась так, что даже Малфой чуть не покраснел, и это при том, что он имел кое-какие делишки с завсегдатаями Лютного. 

\- Стихийный выброс не приравнивается к убийству, - заметил Орион. - Но нет никакой гарантии, что подобное не повторится. 

\- Как мы с Карлусом и Дореей успели понять, жизнь у Тома в этом приюте была совсем безрадостной. Кто знает, что произошло бы, не появись мы там так вовремя.

\- Многое бы могло произойти, - мрачно заключила Вальбурга. - Мальчик ничего не видел, надеюсь?   
Абраксас покачал головой. 

\- Остается надеяться, что Поттеры с помощью Пруэтта сумеют замять такое… масштабное событие. Хотя, я даже представить не могу, какое объяснение можно придумать смерти двух человек во время ужина в сиротском приюте. 

Воистину, не было ничего полезнее, чем иметь родственные и дружеские связи в Министерстве. Деметриус Пруэтт, младший брат Игнатиуса, был главой Департамента магических происшествий и катастроф, что в данный момент оказалось очень кстати. Свидетелями стихийного выброса Тома были все обитатели приюта Вула, и разобраться со всем этим втроем было ой как сложно. 

\- Вот до чего доводят эти новомодные веяния! - леди Блэк последовала примеру мужа и Малфоя и плеснула себе в стакан огневиски. - Мы должны беспокоиться о благополучии магглов и их душевном спокойствии! Не о ребенке, который мог пострадать от собственного выброса, до которого его и довели эти самые магглы!

\- Мы можем позаботиться о мальчике, Вэлби, - поспешил успокоить ее Орион. - Но у нас не так много вариантов. Даже при условии исключительной помощи со стороны Деметриуса, Министерство заинтересуется Томом. Сложно будет даже убедить Аврорат не дергать его из-за случившегося. Смерть двух магглов - серьезное дело. К тому же, если подтвердится, что мальчик из Гонтов, его могут отдать старому Марволо, как единственному родственнику. Помнится мне, он еще жив. 

\- Том - сын Меропы, в этом я уверена почти полностью. И я не позволю отдать его старому Марволо: он либо прибьет мальчишку за то, что тот сын маггла, либо воспитает из него “достойного” представителя этого мордредова семейства. Нужно поговорить с Вильгельминой, она хоть и поощряет новую либеральную политику Министерства, но не забывает старые традиции, да и в рассудительности ей не откажешь. Но для начала стоит обеспечить себе кое-какую поддержку. Кто-нибудь может подсказать мне, сколько министерских сейчас входит в Попечительский совет Хогвартса и когда состоится ближайшее собрание?

\- Снова хочешь начать войну с Дамблдором? - ухмыльнулся Абраксас. Кажется, он понял, что задумала Вальбурга.

\- Почему нет? Ничто не доставит мне большего удовольствия, чем публичное унижение нашего любимого директора.


	6. Chapter 6

Насколько сильно Альбус Дамблдор любил свое место директора, доставшееся с таким трудом, настолько же сильно он не любил бюрократию и всякие контролирующие организации, вроде Попечительского совета и всего Министерства. Слишком много чистокровных, твердящих о соблюдении старых традиций, входило в них, и почти все они относились к магглорожденным, полукровкам, да и к нему лично, как к надоедливым мошкам. Подобное отношение неимоверно раздражало. Больше всех отличался Шабаш, который вроде бы не проявлял особой активности, но с каждым годом становился все сильнее. Сколько ни пытался Альбус убедить магический мир в том, что это сообщество ведьм не более, чем пережиток прошлого, его не желали слушать. В лучшем случае, просто не реагировали, как делали Лонгботтомы и Эбботы, в худшем - выказывали откровенную неприязнь. К последним относились в первую очередь Блэки и все семьи, так или иначе связанные с этим мордредовым родом. А таковых было очень много, труднее было найти семью, не имевшую с ними родственных связей. Но активнее всех была Вальбурга Блэк, эта взбалмошная ведьма, которая ко всему прочему, еще и вошла в Попечительский совет после скандального увольнения Галатеи Вилкост. Дамблдор был убежден, что она сделала это только для того, чтобы насолить лично ему.  
  
Сегодня, к слову, должно было состояться очередное собрание членов Совета и предчувствие относительно него у Альбуса было очень недобрым. Началось все с письма из Министерства, в котором содержалась настойчивая просьба предоставить выписку из Книги учета студентов, за подписью Вильгельмины Тафт. Подобного не случалось за все время его директорства и обеспокоенный Дамблдор отправил сову своему приятелю из Аврората, Аластору Грюму. Ответ пришел довольно быстро, но не содержал ничего полезного. Подозрительный и внимательный Грюм ничего о делах министра знать не мог, а из происшествий был только странный случай в маггловской части Лондона, о котором было велено не распространяться. Не получив и крупицы столь необходимой информации, Дамблдору оставалось только скрипнуть зубами и отправить с совой требуемую выписку.   
  
На Совет он шел в ожидании неприятностей, которые начались сразу же, как только он вошел в просторный зал, используемый для подобного рода собраний. Все кресла, кроме двух, были заняты, но среди присутствующих лиц он не заметил нескольких благосклонно настроенных к нему магов. Вместо них с присущим всем чистокровным высокомерием восседали в креслах Руфус Лестрейндж, зять той самой Вилкост, которая порой снилась Альбусу в кошмарах, старый Уильям Поттер, бывший когда-то преподавателем артефакторики, и молодой мужчина, чьего имени он не помнил, но узнал герб Селвинов, выгравированный на перстне. Более приятной личностью можно было назвать разве что Амелию Боунс, которая не так давно закончила Хогвартс, но при этом удостоилась похвалы самого Грюма. Отсутствовала только Вальбурга Блэк, но как раз этому Дамблдор только обрадовался.   
Было очень любопытно, чем вызвана такая неожиданная смена членов Совета, но подобный вопрос продемонстрировал бы его неуверенность и опасения, чего Альбусу не хотелось, и он решил сразу перейти к обсуждению запланированных дел.   
  
\- На сегодняшнем совете я хотел бы обсудить финансирование нужд школы на этот год, - начал Дамблдор, но его прервал звук открывшейся двери.   
  
В зал вошла Вальбурга Блэк и проследовала к единственному свободному креслу.  
\- Прошу прощения за опоздание, всегда любила эффектное появление, - ее ухмылка и тон не понравились Альбусу. - Прежде чем вы обсудите финансирование, в котором, к слову, Хогвартс не нуждается, я предлагаю поднять вопрос относительно некоторых учеников. В частности тех, которые воспитываются в маггловских приютах.  
  
Дамблдор поджал губы, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами от негодования, после чего улыбнулся как можно доброжелательнее, как делал всегда, когда его ставили в неудобное положение. Как известно, к добродушным идиотам и относятся мягче.   
  
\- Добрый день, миссис Блэк. Мы все рады видеть вас…   
  
\- Для вас, мистер Дамблдор, леди Блэк, - отрезала Вальбурга, скривившись. - И я прекрасно знаю, что вы были бы рады видеть меня как можно дальше от школы и Попечительского совета. Но, к вашему огромному сожалению, я по-прежнему представляю здесь интересы Шабаша, о чем прекрасно известно всем присутствующим.   
  
Дамблдор нахмурился, ее тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. Однако, он не желал, да и не имел права показывать свое отношение к присутствующим и этой женщине в частности. Он уважаемый и могущественный волшебник, директор Хогвартса, а не какой-то мальчишка, которым можно помыкать, как вздумается.   
  
\- Что ж, леди Блэк, - нарочито вежливо проговорил Дамблдор. - Если вы считаете, что ваше дело представляет собой нечто чрезвычайно важное...  
  
\- Считаю и представляет. Для начала адресую свой вопрос вам, директор, - последнее слово Вальбурга словно выплюнула, заставив его скривиться более явно. - На каком основании вы позволили отправиться в Косой переулок магглорожденному ребенку без сопровождения?   
  
Кто-то из присутствующих ахнул, три женщины, насколько Альбус помнил, из полукровок, принялись перешептываться, бросая на него недовольные взгляды. Дамблдор сразу понял, что речь шла о том мальчишке из приюта. Он был единственным, за кем пришлось идти лично ему. Минерва Макгонагалл, на которую была возложена обязанность посещения магглорожденных, в тот день отлучилась по семейным обстоятельствам, Слагхорн как всегда невовремя отбыл на очередную конференцию зельеваров, а Кеттлберн был слишком рассеянным для подобных дел.   
  
\- Позвольте, леди Блэк. Я понимаю, как ситуация выглядит со стороны, но вы, возможно, ввиду своего происхождения не очень понимаете психологию некоторых детей, - на его слова Вальбурга только закатила глаза: она сама всегда говорила прямо и не любила привычку Альбуса ходить вокруг да около.  
  
\- Тот мальчик, о которых вы говорите, вырос в приюте. Эти дети не доверяют незнакомцам. Он попросту отказался от сопровождающего, настойчивость с моей стороны могла бы показаться ему подозрительной.   
\- Если вы, будучи директором школы, не вызываете доверия в своих учениках, быть может, нам всем стоит подумать о вашем соответствии занимаемой должности? - Вальбурга вопросительно вздернула бровь, но дожидаться ответа не стала. - Впрочем, хоть данный вопрос интересует меня, основная тема, которую я хотела бы поднять,заключается немного в другом. Думаю, что даже для присутствующих здесь магглорожденных и полукровных волшебников не секрет, что приюты - не лучшие места для пребывания детей, даже детей магглов, - названные нестройно закивали. Мало кто из них питал теплые чувства к чистокровной ведьме, к тому же главе Шабаша, но даже они успели понять, что чаще всего она была права. - До них лично мне нет дела, магглов слишком много и плодятся они, как кролики, чтобы наше немногочисленное, по сравнению с ними, сообщество заботилось о них и их отпрысках. Однако, некоторое время назад членам моей семьи пришлось побывать в одном из этих приютов, где они стали свидетелями неподобающего обращения с магическим ребенком. Я не стану говорить о недостатке питания, ужасных условиях и неподобающем воспитании...  
  
\- Миссис Блэк, Хогвартс не может, и не обязан заботиться о детях за пределами школы, - заметил Дамблдор, которому стоило нечеловеческих усилий держать лицо. Он успел привыкнуть к общению с политиками, журналистами, представителями так называемого светского общества, но только не с Вальбургой.  
  
\- Верно, не может, и не обязан. Но, согласно правилам, о которых вы так тщательно стараетесь забыть, дети с магическими способностями, родители которых отсутствуют по разным причинам, или же не могут позаботиться о их благополучии, должны находиться под надзором у Министерства Магии или иной магической организации до их совершеннолетия. И позволю напомнить присутствующим, настроенным особо либерально, дело вовсе не в изоляции магического мира. Дело в безопасности самих магглов. Если обычный ребенок пугается или злится, то он начинает плакать и ломает свои игрушки. А что, по-вашему, господа сторонники равноправия, случится, если в присутствии магглов у ребенка случится стихийный выброс? Он может навредить им, даже убить треснувшей и обвалившейся балкой, или осколками разбитого стекла, заработав этим психологическую травму на всю жизнь. Это вы называете заботой о магглах? А если ничего из мною перечисленного все же не произойдет, что они будут делать с ослабевшим от выброса ребенком? Хорошие люди, каковых не так уж много, может быть, догадаются успокоить ребенка, напоить сладким чаем и тихо пойдут в эту свою церковь, молиться за его благополучие. Большинство же будет напугано до полусмерти, а некоторые побегут в церковь не за молитвами, а за экзорцистами. Не знаю как вы, а я читала о некоторых обрядах “изгнания диавола” и поверьте, после их изучения я убедилась, что Геллерт Гриндевальд был просто милашкой.   
  
\- Тем не менее, разве это относится к Хогвартсу, его преподавателям и мне лично?  
  
\- Еще как относится, мистер Дамблдор! “Книга учета студентов” отмечает местонахождение каждого из них. И насколько я помню, в случае подозрения на сомнительные условия проживания, вы обязаны поставить в известность Попечительский совет и соответствующий департамент Министерства. Чего вы не сделали. И это я говорю об одном ребенке!   
  
Присутствующие снова принялись шептаться, чистокровные кривились и возмущались подобному отношению Министерства к магически одаренным детям. Дамблдор же терял терпение, он даже не пытался улыбаться, все шло совсем не так, как хотелось бы ему. Теперь понятно, к чему было это письмо от Министра - Вальбурга не упустила возможности найти еще одно его слабое место. Если так пойдет дальше, даже с таким трудом убежденные в его словах о равных правах для чистокровных и магглорожденных, отвернутся. Мало ли этих приютских детей после войны, почему он должен заботиться еще и о них?  
  
\- Позвольте спросить, леди Блэк, - напустив в голос как можно больше добродушия, проговорил Дамблдор, - и поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но вы предлагаете насильно забирать детей не только из приютов, но и у их родителей? Я бы назвал подобное предложение бесчеловечным по отношению к магглам. К тому же, нарушает принцип Статута о секретности.   
  
\- Директор, - проговорила Амелия Боунс, внимательно прислушивавшаяся к конфликту, - я являюсь представителем Министерства, и более всех заинтересована в соблюдении Статута. Но не могу не согласиться со словами леди Блэк. С ребенком, не получившим своевременную помощь и должное внимание может произойти все, что угодно. Например, я устроила пожар из-за того, что сломалась моя любимая игрушка, и если бы не отменная реакция моих родителей, погибли бы все, находящиеся в тот момент в доме. Включая меня.   
  
\- Мисс Боунс, заранее прошу прощения, но хочу заметить, что вы, как и прочие чистокровные имеете мало связей с магглами. Большинство из них благородные и прекрасные люди…   
  
\- О, сколько можно нести эту непроходимую чушь! - послышался мужской голос и Дамблдор узнал в говорившем того самого представителя семьи Селвинов. - Объясните кто-нибудь этому старику, что он безнадежно слеп и рассуждает о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслит!  
  
\- Я пыталась, но меня не желают слушать, - меланхолично отметила Вальбурга.   
  
\- Тогда, пожалуй, попытаюсь я, хотя у меня не так много времени, чтобы объяснять вам, мистер Дамблдор, очевидные вещи. Граф Ричард Селвин, представитель и магической, и маггловской аристократии, и поверьте, о жизни по ту сторону Барьера я знаю достаточно. В чем-то вы правы, среди простых людей попадается немало благородных и честных. Например, мой управитель на суконной фабрике, добрейшей души человек, почтенный отец семейства… Вот только регулярно поколачивает жену и троих своих детей, стоит глотнуть немного больше эля. Родных детей, мистер Дамблдор! А как, по-вашему, обращаются с ребенком в приюте, который делает всякие странные вещи, непонятные магглам?   
Альбус молчал, смотря прямо на говорившего, хотя больше всего хотелось уйти и хлопнуть дверью, несмотря на то, что это будет расценено позорной капитуляцией. Проклятый мальчишка, если бы он только мог представить, что все так обернется, силой потащил бы его в Косой переулок. Наверняка именно там он встретился с Вальбургой или кем-то из ее приспешников и наболтал всякую ерунду.   
Меж тем, Селвин продолжал:  
  
\- К письму от леди Блэк, в котором она просила меня присоединиться к Попечительскому Совету Хогвартса, я отнесся довольно скептически. Вся эта возня с защитой прав магглов, магглорожденных, кентавров и кого там еще модно сейчас защищать, до последнего времени меня мало интересовала. Как и эта непрекращающаяся грызня между Шабашем и вашими, директор, подпевалами.   
  
Альбус вспомнил, что Селвины входили в то небольшое количество семей, к Шабашу отношения не имеющих, что немного обнадеживало.   
  
\- И что же заставило вас передумать, мистер Селвин?   
  
\- Например, последнее происшествие в приюте Вула, где из-за стихийного выброса доведенного до истерики ребенка погибло двое магглов.   
  
Кто-то из присутствующих ахнул, а вот сам Дамблдор тут же вспомнил это название. Именно в этом приюте жил тот мальчик, Том Риддл, который сразу не понравился ему. Нормальной реакцией на новость о волшебной школе Альбус считал радость и предвкушающий блеск в глазах, а не настороженность на грани враждебности.   
  
Меж тем, Селвин продолжал:  
  
\- Думаю, все присутствующие понимают, что вины ребенка в произошедшем нет, - он окинул внимательным взглядом зал и поймав несколько согласных кивков, удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. - Старые порядки, по которым не следовало оставлять магически одаренных детей без присмотра, прекрасно работали много веков. И вам, мистер Дамблдор, как и всем вашим сторонникам, которыми вы успели обзавестись, следовало бы почаще обращаться к традициям. И повнимательнее относиться к вашим прямым обязанностям, а не интересоваться только лишь финансовыми проблемами школы.   
  
\- Действительно, Альбус, вы слишком увлеклись политикой и своими бесконечными разборками с Шабашем, - укоризненно проговорил Уильям Поттер. - Вы пытаетесь привлечь внимание тех, кому до вас нет, не было, и не будет никакого дела.  
  
Вальбурга отчетливо хмыкнула в ответ на это, отчего Дамблдор не удержался и бросил на нее рассерженный взгляд. Ведь не о детях она заботилась, не о каком-то мальчишке, каких пара десятков на всю школу, а только лишь о собственной выгоде, о расширении собственного, и без того значительного влияния на магическую Британию. Слова старшего Поттера вызывали в нем волну злости, которую еле удалось облечь в ответную сдержанную речь:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, целью сегодняшнего собрания было высказывание претензий по отношению к халатному исполнению мной директорских обязанностей?   
  
\- Правильно понимаете, мистер Дамблдор, - согласилась Вальбурга. - К моему сожалению, на основании данной халатности согнать вас с насиженного места не получится. Но будьте уверены, что с этого момента вы будете находиться под пристальным вниманием всего Попечительского совета. Еще один такой промах, и поверьте, я и некоторые присутствующие здесь сделаем все возможное, чтобы вы досрочно отправились на пенсию. И это в лучшем случае, - от ее голоса и яростного взгляда Альбуса передернуло. И почему-то подумалось, что именно этот момент стоит вписать в дневник как начало острого конфликта, виной которому стал какой-то безродный мальчишка.   
  
***  
  
Проснувшись, Том сразу понял, что находится не в приюте: такого теплого одеяла в его комнатке, больше напоминавшей карцер, не было никогда. Долгое время он просто лежал, не открывая глаз. Боялся, что как только сделает это, окажется в сумасшедшем доме, куда его все же определила миссис Коул. Да и причина была: кажется, вчера он снова сломал что-то, когда чертов Стаббс напялил его мантию для школы. Его вещи! От пришедшей в голову мысли Том распахнул глаза и тут же замер, с удивлением разглядывая окружающую обстановку. Комната, в которой он находился, была довольно большой и немного мрачноватой из-за темно-зеленых обоев, но выглядела очень уютной, особенно, в сравнении с его комнаткой в приюте, и совершенно точно не могла находиться в сумасшедшем доме. Тут же вспомнился вчерашний вечер, который Том вполне разумно считал сном - слишком нереальным он был. И мистер Малфой в приюте, и ужасное и непонятное перемещение, после которого он, кажется, испортил чужой ковер, за который наверняка накажут или заставят отработать. А еще была та красивая, но пугающая женщина, давшая ему что-то вроде лекарства, после которого стало немного легче. Судя по всему, вчера он был в настолько плохом состоянии, что над ним сжалились и позволили поспать в этом доме.   
  
Том зарылся в одеяло и подумал, что было бы неплохо снова уснуть, чтобы можно было остаться здесь немного дольше. У него это почти получилось, но вдруг дверь открылась и в комнату вошла женщина. Не та, которую он помнил, хотя и были они довольно похожи. У вошедшей были куда более мягкие черты лица и добрый взгляд, волосы собраны в аккуратную прическу, а не распущены буйными локонами.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Том, - она мягко улыбнулась ему и присела на стул рядом с кроватью. Он узнал ее голос, кажется, это она была в приюте вчера вместе с мистером Малфоем. - Меня зовут Дорея Поттер. Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - хотя участие в ее голосе не было наигранным, Том помнил, что подобные вопросы задают только в качестве проявления вежливости. Да и разве может женщину, живущую в подобном доме, волновать здоровье какого-то сироты?  
  
\- Ребенок, хорошо - это когда ты не одного цвета с простыней и в состоянии разговаривать с дамой как минимум сидя.   
  
От ее слов Том тут же вскинулся и попытался сесть, чтобы не казаться невоспитанным и слабым. Получалось не очень хорошо, и Дорее пришлось помочь ему сесть и поправить подушку за спиной.   
  
\- Простите за неудобства, - проговорил он тихо. За собственную беспомощность было очень обидно, а ведь ему еще нужно будет как-то добраться до приюта. - И… Вы не могли бы сказать, где моя одежда? Эта пижама очень красивая и теплая, но я не могу вернуться в приют в ней.   
  
\- В приют? - улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Дореи, будто она услышала что-то очень неприятное. - Ты не вернешься в приют, Том, это место не подходит такому ребенку, как ты.  
  
\- Такому, как я? - переспросил Том. Ответ ему не понравился: на собственном опыте выяснил, что никто и никогда не станет делать для него хоть что-то хорошее. По крайней мере, просто так. - Что вам нужно от меня?  
  
Дорея удивленно посмотрела на него, видимо, ожидая немного другой реакции. Она могла понять настороженность и недоверие, но не злой взгляд и напряжение, волнами исходившие от мальчика.  
  
\- Том… Никто не собирается причинять тебе вред. Ты волшебник, очень способный, и тебе совершенно не место в маггловском приюте. Вчера ты мог серьезно пострадать, если бы я, мой муж и мистер Малфой не оказались там так вовремя.  
  
\- И я благодарен вам, леди, - Том опустил голову. - Но я всего лишь сирота. Я даже не знаю, как звали мою мать…  
  
\- Твою мать звали Меропа Гонт, она была волшебницей. Не самой сильной, скажу сразу, но происходила из очень старого рода.   
  
Том тут же вскинулся, он всегда хотел узнать хоть немного о своих родителях. Правда, после визита этого Дамблдора решил, что его мать не могла быть волшебницей, иначе не умерла бы так рано.   
\- Вы знали ее? - спросил он.   
  
\- Знала, хотя и не очень хорошо. Меропа была старше меня на несколько лет, и хотя мы учились на одном факультете, общих интересов у нас не было. Да и ее семья… О них ничего хорошего тебе не расскажут, я даже не уверена, что тебе стоит кому-нибудь рассказывать о своем родстве с ними.   
В ответ на это ему оставалось только кивнуть. Разумеется, как и всякий ребенок, он мечтал, что его родителями были благородные люди, с которыми просто случилось несчастье, но жизнь ни к кому из сирот не была благосклонна. Его мать была слабой и никому не интересной, мать Эми Бишоп была нищенкой и умерла от холеры. Гордился своими родителями только Стаббс - они погибли во время одной из бомбежек. Стаббс!   
  
\- Простите, миссис Поттер, - подумав о гадком Билли и о его выходке в приюте, Том вспомнил о своем чемодане под кроватью в комнате. - А что с моими вещами? Моя палочка и книги, которые нужны для школы…  
  
Дорея снова тепло улыбнулась: теперь Том был похож на обычного ребенка, а не на диковатого звереныша.   
  
\- Твой чемодан в шкафу, мы с Карлусом не дали домовикам разобрать его, подумали, что ты сам захочешь сделать это. Правда, твоя мантия пришла в негодность. Но, думаю, у Ориона и Абраксаса осталось что-нибудь из детских вещей, они не будут против поделиться с тобой. А если тебе ничего не понравится, мы сходим в Косой переулок и купим тебе новую мантию.   
  
\- Понравится?.. - едва слышно переспросил Том. - Но у меня нет денег на новую мантию, миссис Поттер, ту я купил на последние...  
  
\- Думаю, мы решим эту проблему, Том. И прежде чем заниматься делами, я предлагаю позавтракать. Кричер все утро провел у плиты, желая порадовать гостя этого дома.   
  
Дорея щелкнула пальцами и в комнате появилось ушастое существо, небольшого роста, одетое в нечто, напоминавшее наволочку. Том вспомнил, что видел его вчера, поэтому почти не испугался, только вздрогнул от неожиданности. Миссис Потттер заметила это и поспешила рассказать, что Кричер - домовой эльф, представители его народа издревле прислуживают волшебникам.   
  
Кричер почтительно поклонился, касаясь ушами пола, выслушал приказ принести завтрак и исчез на какое-то время. А когда вернулся, в его руках был серебряный поднос с двумя фарфоровыми чашками, чайником и тарелками, от которых очень аппетитно пахло. Только сейчас Том понял, насколько был голоден, и как только эльф исчез, пожелав приятного аппетита, накинулся на еду. Она оказалась удивительно вкусной, даже привычная овсянка не шла ни в какое сравнение с приютской, а уж внушительный кусок яблочного пирога и ароматный чай и вовсе позволили ощутить себя невероятно счастливым.   
  
После завтрака Том ощутил, как его снова начало клонить в сон, хотя подобное было для него совсем не свойственно. В приюте он всегда просыпался рано, до того как одна из воспитательниц начнет будить всех громкими криками. К тому же, куда важнее сна был разговор о том, надолго ли он останется в этом доме, и в каких условиях будет жить, если миссис Поттер не обманула его, когда сказала, что он не вернется в приют. Том попытался задать все эти вопросы, но Дорея остановила его и пообещала, что ему все объяснят на ужине, когда вернется хозяйка этого дома, Вальбурга Блэк. После чего дала ему флакон с зельем и велела выпить, если он хочет побыстрее вылечиться. Том хотел, ему очень не нравилось чувствовать себя слабым, ощущать внутри лишь крохотную искру своей силы. К тому же, миссис Поттер была права - беседовать о серьезных вещах лежа в постели было неприемлемо. Он выпил предложенное зелье, оказавшееся неприятным на вкус, после которого сразу же стало тепло и спать захотелось еще больше. Дорея снова мягко улыбнулась, помогла устроиться и поправила одеяло, ему даже стало неудобно от того, что он приносит столько хлопот посторонним людям. Через несколько минут он снова спал.  
  
В следующий раз Том проснулся уже вечером, за окном было совсем темно, комнату освещали несколько свечей.   
  
\- Юный господин проснулся, - раздался рядом с ним звонкий голос. Повернув голову, Том увидел домовика, не того, которого он видел утром, но тоже одетого в подобие наволочки. К странной внешности этих эльфов он успел привыкнуть, поэтому уже не боялся.   
  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил он. Несмотря на то, что домовики считались прислугой, Том считал, что в чужом доме нужно быть уважительными со всеми. Тем более, он помнил прекрасный вкус яблочного пирога, за который очень хотелось похвалить и поблагодарить того эльфа.   
  
\- Мимси, сэр. Благородная хозяйка Вальбурга велела Мимси помочь юному господину одеться к ужину.  
\- Я могу одеться сам, - возразил Том. Он был смущен подобным обращением, давно был самостоятельным, да и чувствовал себя уже вполне неплохо.  
  
\- Юный господин еще болен, Мимси поможет, - настаивала домовуха и ему оставалось только кивнуть.   
Мимси взялась за свои обязанности со всей ответственностью: проводила в ванную, при этом попыталась еще и помочь с принятием водных процедур, от чего Том категорически отказался. Обращение, словно он действительно был господином, а не каким-то оборванцем, невероятно льстило, но было, по его мнению, совершенно лишним. От помощи в переодевании отвертеться не удалось, хотя уже через несколько минут Том был только рад этому. На рубашке, совершенно не похожей на его прежнюю, было ужасающе много мелких пуговиц, манжеты следовало носить с запонками, которые он раньше-то и не видел, а так ловко и аккуратно завязать ленту на шее у него бы точно не получилось. В итоге, когда домовуха проводила его к зеркалу в коридоре, Том увидел в отражении не безродного сироту, а юного аристократа, никоим образом не портившего своим видом обстановку столь роскошного дома.   
  
По пути в столовую, где должен был состояться ужин, Мимси сопровождала его и выглядела при этом очень важной. Она шла чуть впереди и постоянно оглядывалась, присматривая за “юным господином”, в то время как тот с удивлением рассматривал обстановку: широкую лестницу с невероятной красоты перилами, головы эльфов, при виде которых стало жутко. Домовуха, приметив это, поспешила объяснить, что только самым уважаемым и трудолюбивым эльфам оказывается подобная честь, и она сама очень надеется, что когда-нибудь и ее голова будет висеть здесь. Том в ответ на это только неопределенно хмыкнул, решив, что к странностям магического мира еще нужно будет привыкнуть.   
  
Когда он вошел в столовую, за длинным столом уже сидели несколько человек. Уже знакомая ему Дорея Поттер, с мужчиной по левую руку, видимо супругом; мистер Малфой, стул рядом с которым был свободен; во главе стола располагались двое: та самая Вальбурга, которую он видел вчера, рядом с ней сидел молодой мужчина, неуловимо похожий на нее и Дорею. Домовуха представила ему всех присутствующих и проводила к стулу рядом с мистером Малфоем, после чего почтительно поклонилась и исчезла.   
  
\- Итак, Том, думаю, у тебя накопилось много вопросов ко всем нам, - заговорила Вальбурга, не дожидаясь, пока накроют на стол. - Дорея сказала, что ты очень обеспокоен своим присутствием в этом доме.   
  
\- Да, леди Блэк, - кивнул Том, отрывая взгляд от пустой тарелки. - Миссис Поттер говорила утром, что я не могу вернуться в приют. Но мне больше негде жить. Своих родственников я не знаю.  
\- Зато знаю я, - от резкого голоса Вальбурги Том вздрогнул и вспомнил утренние слова Дореи. - Мне неизвестны все подробности твоей жизни в приюте, но по сравнению с твоим так называемым дедом, магглы - милейшие люди.   
  
\- Но тогда… - Том уже ничего не понимал. Если не приют, и не единственный оставшийся родственник, то где он будет жить?  
  
\- Ты будешь жить здесь, - словно услышав его мысли, ответила Вальбурга. - Потребуется время, чтобы оформить кое-какие документы, но Министр магии пообещала ускорить процесс.  
  
\- Здесь? - переспросил Том. Наверное, сейчас он бы меньше удивился единорогу посреди столовой, чем подобным словам, уж слишком нереальными они были. По крайней мере для него. - Но зачем вам это?  
  
\- В общем и целом - незачем, - откликнулась Вальбурга. - Но ты сильный маг, Том, к тому же, потомок древнего рода, хоть и потерявшего всякий вес в обществе. Было бы крайне недальновидно оставлять тебя у магглов. Видишь ли, нас не так уж и много. Каждый человек, обладающий магическими способностями представляет для нашего мира большую ценность, даже грязнокровка. Но все упирается в воспитание. Из любого магглорожденного ребенка можно сделать приличного члена общества, если вовремя научить нашим законам и традициям. К сожалению, не все это понимают, и постепенно маги превращаются в ярмарочных фокусников.  
  
\- И вы не хотите, чтобы я стал таким же?   
  
Вальбурга усмехнулась - слова Тома понравились ей.   
  
\- Не хочу, за последние сто лет появилось слишком много бездарностей, мнящих себя великими магами. С одним из них ты уже знаком.   
  
\- Вэлби… - укоряюще посмотрел на нее Орион.   
  
\- Что? Пусть сразу знает, к чьим сладким речам лучше не прислушиваться. Это главное условие проживания в этом доме, всему остальному мы постараемся тебя научить.   
  
Дамблдору, которого имела ввиду леди Блэк, Том доверять не собирался и согласно кивнул, едва она закончила свою речь. К тому же, даже он, одиннадцатилетний мальчишка, понимал, что представители высшего общества куда предпочтительнее старого директора школы.   
  
\- Что ж, если мы все выяснили, предлагаю начать, наконец, ужин. А то Кричер уже смотрит недобро и в следующий раз обязательно приготовит какую-нибудь дрянь.  
  
Вальбурга сделала знак домовику и в ту же минуту на столе появилось множество разнообразных блюд. Наверное, только сейчас, чувствуя эти волшебные ароматы, Том осознал, что никогда еще не желал чего-то сильнее, чем стать частью подобного общества. Определенно, он сделает все, станет лучшим учеником и самым сильным волшебником, лишь бы остаться в этом мире и этом доме навсегда.


	7. Chapter 7

Остаток лета Том провел в доме на Гриммо. Он не знал, как это восприняла миссис Коул и прочие обитатели приюта, но интересоваться не слишком стремился. Хватало и того, что все эти волшебники, совершенно чужие люди, если подумать, заботились о нем, пусть и не так, как стали бы заботиться о собственном ребенке. Леди Вальбурга была женщиной резкой, мало напоминала примерную мать, о которой мог бы мечтать любой приютский ребенок, но она не считала его монстром, скорее наоборот - хвалила, хоть и делала это сдержанно. Она и Орион пытались помочь ему адаптироваться в этом странном и незнакомом мире, объясняли некоторые традиции и давали книги, в которых интересного было куда больше, чем в школьных учебниках. Правда, в библиотеку, которую он видел только мельком, ему ходить запрещали, объясняя тем, что большая часть книг весьма опасна не для представителя рода Блэк, да и читать многие из них ему попросту рано. Было немного обидно - Том любил читать, книги всегда были его лучшими и единственными друзьями. Второй запрет касался подвала, где располагалась некая лаборатория, но она не вызывала особого интереса, по крайней мере, пока. Нарушать ни одно из этих правил он не собирался, так как был слишком благодарен за все, что для него сделали, и не хотел выставить себя невоспитанным наглецом.

Несмотря на то, что леди Вальбургу вряд ли можно было назвать гостеприимной хозяйкой, в доме постоянно находился кто-то помимо нее, мистера Ориона и эльфов. Чаще всех приходили Поттеры. Как понял Том, Дорея была одной из немногих родственников, которых могла выносить леди Блэк, а с Карлусом ее и Ориона связывали какие-то дела Шабаша. Когда Том поинтересовался, что это такое, ему рассказали, хоть и не вдаваясь в подробности, что это древняя организация, которую можно сравнить с маггловской церковью, только важнее всего для тех, кто в нее входит, сама магия. Нынешней главой Шабаша являлась Вальбурга, к которой мистер Малфой посоветовал обращаться исключительно как к миледи, на что та фыркнула и посоветовала не слушать “белобрысое трепло, у которого в семье все сплошь гордецы, даже двухлетний сын”. Тома смутила эта ее фраза: мистера Малфоя он уважал и считал примером для подражания, хотя в родителях хотел бы видеть кого-то вроде Поттеров. Дорея была доброй, всегда интересовалась его делами и здоровьем, а однажды она и вовсе отправилась с ним в магический Лондон, чтобы купить одежду, подходящую по статусу воспитаннику леди Блэк. Карлус же производил впечатление человека степенного и рассудительного, а еще рассказывал много занимательного о всяких артефактах.  
Особенно интересной лично для Тома оказалась история о медальоне, который отдала ему Вальбурга, сказав, что он принадлежал его матери. Медальон был красивый, наверняка жутко дорогой, с выгравированной змеей, и, как он узнал от все того же Карлуса, когда-то доставшийся Гонтам от самого Салазара Слизерина, одного из четырех основателей Хогвартса. Том, так и не избавившийся от приютских привычек, сразу же захотел спрятать его. В процессе поисков подходящего места его заметил пришедший в гости Абраксас и, рассмеявшись, пообещал показать заклинание, которое не позволит кому бы то ни было прикасаться к его вещам. Стало стыдно за свои повадки, но, немного подумав, Том решил, что подобное заклинание действительно пригодится. Кто знает, как его примут в Хогвартсе и что за одноклассники у него будут?

Проводить его на вокзал, откуда отходил поезд до Хогвартса, вызвались миссис Поттер и мистер Малфой. Карлус был занят какой-то очень важной работой, а Вальбурга и Орион не хотели афишировать, что взяли опеку над ним, объяснив, что это может вызвать множество ненужных сейчас вопросов. На Кингс-Кросс они аппарировали, чего Том немного боялся, беря Абраксаса за руку. Ужасно не хотелось, чтобы его увидели в том непотребном состоянии, в каком он был после предыдущего опыта такого перемещения. Однако, на этот раз все прошло намного проще, видимо, сказалось, что он был здоров и успел морально подготовиться. Лишь ненадолго закружилась голова, что быстро прошло, и они втроем направились к выходу на платформу девять и три четверти. Еще дома ему рассказали об особенностях перехода, так что к путешествию через стену, которую волшебники именовали Барьером, Том был готов.  
А вот к чему он внезапно оказался не готов, так это к расставанию с людьми, которые за довольно короткое время успели стать ему близки. Словно целую вечность назад Том ждал дня, когда отправится в Хогвартс, окунется в совершенно новую жизнь, в которой не будет серых стен приюта и презрения в глазах окружающих. Но теперь у него была семья, пусть не самая обычная, без классических мамы и папы, и от них очень не хотелось уезжать. Не сейчас, когда он ощутил себя хоть сколько-нибудь нужным. Его состояние не осталось незамеченным. Дорея мягко улыбнулась и погладила его по волосам:

\- О, не стоит так переживать, Том, ты же не навсегда уезжаешь в Хогвартс.

\- Нет, но… Я не увижу вас, мистера Поттера, мистера и миссис Блэк до самого лета, - Том сам не понял, как эти слова сорвались с его языка, он вообще заметил, что стал куда более эмоциональным. По крайне мере, рядом с этими людьми.

\- Почему до лета? - Абраксас вопросительно изогнул бровь. - Вернешься в Лондон на рождественские каникулы. Летом на это не было времени, но представить тебя свету как воспитанника леди Блэк необходимо. Конечно, если ты не пожелаешь провести праздники в компании учителей и директора.

Том не желал. Учителей он пока не знал, но после знакомства и кое-каких слухов о Дамблдоре, интуиция подсказывала, что отношения с ним не сложатся. Он покачал головой и получил еще одну улыбку от Дореи и едва заметную усмешку от мистера Малфоя.

Наконец, получив наказ писать в случае чего, и попрощавшись, Том сел в поезд. Он выбрал одно из пустующих купе - знакомиться с кем-либо желания пока не возникало - и достал из саквояжа “Историю Хогвартса”. Одиночество продлилось недолго, спустя какое-то время дверь купе открылась и Том увидел мальчика, с длинными медными волосами, заплетенными в совершенно девчачью косу.

\- Привет, не против соседства? - поинтересовался он. Том покачал головой и тот прошел внутрь, устроил саквояж, похожий на его собственный, на полке и сел напротив. - Рабастан Лестрейндж.

\- Том Риддл.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы в справочнике был кто-то с такой фамилией, - мальчик задумался на пару минут, после чего поинтересовался: - Грязнокровка?

\- Полукровка, - буркнул Том, окинув нового знакомого презрительным и немного злым взглядом. Кажется, на него снова будут клеить ярлыки. - И родителей своих я не выбирал.

\- А, тогда нормально, - пожал плечами Лестрейндж и сел напротив, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку сиденья. - А кто твои родители, кстати?

\- Мать - Меропа Гонт, отец... - тут Том запнулся, но все же договорил, - отец маггл.

\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул новый знакомый. - Гонт вышла замуж за маггла? Они же высокомернее Малфоев!

Пришла очередь Тома пожимать плечами: ничего хорошего о семье матери он не слышал, а отца и вовсе ненавидел за то, что тот бросил их обоих. Лестрейндж в ответ на это молчание только хмыкнул что-то неопределенное, и, следуя примеру Тома, тоже взялся за книгу. В молчании они просидели недолго: сначала кто-то пытался попроситься к ним в компанию, но Лестрейндж как-то ловко отвадил желающих, потом в их купе заглянула продавщица сладостей, у которой Том купил плитку шоколада, немного нуги, и попросил горячий чай. На исконно волшебные сладости вроде шоколадных лягушек, он смотрел с подозрением, поэтому ничего такого покупать не стал. К его удивлению, Лестрейндж последовал его примеру, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил:

\- Не люблю все эти фокусы. Развлечение для магглорожденных. Жевать лягушку, которая еще и шевелится… Гадость, - Том представил себе эту картину, содрогнулся и кивнул в знак согласия.

За едой знакомство продолжилось уже проще. Лестрейндж оказался не таким задавакой, каким казался вначале. Он происходил из чистокровной семьи, очень старой и уважаемой, а в бабушках числилась сама Галатея Вилкост, о которой Том был наслышан. По обрывкам разговоров складывалось впечатление, что ее побаивался сам Дамблдор, а это кое-что да значило. Так что причины вести себя несколько высокомерно у Рабастана явно имелись. Лестрейндж был уверен, что поступит на Слизерин, по его словам, там училась половина чистокровных, вторая половина поступала на Рейвенкло, но наука, которую выбирали впоследствии студенты этого факультета, его интересовала мало. Сам Том много читал о школьном разделении на факультеты, и больше всего не хотел оказаться на Хаффлпафе или Гриффиндоре. Факультет с барсуком на гербе представлялся чем-то несерьезным, Гриффиндор же, согласно все той же “Истории Хогвартса”, был обителью смельчаков, а таковым он себя не считал. Рейвенкло, факультет умников, интересовал его куда больше, он подумывал о том, чтобы после окончания поступить в Магическую Академию и заняться наукой. Какой именно - пока не знал, но та же артефакторика была куда интереснее всякой экономики, политики и юриспруденции, куда шли выпускники Слизерина. С другой стороны, если верить словам Рабастана, именно в Змеином Доме было безопаснее всего, да и наиболее яркие представители чистокровного общества учились именно там. Политика или нет, но Том успел уяснить, что имея полезные знакомства, добиться можно намного большего.

За разговором, который поддерживал в основном Рабастан, они не заметили, как подошло к концу путешествие до школы. На перроне их встретил огромный мужчина со спутанной бородой и подозвал первокурсников к себе, остальные же направились к каретам без лошадей. Том с Рабастаном и еще двумя мальчиками, Уолденом Макнейром и Бертраном Яксли, сели в одну из лодок, на которые кивнул великан. На взгляд Риддла, подобное средство передвижения не вызывало доверия, с куда большей охотой он отправился бы с остальными в карете, но, видимо, это была одна из традиций. Впрочем, через несколько минут он понял, почему именно лодки: с реки открывался потрясающий вид на замок, переливающийся огнями, величественный и прекрасный.

Долго любоваться открывшимся видом не вышло - вскоре лодки причалили у подножия длинной лестницы. Некоторые тяжело вздохнули, оценив сколько ступеней придется преодолеть, но никаких других вариантов не предвиделось. Хагрид пересчитал детей, убедился, что никто не отстал и повел всех наверх, ко входу, где их встретила высокая сухопарая женщина в остроконечной шляпе. Том сразу подумал, что ее внешний вид тоже можно отнести к показухе для магглорожденных: он больше месяца жил с настоящими чистокровными волшебницами, но ни одна из них не позволяла себе выглядеть словно ведьма из детской книжки. Женщина не была старой, но выглядела при этом невероятно скучно, и очень сильно напоминала обычную учительницу из тех, которые приходили в приют. Том даже подумал, что она наверняка преподает какой-нибудь неинтересный и нудный предмет. Она представилась Минервой Макгонагалл и сухим, безэмоциональным голосом приказала следовать за ней.

Они прошли по коридору, вдоль стен которого, как и везде, висели факелы. За большой дверью, возле которой все остановились, было слышно множество голосов. Сама профессор Макгонагалл оказалось неразговорчивой: в течение всего пути до зала она не сказала и слова, только сейчас лаконично и сухо рассказала о процедуре распределения и четырех факультетах. Все это Том уже знал, но все же прислушивался, в отличие от того же Лестрейнджа, который смотрел на волшебницу весьма высокомерно и с куда большим интересом рассматривал стены, чем внимал ее словам. Впрочем, подобное поведение было объяснимо: преподавательница вряд ли могла сравниться по статусу с семьей, из которой Рабастан был родом, да и ничего нового ему рассказать не могла. Наконец двери распахнулись, и глазам Тома открылось самое великолепное зрелище из всех, виденных ранее: зал оказался огромным, светлым, под высоким, сводчатым потолком прямо в воздухе висели тысячи свечей, а стены были украшены гобеленами с вышитыми на них гербами факультетов. И хотя он уже привык к разнообразной магии, но это все было самым настоящим волшебством, о котором любой ребенок мог только мечтать. Впечатленным оказался не он один: впереди и за спиной слышались восторженные ахи и шепотки, даже Лестрейндж с любопытством разглядывал представшее перед ними великолепие. Заставив себя оторваться от разглядывания потолка, Том осмотрелся, заметив, что столов в зале было пять. За четырьмя из них сидели студенты в форменных мантиях, пятый же принадлежал преподавательскому составу. Во главе стола, с самым важным видом из всех возможных, восседал Дамблдор, медленно перебирающий бороду и лениво осматривающий удивленных первокурсников. Том только поморщился, посмотрев на него, и краем глаза уловил, что Лестрейндж и мальчики, с которыми они были в лодке, тоже скривились, но никак не прокомментировали. Видимо, правило, что у стен есть уши, действовало не только в маггловском мире. Около стола стоял стул со странной и жутко потрепанной шляпой. Складывалось ощущение, что у нее даже есть рот, настолько измятой она была. Впрочем, уже через минуту Том понял, что ощущение оказалось верным: шляпа словно открыла этот импровизированный рот и запела жуткую, по мнению большинства, песенку. Судя по всему, нравилась она только Дамблдору, который улыбался той самой обманчиво мягкой улыбкой, которую помнил Том. Замолчала она спустя семь куплетов, и началось долгожданное распределение.

Профессор Макгонагалл зачитывала фамилии, будущие первокурсники один за другим подходили к ней, садились на стул и, после того, как шляпа касалась их головы, отправлялись к одному из столов. Большая часть студентов отправлялась на Гриффиндор и Хаффлпафф, при этом первые выглядели донельзя довольными, а вот среди вторых часто были заметны грустные лица. Мало кому хотелось учиться на факультете, который Яксли метко окрестил серой массой. Том даже заскучал, пока шло распределение, уши закладывало от криков Шляпы и шума аплодисментов. Когда очередь дошла до его приятеля по купе, Лестрейндж приблизился к стулу со всем возможным достоинством, поправляя манжеты на рубашке, виднеющейся из-под мантии. Едва полы Шляпы коснулись его головы, как раздалось звонкое:

\- Слизерин, - и Рабастан с довольным видом направился к столу факультета. Правда, успел повернуться и даже подмигнуть оживившемуся Тому.

Уолден Макнейр тоже отправился на Слизерин, мальчик по имени Резерфорд Поук поступил на Рейвенкло, а следующим Макгонагалл вызвала уже его.

Выпрямив спину и расправив плечи, Том с достоинством направился к стулу. Ему хотелось продемонстрировать этому выскочке Лестрейнджу, что он ничем не хуже его и в этикете понимает не меньше. В отличие от Рабастана и большинства студентов, Шляпа не торопилась с распределением, она что-то бормотала, половину из ее слов Том так и не расслышал, уловил только что-то о незаурядном уме и жажде власти. Это заставило его удивиться: власти он не желал, хотел лишь доказать, что достоин занимать свое место среди всех этих волшебников. Однако, Шляпа думала иначе, словно увидев что-то в его голове, она выкрикнула громкое: “Слизерин!”, чему Том хоть и удивился, но сумел удержать лицо, с самым независимым видом направившись к факультетскому столу. Лестрейндж чуть подвинулся, освобождая ему место, хлопнул по плечу и совершенно понимающе усмехнулся, словно знал, что так все и будет. Спустя несколько минут к ним присоединился Яксли, в чем была некоторая ирония, если вспомнить, что именно в таком составе они садились в лодку. Дамблдор взял слово, отчего многие студенты Слизерина довольно громко заворчали, игнорируя суровый взгляд Макгонагалл. Это заставило Тома незаметно ухмыльнуться - кажется, он все же попал на нужный факультет.

 

***

Распределение учеников было, по обыкновению, скучным, и особых сюрпризов не преподнесло. Большая часть особо чистокровных отправилась на Слизерин, отпрыски министерских зануд заняли места среди рейвенкловцев, остальная масса предсказуемо разделилась на Хаффлпафф и Гриффиндор. Вздрогнул и очнулся от полудремы Дамблдор только два раза. Сначала услышав фамилию Лестрейндж - старший отпрыск проклятого Руфуса и внучок незабвенной Галатеи обещал принести немало хлопот. Чего стоил только нахальный взгляд, который он бросил в сторону преподавательского стола, шествуя к стулу со Шляпой. Второй раз его побеспокоил Риддл, чья фамилия после злополучного скандала на Совете попечителей у Альбуса скрипела на зубах. Мальчишка, из-за которого Вальбурга Блэк прошлась по нему, словно по провинившемуся домовику, отправился на Слизерин, чем сильно удивил. Магглорожденные и полукровки на змеином факультете были редкостью, а, значит, с этим Риддлом все могло оказаться не совсем чисто. Если же нет - Дамблдор поймал себя на непедагогичном злорадстве - мальчишку ждут непростые семь лет.

С другой стороны, Альбус вообще был категорически против поступления этого Риддла в Хогвартс, особенно после того, как до него дошли подробности случившегося в приюте. Убийца двух магглов будет учиться вместе с остальными детьми! Неслыханно! В стихийный выброс и несчастный случай верилось с трудом, уж слишком спокойным и расчетливым показался ему мальчишка, а драме, которую устроила Вальбурга Блэк, и вовсе была грош цена. Ее, конечно, можно было понять: Альбус и сам многое бы отдал за то, чтобы поймать Вальбургу на каком-нибудь проступке, чтобы было что припоминать во время очередного “обмена любезностями”. Вот только таких крупных промахов она не совершала, в отличие от него - Дамблдору хватало ума признать, что опростоволосился он знатно. И все из-за какого-то безродного мальчишки! Свою главную ошибку он тоже осознавал, и была она вовсе не в невнимательности к студенту-сироте - мало ли их училось в Хогвартсе после войны. Нужно было настоять на сопровождении в Косой переулок, не столкнулся бы он с очередным Вальбурговым прихвостнем, не заинтересовались бы им Поттеры, которые пользовались неоспоримым уважением магического общества, и Малфой, который мог подкупить кого угодно. А, значит, и не случилось бы этой мерзкой истории в приюте, а если бы и случилась - о ней бы никто не узнал, а куда отправился бы мальчишка, его и вовсе не волновало.

Теперь же проблем было немало. Весь Совет попечителей принялся сочувствовать этому Риддлу, Тафт настояла на регулярных отчетах о жизни и благополучии всех сирот и детей из неблагополучных семей в Хогвартсе. У Альбуса даже не было возможности хорошенько припугнуть мальчишку, чтобы отвести душу. Оснований, помимо самого убийства не было, а именно о нем распространяться было нельзя - действовал Непреложный обет о неразглашении.

Впрочем, вызвать мальчишку на беседу было необходимо, при этом умудриться вести себя так, словно он примернейший ученик и ребенок степенных и благонадежных родителей. Вряд ли кто-либо будет проявлять особый интерес к его учебе и благополучию, шумиха утихнет довольно быстро - в этом Альбус не сомневался. Но узнать, кто взял под опеку этого Риддла, определенно, стоило, хотя бы затем, чтобы избежать проблем в будущем.

Случай предоставился через неделю, когда у первокурсников образовалось окно между уроками из-за отъезда Слахгорна на какую-то конференцию зельеваров. Мальчишка как раз торопился из библиотеки в Большой зал с внушительной книгой в руках, когда Альбус остановил его.

\- Здравствуй, Том, - как можно доброжелательнее улыбнулся он резко повернувшемуся к нему мальчишке.

\- Добрый день, профессор Дамблдор, - учтиво, но с заметной прохладцей ответил тот, бросив мимолетный взгляд в сторону дверей. - Вы что-то хотели?

\- Да, мой мальчик. Как тебе Хогвартс? Ты поступил на Слизерин, как я вижу. Замечательный факультет, многие известные волшебники учились именно там.

Мальчишка тут же недоверчиво склонил голову. Немудрено, ведь змеиный дом тайно, а, порой, и в открытую, презирал его, как директора, вряд ли тот же Лестрейндж удержался от ехидных комментариев в его адрес. В головах этих маленьких, но уже насквозь пропитанных идеями своих семей, снобов, не укладывалась мысль, что директором может быть полукровка. Дамблдора это отношение злило поначалу, но со временем он начал получать особо мрачноватое удовольствие от сего факта. Власть даже над детьми тех, кто считал себя королями магического мира, невероятно грела душу.

\- Благодарю за беспокойство, профессор Дамблдор, - наконец ответил Риддл. - Мне очень нравится Хогвартс и мой факультет.

Факультет, на котором испокон веков учились преимущественно чистокровные, на деньги которых таких школ, как Хогвартс, можно отстроить целую дюжину, нравится безвестному и нищему магглорожденному? Какая чушь. Да ему должны были устроить темную еще в первый день, чтобы показать его место. Храбрится и скрытничает? Хотя, признаться, мальчишка не выглядел забитым и запуганным. Неужели слизеринцы в кои-то веки забыли про свою предвзятость, или же с мальчишкой и вправду было не все чисто?

\- Слизерин довольно недоверчиво относится к студентам не из чистокровных семей, - забросил пробный камень Альбус, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией мальчишки.

Тот даже не изменился в лице, лишь крепче прижал к себе книгу, и с какой-то снисходительностью в голосе ответил:

\- На Слизерине достаточно заметных ребят и без меня, профессор. Не думаю, что я могу представлять какой-то интерес для старших, а первокурсникам хватает занятий.

На мгновение Дамблдор даже восхитился мальчишкой: так ловко и деликатно обойти все задуманные им вопросы об учебе и взаимодействии с однокурсниками! Правда, именно на этой самой холодной и расчетливой вежливости он и попался. Не мог за такой короткий срок так измениться тот диковатый и наглый мальчишка, которого он повстречал в приюте. Без воздействия со стороны уж точно. Том Риддл, первокурсник Слизерина, теперь больше напоминал одного из этих чистокровных поганцев.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, мой мальчик, - Альбус добродушно улыбнулся. - В любом случае помни, что Хогвартс не просто школа, тут всегда окажут помощь тем, кто ее ищет. И ты в любой момент можешь обратиться ко мне, если однокурсники будут с тобой плохо обращаться. Я понимаю, насколько тяжело не иметь опоры в виде родителей, а также насколько часто детям хочется поделиться своими бедами со взрослыми.

Том вскинулся тут же, зло сверкнув на него глазами, но огрызаться не спешил, к неудовольствию Дамблдора. Он ждал, что в ответ на такое откровенное напоминание о сиротстве тот молчать не станет, и выдаст всю информацию о тех, кто приютил его: дети, у которых в жизни мало радостей, любят хвалиться хоть какими-то достижениями. Но этот мальчишка не был похож на других детей, обычно ярко демонстрирующих свои эмоции, он был закрытым и недоверчивым, и, судя по всему, так и не забыл о том визите Альбуса в приют. А ведь он всего лишь хотел продемонстрировать возможности магии и показать, что в Хогвартсе не место детям с дурными наклонностями!  
Оставалась только легилименция, которую Альбус считал одним из наиболее полезных разделов магии. Печалило только, что без врожденных способностей, коих у него к сожалению, не имелось, незаметно проникнуть в чужие мысли были довольно сложно. С другой стороны, одиннадцатилетний мальчишка точно не сможет опознать подобное воздействие. Дамблдор, глядя мальчишке в глаза, скользнул в его мысли, аккуратно пробираясь сквозь мешанину всяких глупостей, вроде домашнего задания по трансфигурации, общения с однокурсниками и невкусном тыквенном соке. В них не было ничего стоящего, возможно, стоило заглянуть немного дальше, поискать что-нибудь о визите в Косой переулок или о случившемся в приюте… Альбус уже почти отыскал их, те воспоминания явно занимали значимое место в голове Тома, как вдруг тот резко дернулся, отвел взгляд и тряхнул головой, словно отгонял назойливую муху.

\- Прошу прощения профессор, но я не понимаю, какие беды вы имеете ввиду. У меня все не так плохо, как вам бы того хотелось, - резко проговорил Том, так и не сумев сдержаться, но тут же оборвал себя, - извините, как вам кажется. Мне нужно идти к однокурсникам, - и, не дожидаясь хоть какой-то реакции, чуть ли не бегом сорвался прочь.

Дамблдору осталось только ошеломленно смотреть ему вслед, и гадать, как смог какой-то мальчишка почувствовать легилименцию, да еще и так бессовестно, а главное безнаказанно нахамить в лицо директору школы.


	8. Chapter 8

Орион сидел за большим резным столом, обложившись многочисленными бумагами в виде финансовых отчетов из Гринготтса, когда в его кабинет вошла Вальбурга. Он поднял голову и улыбнулся жене, моментально забыв о делах. Вальбурга в это время суток редко присутствовала дома, чаще ее можно было найти в мэноре или где угодно еще, где требовалась срочная помощь ведьмы Шабаша. Орион нередко слышал шепотки за своей спиной о том, что можно было найти жену и посговорчивее, которая сидела бы дома, воспитывала троих, а то и пятерых детишек, вот только ему от подобной перспективы знатно дурнело. 

\- Вэлби! Не знал, что ты сегодня дома, - он поднялся с кресла, и приблизившись к ней, сначала коснулся руки губами, изображая галантного кавалера, а потом крепко обнял.

\- Вернулась несколько минут назад и уже успела получить письмо, едва вышла из камина. Ох, уж эти дурные школьные совы, - она скривилась так, словно сам факт получения письма от хогвартских сов ей не нравился. Впрочем, это можно было понять. Если уж в прежние времена, при директорстве Финеаса Найджелуса, да и Диппета, письма часто вскрывались и проверялись на предмет чего-нибудь компрометирующего, то теперь, при Дамблдоре, у которого Орион подозревал нешуточную паранойю, надеяться на тайну переписки не стоило. 

\- Письмо от Тома? 

Вальбурга кивнула и распечатала конверт, разворачивая пергамент так, чтобы ему было удобно читать. За аккуратным, почти каллиграфическим почерком скрывался по-настоящему детский восторг от чудес Хогвартса, великолепия Большого зала, упомянуто было и о студентах. Поступил он на Слизерин, и, если честно, для Ориона, как и для Вальбурги, это не было сюрпризом. Последнему из Гонтов не грозило поступление на Гриффиндор или Хаффлпафф, даже с разбавленной магглами кровью. Том явно не был разочарован своим факультетом. За внешней холодностью и отстраненностью скрывался воспитанный магглами мальчишка, все время боявшийся, что магический мир отвергнет его, назовет уродом, как это было в приюте. Разумеется, ему будет трудно на факультете, где большая часть учеников являлись чистокровными волшебниками из хороших семей, но, судя по всему, с однокурсниками ему повезло. Харпер, Трэверс и Яксли были младшими сыновьями в своих родах, поэтому их не воспитали такими снобами, как старших, Макнейр и вовсе был из простой семьи откуда-то из Шотландии. Кое-какие опасения вызывал Рабастан Лестрейндж, старший сын Руфуса, от которого частенько можно было услышать рассуждения о превосходстве чистокровных над остальными волшебниками. Но что-то подсказывало Ориону, что проблем от него стоило ждать вовсе не с этой стороны. Помимо родителей, у него была еще и бабушка, которая наверняка снилась в кошмарах половине преподавательского состава школы, а “дурное” влияние ведьм Шабаша ни для кого не было секретом. 

\- И как тебе наш воспитанник? - с улыбкой поинтересовался Орион, когда письмо было прочитано. 

\- Он мне нравится. Странный мальчик, пока чересчур осторожный и дикий, но его потенциал перекрывает кое-какие недостатки, вроде неподобающего воспитания и приютских повадок. 

\- Думаешь, из Гонта получится воспитать приличного члена общества? Помнится мне, никто еще не сказал о старом Марволо ничего хорошего.

\- Не получится у меня - получится у Дореи, - Вальбурга насмешливо хмыкнула. - Ее терпению мне остается только позавидовать. Могу даже предположить, что она вполне может оказаться первой женщиной из нашего рода, из которой выйдет хорошая мать.

\- Из тебя тоже выйдет неплохая мать, - заметил Орион, снова обнимая жену.

\- О да, наши дети наверняка скажут то же самое, когда я буду отчитывать их за плохое поведение и крепкие словечки, которых они у меня же и нахватаются. 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что первой нахватается твоих неаристократических манер малышка Белла, - усмехнулся Орион, вспомнив племянницу, похожую на Вальбургу не только внешностью, но и характером. 

\- У Сигнуса и Друэллы есть еще две попытки для воспитания из своих дочерей приличных леди, - Вальбурга вернула мужу лукавую улыбку. - А Беллу оставьте мне, из нее выйдет образцовая ведьма Шабаша. 

\- А не рановато ли преемницу ищешь?

Вальбурга пожала плечами, с неохотой отстранилась от него и направилась к окну, на ходу призывая портсигар. Семья не одобряла этой ее привычки, считая абсолютно маггловской и потому совершенно неуместной для представительницы семьи Блэк, Орион же считал, что длинный мундштук в тонких пальцах придавал ей определенный шарм. 

\- Может, и рановато, - наконец проговорила она, выдыхая в приоткрытое окно струйку сизого дыма. - Вот только я уверена, что наша Беллатриса вырастет сильной ведьмой, возможно, даже сильнее меня. 

\- Ну, ты не можешь исключать возможности, что у нас будет дочь, - предположил Орион, хотя знал, что ответит Вальбурга, сил и знаний которой вполне хватало на коррекцию пола ребенка. А сын и наследник родового имени им так или иначе был бы нужен.   
\- В нашей семье достаточно женщин, а вот с наследниками дело плохо, - подтвердила она его мысли. - К тому же, сейчас у нас есть Том, чем не репетиция перед воспитанием собственных детей?

\- Том с нами чуть больше месяца, к тому же, его можно назвать довольно трудным ребенком, учитывая воспитание и некоторые привычки.

\- Тем не менее, он знает себе цену, а теперь еще и в курсе того, что является представителем древнего рода с внушительной, пусть и неблаговидной историей. Блэки не Гонты, конечно, но нашим детям тоже придется учиться жить, слыша постоянные шепотки за спиной. А учитывая отношение к нам нынешнего директора Хогвартса, враждебных настроений среди учеников будет более, чем достаточно.

\- У нас еще даже нет детей, а ты уже предсказываешь козни против них, - улыбнулся Орион и обнял жену. Она повернулась лицом к нему, быстро затушив тлеющую сигарету, и хмыкнула:

\- Как будто ты не знаешь, сколько будет желающих поставить на место зарвавшихся Блэков. К сожалению, времена, когда к нашему мнению прислушивались безоговорочно, давно прошли. 

\- А ты бы хотела, чтобы перед тобой преклонялись? - поинтересовался Орион с улыбкой. Ему ли было не знать об амбициях своей супруги, которая хоть и не говорила в открытую, но больше всего хотела бы вернуть своей семье былое величие.

Вальбурга пожала плечами и ответила с едва заметной усмешкой:

\- Было бы неплохо, - и добавила уже серьезнее, - на самом деле, мне будет достаточно и уважения. Эти магглокровки и им сочувствующие совсем забыли о своем месте, о том, что магическому миру не по пути с теми, кто воспевает всеобщее равенство. Не бывает равных: кто-то беднее, кто-то богаче, кто-то сильнее, кто-то слабее, у кого-то лучше получаются яды, а кто-то неплохо шьет мантии. Такова система, у каждого должно быть свое место, иначе конец порядку. 

\- И на каких местах ты видишь наших будущих детей? 

\- Министр магии и глава отдела Тайн меня вполне устроят, - рассмеялась Вальбурга, но Орион слишком хорошо знал ее, чтобы понять: она сделает все возможное, чтобы обратить шутку в реальность. Определенно, времена предстоят интересные. 

***

Первый семестр пролетел незаметно, Том только и успел, что подстроиться под совершенно новый ритм жизни, привыкнуть к бесконечным лестничным переходам, коридорам и кабинетам, находящимся в разных частях замка. Учеба давалась ему легко, особенно зельеварение, которое вел профессор Слахгорн. Отношение к нему, как к декану, у слизеринцев было неоднозначным: многим не нравилась его дружба с Дамблдором, но предмет свой он знал и умудрялся прививать любовь к нему даже бестолковым гриффиндорцам. 

В отличие от Слахгорна, с той самой скучной Макгонагалл, которая оказалась преподавателем трансфигурации и деканом Гриффиндора, отношения не складывались. Дело было вовсе не в какой-то предвзятости или повышенных требованиях. К чести Макгонагалл, спрашивала она одинаково, как со своих, так и с учеников других факультетов, одинаково ставила баллы и одинаково их снимала. Но ее холодность и даже неприязнь по отношению к себе Том ощущал явно, и не совсем понимал, с чем это может быть связано: учился он хорошо, всегда был готов к уроку и еще ни разу не опоздал на ее занятия. Он даже поинтересовался у Лестрейнджа, с которым сложились более-менее приятельские отношения, на что тот только отмахнулся и посоветовал поменьше обращать внимание на тех, у кого Гриффиндор вместо диагноза. Том понимал, что вряд ли дело только в том, что он студент Слизерина, но совету решил последовать и значения острым взглядам Макгонагалл больше не придавал. Он подозревал, что подобное ее отношение как-то связано с Дамблдором, но остальные преподаватели вели себя вполне нормально, а сам директор к нему больше не цеплялся, хотя иногда Том ловил на себе его изучающий взгляд  
К счастью, интерес к нему директора никак не отразился на предстоящих рождественских каникулах. Согласно школьным правилам студенты, не имевшие возможности поехать домой, оставались в школе, под присмотром преподавателей. Но незадолго до каникул прилетела сова с письмом, написанным острым летящим почерком леди Вальбурги, с напоминанием, что вечером двадцать четвертого декабря, сразу по прибытии Хогвартс-экспресса в Лондон, Кричер встретит его на перроне и поможет добраться до дома. И хотя Том помнил разговор с мистером Малфоем и миссис Поттер перед началом учебного года, это письмо порадовало: приютский мальчишка внутри него так и не смог до конца поверить, что теперь есть место, где не придется праздновать Рождество в одиночестве. Тешить себя надеждами на подарки и поздравления Том не собирался, но остаток семестра прошел для него в ожидании каникул и чего-то несомненно особенного, ведь перед отъездом леди Блэк говорила что-то о представлении его сиятельному обществу. Такая перспектива Тома одновременно и радовала и пугала. Как примут его настоящие чистокровные волшебники? За целый семестр на Слизерине никто не порицал Тома за его происхождение, по крайней мере, в открытую. По мнению Тома, больше потому, что он завел приятельские отношения с Рабастаном Лестрейнджем, единственным в школе, кто знал о его принадлежности к семье Гонтов. А мальчишка, хоть и был всего лишь таким же первокурсником как он сам, имел вес на факультете. В конфликты с учениками Том старался не ввязываться, относясь к шепоткам за спиной с холодным презрением, впитавшимся в кровь еще в приюте. Большинству этого хватало. Но ведь то дети. Их родители могут быть не такими терпимыми к жалкому сироте, чьим отцом был маггл. Тем не менее, на обратный поезд до Лондона он садился с предвкушением. Вот-вот его жизнь снова должна сделать кувырок. И кто знает, может, он будет таким же удачным, как поступление в Хогвартс.

***

Том, несмотря на внешнюю сосредоточенность и холодность, чувствовал себя неловко в окружении всех этих людей. Именно поэтому он при первой же возможности сбежал на второй этаж, и теперь сидел на перилах, удобно спрятавшись за колонной, и наблюдая за людьми внизу. Дорогие мантии, блеск драгоценностей - все это было так прекрасно и желанно и одновременно так чуждо ему, приютскому мальчишке. Он был чужим здесь, капризом взбалмошной девчонки, как выразилась леди Ирма, на лице которой застыло плохо скрываемое презрение по отношению к нему. Том привык к подобному отношению, точнее, не успел отвыкнуть от него после приюта, но доброе отношение Поттеров, Ориона и мистера Малфоя разбаловали его. Брошенное старшей миссис Блэк: “Полукровка!” неприятно царапнуло что-то внутри, пришлось сделать усилие над собой, чтобы снова не сорваться, как тогда, в приюте. Даже знание, что он происходил из старинного рода, не придавало Тому уверенности в себе, потому что как одного из Гонтов леди Вальбурга представила его весьма ограниченному кругу людей и настойчиво попросила не делать из сего факта достояния общественности. 

Задумавшись, он не заметил, как к нему приблизился Абраксас Малфой, и не свалился вниз только потому, что за ним не могли не прийти. Впрочем, ждал он домовика, но уж точно не мистера Малфоя, который, в отличие от него, был на своем месте.

\- Прячешься? - поинтересовался он с усмешкой, встав рядом с Томом и облокотившись на перила. Малфой был доволен жизнью, это было заметно по полуулыбке, расслабленной позе и непривычно живому взгляду. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в шампанском, которое пили взрослые. 

\- Простите, сэр, - Том тут же попытался выпрямиться, но был остановлен небрежным жестом Абраксаса. Тот щелкнул пальцами, призывая одного из домовых эльфов, прислуживающих на балу, и меньше чем через минуту перед ними возник поднос с двумя кубками.   
Абраксас кивнул на один из них, Том послушно взял и принюхался - в кубке было вино, разбавленное, но для одиннадцатилетки было достаточно и этого. Он сделал глоток, поморщился от непривычного кисловатого вкуса, но почти сразу ощутил, как по телу разливается тепло и расслабленность. Еще не опьянение, но достаточно, чтобы отпустили неприятные мысли. Видимо, на это мистер Малфой и рассчитывал. Он понимающе хмыкнул, после чего перевел взгляд на бальный зал, заполненный гостями. Тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как стоять рядом, наблюдая за людьми внизу.

\- Так почему ты прячешься? - спросил наконец Абраксас, не поворачивая головы.

Том сделал еще глоток, снова сморщился, решив, что, пожалуй, ему еще слишком рано пить взрослые напитки, и лишь после этого с неохотой ответил:

\- Вы знаете почему, сэр. Мне не место среди этих волшебников, я даже не уверен, что когда-нибудь смогу хоть немного приблизиться к ним. Они богаты, родовиты, а я всего лишь приютский оборванец, которому повезло два раза в жизни.

Абраксас сбежал из главного зала на второй этаж не потому, что заметил одинокого мальчишку, спрятавшегося за колонной, а в поисках тишины. Нет, он любил подобные приемы, научился их любить и чувствовал себя в подобной обстановке как рыба в воде, но сегодня устал от щебета жены и неумелых попыток некоторых присутствующих завести более близкое знакомство. Малфоев не любили, но к их деньгам и известности в определенных кругах мечтали приобщиться почти все. Особенно сейчас, когда Абраксас, менее чванливый, чем отец, с помощью врожденной хватки и обаяния занял место доверенного лица при Вальбурге Блэк. Разумеется, были еще Нотт и Лестрейндж, но они были и вполовину не так полезны как он.

Мальчишка выглядел совершенно потерянным и, насколько Абраксас успел его узнать, наверняка мечтал оказаться подальше отсюда, спрятаться в ворохе старых книг, к которым питал слабость. Его можно было понять: подобные приемы организовывались не ради праздника, а исключительно для налаживания полезных связей, о которых одиннадцатилетнему ребенку было еще рановато думать. Он был чужим здесь и прекрасно это понимал, но сбежать и спрятаться в одной из множества комнат не позволяла гордость. Возможно, стоило проявить к нему чуть больше участия, которым Том был обделен, но в какой-то момент Абраксас понял, что это будет слишком похоже на жалость, да и на серьезный разговор он настроен не был. Вместо этого Малфой позвал домовика и попросил принести вина для себя и Тома, чтобы тот перестал мучить себя мыслями. Вино, хоть и разбавленное водой наполовину, помогло, по крайней мере, мальчишка успокоился и перестал теребить рукава мантии. Они молчали довольно долго. Затем, в ответ на слова Тома, Абраксас повернулся к нему, окинул внимательным взглядом, поправил ворот его мантии и смахнул с плеча несуществующие пылинки.

\- Хоть ты и полукровка, что в твоем случае только плюс, надо сказать, вряд ли тебя можно назвать менее высокородным, чем большинство из них, - начал он, стараясь напустить в голос как можно больше безразличия. У Малфоев это получалось лучше всего. - Крэббы, например, от которых происходит матушка леди Вальбурги, чистокровны поколений пять. Принцы всю жизнь варили зелья и известны лишь благодаря этому таланту. Одни Блэки получили титул лэндлордов от Генриха V, после того, как отравили его папашу и помогли сесть на трон. Арманд Малфой, к слову, сделал то же самое, но пятью веками ранее, а потом, до самого принятия Статута, мои предки путались с магглами, не видя в этом ничего предосудительного. Лестрейнджи вообще к каким бы то ни было аристократам отношения не имеют, они всегда были скорее купцами, в свое время очень удачно провернувшими какое-то дельце с Ост-Индской компанией, в результате чего и разбогатели до неприличия. Действительно знатными можно назвать лишь Поттеров, у которых в роду были Певереллы, да Ноттов, чьи крепости в Британии стояли еще до прихода Вильгельма. Так что, фактически, нет здесь никаких лордов, все эти титулы действовали до Статута, и сейчас используются лишь потому, что маги консервативны по своей сути.

\- А Гонты? - спросил Том, история семьи интересовала его.

\- Мерзейшая семейка, но вот их уж точно не обвинишь в порочащих связях с магглами. Происходят от самого Слизерина, все сплошь змееусты, высокомерны настолько, насколько не были все Малфои, вместе взятые. И из-за своей гордыни Гонты проворонили тот момент, когда власть стала определяться деньгами, а не силой. Эту фамилию уже не обелить, но ты можешь выпрямить спину, поднять голову и начать работать с тем, что есть. 

\- Что у меня есть, кроме медальона и сомнительного таланта разговаривать со змеями? - поинтересовался Том, но в голосе его было достаточно ехидства, чтобы Абраксас понял - приступ жалости к себе был всего лишь минутной слабостью. 

\- Например, сила, причем, немалая, а еще ум и упорство. Приложи к этому приятную внешность, которая уж точно не была свойственна Гонтам, и получишь достаточно, чтобы суметь очаровать тех, кто может оказаться полезен в будущем. 

Том, которому явно понравилось признание его талантов, мимолетно улыбнулся и последовал совету: приподнял подбородок и выпрямил спину, отчего стал казаться выше и взрослее. При этом даже умудрился не выглядеть нелепо, как обычно это бывает с детьми его возраста, которые стараются подражать повадкам своих родителей. 

\- Совсем другое дело, - похвалил его Абраксас. - А теперь пойдем вниз, пора тебе познакомиться со всем серпентарием. 

Они спустились по боковой лестнице, чтобы не привлекать к себе сразу много внимания, хотя это и было трудновыполнимо. Это Абраксас привык к пристальным взглядам в свою сторону, а вот Тому этому только предстояло научиться. Слишком рано, ему бы побыть ребенком еще немного, не думать о полезных связях, политике, подковерных интригах и всем том, что составляет большую часть жизни всех присутствующих. Вот только у него не было на это времени, детство для него закончилось тогда, когда он попал в дом Вальбурги Блэк. А может быть, и еще раньше. 

Когда они преодолели последнюю ступень, Абраксас остановился и, чуть наклонив голову, проговорил тихо, но четко:

\- Запомни, Том: никакого заискивания и излишнего дружелюбия, но не допускай и презрения, пусть им пользуются парвеню. Как и снисхождения - ты еще слишком юн для него и не имеешь нужного веса в обществе. Никакой наивности во взгляде, оставь это девицам. Исключительная вежливость, доброжелательность и спокойный тон. Не перебарщивай, иначе будешь выглядеть смешно, а это плохое начало. 

Мальчишка кивнул немного неуверенно, посмотрел на Абраксаса открыто и как-то беззащитно, отчего захотелось погладить его по голове, как тогда, в доме Вальбурги. Вот только это было бы уж совсем неуместно, и Том не мог этого не понимать. Он тряхнул головой едва заметно, впился ногтями в ладони, а потом стал тем, кем его хотели видеть: воспитанным мальчиком из приличной семьи и одним из лучших учеников первого курса. Абраксас удовлетворенно хмыкнул и чуть подтолкнул его вперед, негромко представляя всех, мимо кого они проходили. Он сомневался, что Том сможет запомнить сразу всех, поэтому заострял внимание только на тех, чьи имена, положение в обществе и род занятий могут оказаться наиболее полезными. 

\- Семейство в углу - Лонгботтомы, Арфанг и Каллидора, с сыном и дочерью. Поговаривают, что Арфанг неравнодушен к идеям Дамблдора, но Каллидоре пока удается сдерживать его либеральный настрой. Гилберт, насколько я знаю, помолвлен с Августой Блишвик, ты должен ее знать.

\- Староста школы, гриффиндорка, - откликнулся Том, узнавший девушку у окна, стоявшую рядом с Лонгботтомом. 

\- Тот разгильдяй у камина - Маркус Нотт. Его батюшка собирается прожить как минимум до трехсот лет, так что ему нет нужды соответствовать какому-либо титулу. Но не советую обманываться внешним видом Нотта - все они сильные маги. Маркус уже на третьем курсе был лучшим в Дуэльном клубе. Степенное семейство у стола - Пруэтты, из тех людей, кого можно назвать приличными во всех отношениях. В предосудительных связях не замечены, в политике почти не участвуют, чтут традиции и пользуются уважением в обществе. А вот рядом с ними - Руфус Лейстрейндж, - Абраксас кивнул в сторону мужчины с медными волосами, - рядом его жена, Аманда, дочь той самой Галатеи Вилкост. До сих пор вздрагиваю, когда вспоминаю Защиту от темных искусств, которую она преподавала. 

\- Я учусь вместе с Рабастаном Лейстрейнджем.

\- Старший сын Руфуса. Весьма полезное знакомство, если вы с ним в хороших отношениях, - кивнул Абраксас. 

\- Мы с ним вроде как приятели, - тут Том замялся, словно сомневаясь. Абраксас сразу понял, что в приюте у мальчика друзей никогда не было.

\- Не переживай, это хорошее начало. У тебя еще целых семь лет впереди, чтобы завести побольше друзей. 

Малфой оглянулся в поисках Вальбурги или Ориона. Представление Тома общественности не стоило затягивать, иначе мальчишка так накрутит себя, что сбежит с этого праздника раньше, чем до него дойдет очередь. Они уже прилично углубились в толпу гостей, заинтересованно оглядывающих идущего следом за Абраксасом мальчика, когда им, наконец, повстречалась хозяйка вечера.

\- Вальбурга, - Малфой галантно поцеловал предложенную руку. - Боюсь, что ваш воспитанник совсем заскучал. Может, настала пора представить его гостям?

\- Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, учитывая ваш блистательный променад по залу, - заметила Вальбурга с усмешкой. 

\- Видеть-то нас видели, но не все в курсе, что это со мной за мальчик. Вдруг он чей-то дальний родственник? - Абраксас хохотнул и поиграл бровями, как бы намекая за чьего именно родственника могли бы принять мальчишку. Все Малфои, в отличие от Блэков, отличались аристократической бледностью и платиново-белой шевелюрой.

\- О, не волнуйся, его уже успели принять за моего бастарда, которого я нагуляла, пока Орион скучал в Хогвартсе, за бастарда самого Ориона, и я даже слышала версию про твои возможные похождения на сторону со всеми девицами Блэк по очереди.

\- На момент его рождения мне было тринадцать! 

\- Ты всерьез думаешь, что это кого-то смутило? - она звонко засмеялась. - Ладно, пожалуй, ты прав. Хватит давать пищу слухам и домыслам. Том, подойди ко мне поближе.

Достав из складок платья волшебную палочку, Вальбурга направила ее себе на горло и произнесла: “Сонорус!”. Убрав палочку, она положила руку на плечо мальчика в успокаивающем жесте. А еще, так проще будет удержать его, если что-то пойдет не так. Малфой спешно отошел от них, освобождая место вокруг. 

\- Достопочтенные господа и леди, - голос Вальбурги разнесся по всему залу, как голос директора во время приветственной речи в Хогвартсе. - Сегодня я слышала множество предположений, и сейчас спешу развеять все нелепые домыслы. Хочу представить вам мистера Томаса Риддла, воспитанника нашей семьи. Мистер Риддл довольно сильный, подающий надежды юный волшебник, в связи с чем Шабаш счел необходимым взять его под свою опеку и помочь развить свои таланты, коих немало. Во избежание дальнейших пересудов и неуместных сплетен, также сообщаю, что кровным родственником никому из Блэков, а также мистеру Малфою, и вообще никому из присутствующих здесь, мистер Риддл не приходится. К сожалению, наш воспитанник был лишен родительской заботы, и наш долг дать ему то, без чего не обходится ни один юный волшебник: необходимое воспитание и помощь в обучении магии. Нашему обществу необходимы сильные волшебники, независимо от их происхождения! Возможно, многим из вас мои слова покажутся крамолой против чистокровности, но смею надеяться, что в данном случае решение Шабаша относительно Тома будет принято вами с пониманием. 

Вальбурга закончила свою речь, взмахом палочки погасив заклинание и подтолкнула мальчика на встречу гостям:

\- Кажется, вон тот юный волшебник значительно заскучал среди взрослых и желает пообщаться с кем-нибудь своего возраста, - она ободряюще улыбнулась, указывая на нетерпеливо перетаптывающегося Рабастана Лейстренджа. - Не советую упускать такую возможность, Том.

Рабастан, едва услышав это, почтительно поклонился Вальбурге и стоявшим неподалеку Ориону и Абраксасу, и потянул Тома к своим родителям, чтобы представить по всем правилам. Сейчас, среди гордых представителей магической знати он уже не казался Тому таким заносчивым и важным, как в школе. Он так же заинтересованно озирался вокруг, хотя сразу было видно, что опыта посещения подобных мероприятий у Рабастана побольше. Немного поболтав со старшими Лейстренджами, они отправились на поиски стола с пуншем. Рабастан при этом трещал без умолку, рассказывая об услышанном и увиденном за вечер, пока Том отсиживался на верхнем этаже: 

\- Нет, ты только послушай, что тут заявила одна дамочка, - он скорчил лицо и высоким голосом, явно передразнивая кого-то, произнес, - малец идет за Малфоем, как приклеенный, поди, нагулял на стороне от своей сушеной девки, а теперь представить свету боится. Ха-ха-ха! Всем известно, что Малфои сплошь белобрысые, и на сторону если гуляют, то крайне осторожно.

\- Я уже слышал эту версию от леди Вальбурги, - хмыкнул Том. В компании однокурсника было куда привычнее, чем среди взрослых.  
Временами их останавливал кто-то из гостей, чтобы поговорить с Томом. Для многих объявление Вальбурги было неожиданностью. Теперь все внимание было обращено к нему, и Том не знал, хорошо это или плохо. За общением со школьным приятелем, мальчик не особо обращал внимание на разговоры вокруг. Краем уха он слышал, что почти все обсуждают его и опекунство над ним Блэков. Из этих речей Риддл понял, что приютившая его семья была насколько влиятельной, настолько же и скандально известной. Но каковы бы ни были причины, молодая семья Блэков и Поттеры были единственными, кто проявил к нему участие и заботу. А это чего-то да стоило.  
К одному из разговоров взрослых Том все-таки прислушался. Речь шла явно о нем и один из мужчин был не очень доволен происходящим. Высокий мужчина в деловом костюме недовольно поджимал губы в ответ на возражения оппонента. 

\- Бартемиус Крауч, дознаватель из министерства. Отец говорит, что он метит на роль министра, когда нынешний соберется в отставку, - пояснил Рабастан, когда Том дернул его за рукав, заставляя остановиться. 

\- Неприятный тип.

\- Тоже наполовину Блэк, между прочим. 

\- Мать леди Вальбурги тоже Блэк, но меня почему-то ненавидит.

\- Она не Блэк, а Крэбб, а они никогда не отличались особой работой мысли.

Мальчишки замерли чуть в стороне от мужчин, но до них все равно долетали обрывки спора:

\- А я говорю тебе, Деметриус, Шабаш не должен так активно вмешиваться в нашу жизнь. Они всегда радели за чистоту крови, а сейчас сама глава притаскивает в дом грязнокровного мальчишку, который к тому же не может контролировать себя. 

\- Барти, вспомни себя, когда у тебя впервые проявились способности. Многое ли ты контролировал? - голос Деметриуса звучал куда тише и спокойнее. - Тем более у тебя были родители, которые могли показать и подсказать. А у него? Кучка испуганных магглов, которые считали несчастного ребенка исчадием своего выдуманного дьявола, и всячески его притесняли. Где твое снисхождение, Бартемиус?

\- Все равно он опасен! Они отдали нестабильного мага, способного устроить сильные разрушения одним щелчком пальцев, просто потому что разозлился, в школу, где учатся наши дети, - тут он кинул взгляд в сторону и заметил шушукающихся мальчишек. На его лице возникла брезгливая гримаса и он вновь повернулся к своему собеседнику, продолжая спор. - Вдруг он снова кого-то убьет, как в тогда, в приюте?

\- Тише, Барти, нам нельзя обсуждать тот случай… - шикнул на него мистер Прюэтт.

Том замер, широко распахнув глаза от накатившего ужаса, надеясь, что ослышался. 

\- Что он такое говорит, Баст? - голос стал словно чужим, без капли эмоций. Он с силой вцепился в руку Рабастана. - Что он только что сказал?

\- Кажется, ты кого-то убил, - пребывая в не меньшем шоке, и, даже не пытаясь вырвать запястье из хватки Тома, отозвался тот.   
Убил… Из легких будто выкачали весь воздух, в ушах зашумело. А потом накатившую было тишину разорвал звон бьющегося стекла.


	9. Chapter 9

Вальбурга была не слишком довольна приемом, впрочем, как и множеством прежних, устроенных ее матерью. Та слишком любила выставлять их положение в обществе напоказ, кичиться богатством и чистотой крови, что не вызывало ничего, кроме кривой усмешки. Сама Вальбурга заказала себе мантию за пару дней до Рождества, а из драгоценностей на ней были только изумрудные серьги, зачарованные еще во времена Марии Кровавой. Вся эта роскошь казалась ей ненужной, а большинство людей, присутствовавших в мэноре, были насквозь пропитаны фальшью и не имели особой пользы ни для самих Блэков, ни для Шабаша, ни для всей магической Британии вообще. Нет, Вальбурге не было чуждо тщеславие и высокомерие, быть может, даже в большей степени, чем Ирме, но, на ее взгляд, гордиться ценой вышивки на платье могли только глупцы. Настроение ее поднялось только после того, как Орион сумел отвязаться от своего батюшки и присоединился к ней, подхватив под руку и утянув в танец. А потом из камина вышли Дорея с Карлусом и вечер стал на порядок приятнее. Даже беспокойство относительно представления свету Тома Риддла отошло на второй план.

Впрочем, ее беспокойство не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что наверняка испытывал сам Том. Вальбурга не могла не заметить, как тот нервно дергает манжеты на мантии, и потому не стала останавливать, когда он поспешил исчезнуть среди колонн на втором этаже. Она знала, что единственным человеком, который в данный момент мог хоть как-то повлиять на мальчишку, был Абраксас Малфой.

Белобрысую макушку она приметила издалека и, едва тот повернулся в ее сторону, жестом подозвала к себе. Малфой тут же кивнул и, судя по всему, кое-как отделавшись от жены, поторопился к Вальбурге, вызвав у последней усмешку. Еще бы, главный павлин Британии бежит по первому ее зову, и это при том, что Блэки с Малфоями хоть и не были по разные стороны баррикад, но и особой любви друг к другу не питали. Абраксас был не первым из этой семейки, кто входил в круг Шабаша: еще его дед умудрился найти общий язык с Элладорой, когда стало окончательно ясно, что с магам с магглами не по пути. Но именно Абраксасу удалось стать тем, кому можно было доверить даже самое деликатное дело. Разумеется, с оглядкой на врожденную хитрость и изворотливость Малфоев, но и сама Вальбурга не считала себя, да и весь Шабаш, отличающимися особым благородством. На счету ведьм Шабаша были и войны, и политические интриги, и даже убийства неугодных, как в магическом мире, так и в мире магглов, когда связи с ним были куда теснее, чем сейчас.

— Миледи? — приблизившись к ней, Абраксас с улыбкой поклонился. — Чем могу служить?

Вальбурга скривилась и закатила глаза:

— Оставь этот лебезящий тон, Абракс. Мне, конечно, очень приятно помыкать тобой, но я боюсь, что скоро у меня начнется аллергия из-за всех этих сладостных речей, которые я сегодня выслушала.

— Можно подумать, ты ждала чего-то другого, Вальбурга. Впрочем, я уверен, градус благоговения перед тобой спадет сразу же, как только ты объявишь присутствующим, что взяла опеку над грязнокровным мальчишкой.

— Можно подумать, мне есть до этого дело, — отмахнулась Вальбурга и, подхватив с парящего в воздухе подноса кубок с вином, протянула его Абраксасу. — К слову, я хотела попросить тебя присмотреть за мальчиком. Он слишком нервничал, когда я видела его в последний раз.

— Вальбурга, ты путаешь меня с домовым эльфом, — не преминул заметить Малфой, на что она подняла брови.

— А ты путаешь меня с порядочной матерью семейства, — парировала она. — Я не слишком умею заботиться о детях, спроси любую девчонку, коих, к счастью, немало в Шабаше. Да я и не обещала ему заботу. Я обещала безопасность, достойное воспитание и нормальные условия проживания, подходящие ребенку его уровня силы.

— Заметь, я ему заботу тоже не обещал. Том мне нравится, но обязанности по его воспитанию — твоя проблема, не моя. У меня есть свой сын, который вскоре будет получать не только подарки, но и Жалящее заклинание в ответ на в очередной раз разгромленную библиотеку.

— И ты ему тоже нравишься, — возразила Вальбурга. — Хотя я искренне не понимаю, как ребенку его возраста может нравиться такой напыщенный павлин, как ты.

Абраксас склонил голову и прищурился, а потом вдруг улыбнулся:

— Миледи Вальбурга, мне кажется, или вы пытаетесь таким образом попросить меня успокоить ребенка, о котором вы все же беспокоитесь, но не желаете признаваться?

Вальбурга закатила глаза, уже в который раз за этот вечер и хотела было ответить очередной колкостью, но в итоге вздохнула и, сделав глоток, ответила:

— Только не заставляй меня умолять, Малфой, не дождешься. Я и в самом деле не знаю, о чем говорить с мальчишкой.

За ехидство, которое появилось на лице Абраксаса, тут же захотелось съездить ему по роже, или проклясть чем-нибудь неприятным, что она бы с удовольствием сделала, будь тут поменьше свидетелей. Или, как минимум, отсутствуй тут та часть магического общества, которая только и делает, что подсчитывает ее промахи.

— При условии, что ты займешь мою дражайшую супругу, — наконец, правильно оценив выражение на ее лице, вздохнул Абраксас.

— Вот уж вряд ли, — Вальбурга скривилась. Элиза Малфой никогда ей особо не нравилась, да и бабских разговоров она не любила. Хотя и находила, что сплетни порой могут быть довольно полезны. — Тем более, ее уже развлекает Друэлла, я буду явно лишней в их увлекательной беседе о детях.

— Хорошо, будем считать, что у меня не осталось аргументов. Ну, и где мне искать нашего несчастного ребенка?

Вальбурга кивнула на второй этаж, где среди колонн можно было разглядеть темнеющую на их фоне мантию. Абраксас одним махом опустошил кубок с вином, чем вызвал усмешку: быть родителем одиннадцатилетнему мальчику ему было слишком рано, да и торжественный прием мало располагает к серьезным разговорам. Но так уж вышло, что кандидатуры лучше у них не имелось, да и сам Малфой это прекрасно понимал.

Едва он скрылся на втором этаже, Вальбурга облегченно вздохнула, мысленно вычеркнув из списка эту проблему, и направилась к Лестрейнджам. По ее просьбе те привели с собой старшего сына, Рабастана, который оказался едва ли не точной копией самого Руфуса: та же длинная, совершенно девчачья коса, только у отца она была темной и уже с проседью, сын же был заметен издалека, не хуже любого из Малфоев, ярко-медной шевелюрой. Правда, характером, как и цветом волос, целиком пошел в мать и бабку, разве что нос драл, как папенька. Справедливости ради, было из-за чего: Лестрейнджи не так давно по магическим меркам вошли в высшее общество, всего-то шесть поколений чистой крови, но магически одарены были на зависть многим. Да и сейфы у главных предпринимателей магической Британии никогда не пустовали.

Добраться до Руфуса Лестрейнджа оказалось не так легко, как она изначально представляла. Едва ли не каждый именно в этот момент захотел переброситься с ней парой слов о таких, несомненно важных вещах, как погода в Англии или рождение дракона в заповеднике на Гебридах. Сложнее всего оказалось отделаться от Слахгорна, который, разумеется, не мог не оказаться в списке приглашенных на знаменитый прием в доме Блэков. А ведь Вальбурга была уверена, что собственной палочкой стирала его имя с пергамента. Когда ей, уже уставшей слушать речи профессора зельеварения об очередном заседании Клуба Слизней, наконец удалось распрощаться с ним, успел вернуться Абраксас с Томом по левую руку. Пришла пора представлять мальчишку официально.

Речь вышла резкой и запоминающейся, наверняка Ирма, будь она неладна, снова припомнит взрослой уже дочери, что та совершенно не думает о манерах. Впрочем, Вальбурге было плевать на нее, как и на большинство присутствовавших. Она никогда особо не заботилась о том, как выглядит в глазах других, да и сплетни, которых пришлось наслушаться за вечер, не особо располагали к вежливости. Очень сильно захотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, желательно в уютном углу, где ей не будут задавать глупых вопросов или пытаться заинтересовать разговорами о всякой ерунде.

“Надо будет все же попросить у Малфоя пару уроков выживания в этом обществе,” — подумала она и, улыбнувшись ободряюще Тому, отправила его к младшему Лестрейнджу, энергичному и явно уставшему от скучных взрослых. После чего, едва двое мальчишек скрылись из виду, твердым шагом направилась-таки к Руфусу и Аманде.

И удивилась, заметив, что те чем-то явно озабочены. Аманда, и без того не слишком сдержанная, нервно покусывала губу, натужно улыбаясь тем, с кем приходилось общаться за кубком вина, да и Руфус, и так не отличающийся особой сговорчивостью, выглядел мрачнее обычного.

Чары неслышимости Вальбурга набросила тут же.

— Вокруг оборотней началось какое-то движение, — тут же, без предисловий, заговорил Руфус.

— Что происходит? — нахмурилась Вальбурга. Проблемы что с оборотнями, что вокруг них, ей были не нужны. Их, конечно, трудно было назвать друзьями волшебников, но в темные времена немало ведьм, спасая свои жизни, прятались в их логовах. Даже сейчас немало предприимчивых дельцов, вроде Лестрейнджа и Малфоя, вели с оборотнями кое-какие делишки. Почти всегда незаконные и довольно мутные, но старые семьи вообще не отличались особой законопослушностью.

— Насколько понял Деметриус, Грюм хочет выслужиться перед своим новым хозяином, но подробности ему неизвестны. Он уверен, что готовится какая-то провокация, после которой стоит ждать рейдов.

— Только этого нам еще не хватало. Оборотни сами по себе непредсказуемы, а если их еще и раздразнить, вполне могут разозлиться не только на отдавившего им хвост, но и на всех волшебников разом. Интересно, с чьей подачи министерство заинтересовалось Фенрировой стаей?

— Можно подумать, вариантов много, — скривилась Аманда. — Я и сама не люблю этих тварей, и уж точно не горю желанием видеть их в Шабаше, но…

— Но мы не можем оставить их в одиночку разбираться с Грюмом, — закончила за нее Вальбурга.

— И что ты планируешь делать?

— Пока не знаю. Руфус, отправь Фенриру сову как можно скорее. Пусть уведет стаю подальше, а потом приходит ко мне. Нужно подумать, что делать дальше. У меня есть предчувствие, что стоит ждать беды.

Лестрейндж серьезно кивнул и сделал большой глоток из кубка. Вальбурга подавила желание сделать то же самое: уж очень не хотелось показывать свою нервозность, да и права на нее она не имела. Не в собственном доме. Она снова захотела оказаться рядом с Орионом и поискала его глазами. Он все еще разговаривал с отцом, и Вальбурга, решив, что все возможные семейные дела они уже должны были решить, направилась к ним. Но не успела сделать и нескольких шагов, как раздался звон стекла.

Палочка оказалась в ее руке моментально, зеленоватый щит Протего вспыхнул над гостями в следующую секунду, защищая присутствующих от осколков. Ей не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы знать, чьих рук было дело: битье стекол становилось фирменным знаком мальчишки Риддла. Помимо случая в приюте, было еще несколько зеркал в доме на Гриммо, которые он разбил, не справившись с собой. К счастью, в тот момент в доме была Дорея, которая сумела его успокоить, так что больших разрушений удалось избежать. Вальбурга скривилась, поймав себя на мысли, что с этим точно надо что-то делать: вспыльчивость Тома рано или поздно приведет к тому, что кто-нибудь пострадает.

Звучное Репаро Ориона и, кажется, Малфоя, раздалось через минуту, возвращая витражам Блэк-мэнора прежний вид и позволяя ей убрать щит. Гости недоуменно оглядывались, не понимая, что произошло, но Вальбурге было уже плевать на них.

— Это дело рук Тома, — сообщил Абраксас, в два шага оказавшись рядом с ней.

— А то я без тебя не поняла, — огрызнулась Вальбурга, нервно заталкивая палочку в крепление на предплечье. Совершенно мужская привычка, но ей так было удобнее.

— Нужно найти его, — Малфой оглянулся, пытаясь отыскать мальчишку взглядом, но Вальбурга остановила его.

— Я сама, — отрезала она. Орион приблизился к ней и взял за руку, зная, что этот незатейливый жест успокоит жену. Так вышло и сейчас: хватило всего лишь прикосновения его пальцев, чтобы злость на мальчишку стихла, сменившись чем-то похожим на беспокойство. Уже миролюбивее она добавила:

— В конце концов, Том — моя забота.

— И моя тоже, — мягко произнес Орион, но Вальбурга покачала головой.

— Останься с гостями, если понадобится, огрей их всех Обливиэйтом. Не хочу отвечать на дурацкие вопросы.

Тот хмыкнул в ответ и кивнул, неохотно отпуская ее ладонь. Абраксас хотел было возразить, за что удостоился настолько ледяного взгляда, что предпочел промолчать.

В последний раз Вальбурга видела Тома в компании мелкого Лестрейнджа, утаскивавшего его в укромный уголок за лестницами. Приподняв полы слишком длинной для быстрого шага мантии, она направилась в ту сторону.

 

* * *  
Том оглушенный новостью и собственной, вырвавшейся на свободу магией, не сразу понял, что на него кто-то кричит. Звуки доносились словно сквозь толщу воды, в ушах шумело, а перед глазами плясали звездочки.

— Риддл! Том! Драккл тебя дери, Риддл, прекрати это! — кажется, это был Рабастан. Том попытался что-то ответить и отмахнуться от трясущего его одноклассника, но язык не ворочался совершенно, а сил хватило только на то, чтобы откинуться спиной на стену. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что это была стена, а не пол.

В следующий миг щеку обожгло ударом и Том распахнул глаза. Осознание того, что случилось, пришло не сразу, пару минут он просто смотрел на ухватившего его за плечи Рабастана. Непонимание сменилось ужасом, снова зазвучал в ушах голос этого Крауча, повторявший раз за разом, что он убил, убил людей, там, в приюте, что он нестабилен и опасен для всех, кто его окружает. Магия внутри снова всколыхнулась, но на этот раз Лейстрейндж не стал дожидаться повторения и сразу же отвесил вторую оплеуху, которая все же сумела привести его в чувство. Совсем немного, но Тома хватило на то, чтобы обеспокоенно спросить:

— Баст… Ты в порядке?.. Я не?.. — говорить получалось с трудом, во рту было сухо.

Речь вышла бессвязной, но Рабастан понял его и отмахнулся:

— Все со мной нормально. У Руди каждую неделю такие выбросы случаются. Да и миледи Вальбурга вовремя накрыла всех щитом. Ты как? Тебе нужно сесть. И поесть тоже. Лучше всего что-то сладкое, — Рабастан частил от волнения и испуга, это было заметно, но всеми силами пытался выглядеть собранным и взрослым.

Его незатейливая забота была приятна Тому, и он, наконец, немного расслабился, позволив усадить себя на банкетку почти под самой лестницей.

— Ты чего так сорвался? Из-за Крауча?

Том покачал головой.

— Из-за магглов что ли? Да наплевать на них, все равно их много, одним больше, одним меньше… Тем более, ты же не специально их убил? Тоже выброс?

На этот раз Том кивнул, хотя и не был уверен: того дня он почти не помнил, в воспоминаниях остались только звон стекла, собственная слабость и успокаивающий голос мистера Малфоя. Остальное смылось под впечатлениями от дома на Гриммо, непривычного участия со стороны посторонних людей и теплого одеяла, о котором он даже не мечтал раньше.

— Стаббс… — наконец смог произнести Том. Почему-то казалось важным рассказать все Рабастану. Тот заслуживал, хотя бы потому, что не назвал монстром сейчас, не испугался и, кажется, беспокоился о нем вполне искренне. — Он взял мою мантию… И всегда меня задирал… Но мантия… Я купил на последние деньги… И разозлился. Я не знал, что он умер. Я не хотел… — с каждой отрывистой фразой голос срывался все больше, и последняя фраза прозвучала совсем отчаянно: — Почему они не сказали?

Рабастан снова схватил его за плечи, видимо, чтобы встряхнуть в случае чего, когда послышался спокойный и на удивление мягкий голос Вальбурги.

— Потому что мы хотели тебя защитить.

Лестрейндж тут же попытался вскочить и даже потянул за собой Тома:

воспитание, вбитое крепким ремнем, не позволяло ему сидеть в присутствии дамы. Вальбурга жестом остановила его, и Рабастан послушно опустился обратно на скамью. Том же вскинулся, но возражать не торопился, просто смотрел на миссис Блэк, задрав голову.

— Для начала, мистер Лестрейндж, не могли бы вы сообщить, какой мудак в этой комнате оказался настолько глуп, чтобы сболтнуть то, о чем болтать не велено? — проигнорировав взгляд Тома, она обратилась к Рабастану.

Тот неприятно хмыкнул и кивнул в сторону лестницы, на которой, все еще удивленно озираясь, стоял Барти Крауч. Он не мог не понять, кто был виновником всей суматохи, но вряд ли ожидал чего-то подобного. И уж точно он не ожидал ледяного и звучного, словно произнесенного под Сонорусом, голоса Вальбурги.

— Барти Крауч, мой самый нелюбимый родственник и очередной работник Министерства, с которыми мне так не везет в последнее время.

Тот попытался что-то возразить, даже открыл было рот, но этот его порыв был остановлен Вальбургой, наложившей Силенцио.

— Я бы очень хотела тебе объяснить, Барти, какое ты фестралье дерьмо и чьим кормом я бы желала тебя видеть. Но у меня за спиной двое напуганных детей, причем, один из них мой воспитанник, а второй — внук Вилкост. Думаю, приоритеты понятны, — не опуская палочки, говорила она. — Поэтому, буду краткой. Круцио!

Том, успевший прийти в себя настолько, чтобы можно было отлипнуть от стены, выглянул из своего укрытия и увидел летящий в Крауча красный луч. Он был уверен, что если бы не наложенное миссис Блэк Силенцио, своды зала огласил бы жуткий крик. Он читал, что боль от Круцио была ужасной, а само заклинание являлось одним из самых темных. Захотелось зажмуриться, спрятаться снова в своем укрытии, чтобы не смотреть как Крауч, скатившись с лестницы, корчится на полу — слишком жутко и страшно это выглядело. Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как в плечо впились пальцы Рабастана.

— Смотри, Риддл, — говорил он тихо, в самое ухо. — Смотри и запоминай, что нужно делать с теми, кто заставил тебя страдать. Он заслужил это. И твои магглы заслужили.

Том распахнул глаза и тут же захотел зажмуриться снова, но голос Рабастана, звучащий чуть ли не в самой голове, заставлял его продолжать смотреть на то, как бьется в конвульсиях Крауч. Отвернуться не получилось тоже: Лестрейндж держал крепко, в конце концов вообще обхватив поперек груди, и ослабил объятья лишь тогда, когда Вальбурга опустила палочку. Тому показалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем действие заклинания закончилось, и едва Крауч перестал корчиться на полу, к своему ужасу ощутил, что внутри разливается что-то, очень похожее на удовлетворение. Чувство было темным и совершенно неправильным, Том по-прежнему был уверен, что совершил ужасный поступок, убив магглов из приюта. Все эти люди: леди Вальбурга, мистер Орион, мистер Малфой, Рабастан, должны были ненавидеть его, презирать, считать монстром, а не защищать вот так, причиняя боль другим из-за него.

С лестницы спустился Деметриус Прюэтт, мрачный и с презрением смотрящий на пытающегося подняться Крауча.

— Вальбурга… — хрипло выговорил Крауч. Видимо, заклятье немоты спало вместе с окончанием действия Круцио.

Миссис Блэк явно скривилась, а Рабастан как-то странно фыркнул. Ни для кого не было секретом, что Вальбурга терпеть не могла фамильярности по отношению к себе со стороны тех, кого она не считала близкими. Даже мистер Малфой часто обращался к ней, как к миледи, хотя, насколько успел понять Том, был вовсе не обязан.

— Бартемиус, — снова послышался голос Вальбурги, палочка снова была направлена на Крауча, отчего тот вздрогнул. — Слушай меня внимательно, я очень не люблю повторять. Ты сейчас же соберешь свои кишки с пола, свалишь из этого дома и сделаешь так, чтобы я никогда не видела тебя рядом с собой и Томом.

— Ты не посмеешь… — скривился тот, с трудом поднявшись. — Из-за какого-то мальчишки...

Том инстинктивно отшатнулся назад, стоило ему столкнуться с полным злобы взглядом Крауча. Рабастан снова обхватил его и впился ногтями в ладонь, в очередной раз приводя в чувство и быстро прошептал:

— Слабо миледи его приложила. Матушка рассказывала, как та однажды наслала Круциатус на молодчика из Лютного, так его потом в Мунго отправили. Этот идиот ее ограбить решил.

— Ограбить миссис Блэк? — недоверчиво посмотрел на него Том. — В Лютном?

— Ага. Я же говорю, идиот. Местечко то еще, но некоторые штучки, да и ведьмовские травки только там достать можно. А мужчины, вроде как, не разбираются.

Пока Рабастан со смешком шептал ему все это, Том отвлекся от происходящего в паре шагов и резко вздрогнул, когда Вальбурга громко рассмеялась:

— Я? Не посмею? Барти, не путай меня с министерскими грязнокровками. Я выжгла с гобелена Цедреллу, хотя она абсолютная Блэк. Так что, по твоему, мешает мне вышвырнуть из семьи тебя?

— В министерстве узнают!..

Даже со своего места Том видел, как та насмешливо вскинула бровь и кивнула в сторону молчавшего Прюэтта.

— О чем? О том, как ты нарушил Обет о неразглашении? Так представитель министерства уже здесь. Думаю, Деметриус с радостью передаст Тафт все подробности. А теперь извини, мне нужно позаботиться о детях.

Прежде чем она развернулась на каблуках, мистер Прюэтт поймал ее за рукав мантии и, приблизившись, что-то зашептал на ухо. Миссис Блэк хмурилась, но в итоге кивнула, бросив уничтожающий взгляд в сторону Крауча.

— Мистер Лейстрендж, — проговорила она, подойдя к мальчикам, — не могли бы вы ненадолго оставить своего друга?

Рабастан немного помялся, переводя взгляд с нее на Тома, но все же почтительно кивнул:

— Конечно, мэм.

Он напоследок сжал плечо Тома и направился к своими родителям, при этом поминутно оглядываясь. Вальбургу даже позабавила такая преданность. Из этого мальчишки выйдет хороший союзник для ее воспитанника. Она пока не могла сказать, что ждет Тома в будущем, но была уверена, что полезные связи ему понадобятся.

— Послушай, Том. Я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело, и я не про выходку этого слизняка Крауча, — тут она скривилась, — а про все это, — она взмахнула рукой, будто описывая круг. — Чистокровные маги учатся держать свои силы в узде чуть ли не с самого рождения. Но и тебе уже пора что-то с этим делать: в Хогвартсе не всегда рядом будут те, кто сможет предотвратить опасные последствия твоих выбросов. Я знаю, в школе вас учат сдерживаться и аккуратно применять свою магию, но тебе стоит уделить этому особое внимание. Ты вырастешь сильным магом, Том, и я уверена, приложить немного усилий, чтобы не громить все вокруг в моменты сильных эмоций, тебе будет проще, чем какому-то там пятилетке.

Том с трудом заставил себя посмотреть на миссис Блэк. Она была права, определенно права, но почему-то стало обидно. Он и так понимал, что виноват, к чему еще эти нотации?

— Прошу прощения, миледи. Я буду стараться, чтобы подобное не повторилось.

Вальбурга посмотрела на него подозрительно, присела на диванчик и похлопала по месту рядом с собой.

— Присядь, Том, — он послушно опустился рядом, но на нее не смотрел. — Пойми, в том, что случилось в приюте, да и сейчас, ни я, ни кто-либо еще, из здравомыслящих людей, разумеется, не собирается тебя осуждать. Но контроль необходим, в твоем случае — особенно.

— Потому что я ваш воспитанник? — получилось невежливо, Том понял это, но стыдно не было.

Вальбурга поджала губы, но все же ответила:

— Потому что ты потомок Гонтов. Даже я не могу предположить, на что ты будешь способен, когда войдешь в полную силу. А чем ты сильнее, тем больше у тебя будет завистников. И кто знает, что взбредет в голову тому же Дамблдору, когда он осознает, что в его руках мальчик, который способен стать сильнейшим магом столетия и на которого можно легко воздействовать. Достаточно лишь сказать какую-нибудь чушь, которая сможет тебя задеть.

— Я понял, леди Вальбурга, — голос Тома прозвучал куда тише, чем до этого. Он и не думал, что все может быть настолько серьезно. Миссис Блэк говорила правильные вещи, и сейчас обида, которая бушевала в нем всего минуту назад, казалось совершенно детской. А Том давно перестал считать себя ребенком. — Я буду заниматься усерднее.

— Хорошо, — Вальбурга мягко улыбнулась и потрепала его по плечу. — Думаю, твой друг будет рад немного помочь тебе с этим. Надеюсь, юный Лестрейндж не успел вообразить, что я скормила тебя мантикорам. Так что, наверное, тебе стоит найти его и убедить, что громить наш мэнор нет необходимости. А я еще немного посижу. Эти гости меня совершенно вымотали! — она сокрушенно покачала головой и в этот момент показалась Тому совсем юной.

— Я никому не скажу, где вы, — он заговорщицки подмигнул ей и удалился под тихий смех леди Блэк.

Ища в зале Рабастана, Том думал о том, что сказала ему эта, несомненно, мудрая и влиятельная леди. Он соберется, обязательно. Ради себя, миссис Блэк, мистера Малфоя и всех, кто сделал для него так много, потому что иного способа отплатить им он придумать не мог. По крайней мере, пока.


End file.
